Un nuevo reto
by Mag's J.Rz
Summary: A pasado un mes desde que Po derrotó a Kai, haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero un nuevo mal aparece, queriendo conquistar, no sólo china, sino todo el mundo. Queriendo calmar su sed de sangre, y encontrará eso destruyendo a nuestros héroes. Una batalla de vida o muerte, un pasado revelado y nuevos compañeros, será lo que encontrarán en su camino, hacía la justicia...
1. Chapter 1

**Helli, asi es amigos, su tia magy por fin se animo a escribir una historia de kfp, al principio no queria ya que estaba seca de ideas, pero me llego una ideota, y pues haber que sale ^.^\**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE!: soy pésima con los comienzos de las historias, en serio muy PESIMA**

 **Ahora si a leer ^.^**

 **Un dia normal**

 _Ha pasado un mes desde que kai fue derrotado por nuestro panda favorito, po, que ahora es el nuevo maestro del palacio de jade, desde entonces el valle de la paz ha estado mas tranquilo, uno que otro bandido se presentaba para robar en los negocios, pero nada serio, y eso era extraño, ya que siempre venían grupos de bandidos y presentaban un reto mayor, pero ahora –como lo dice su nombre- hay paz, y esto empezaba a aburrir a nuestros héroes…_

-estoy muy aburrido- se quejaba mono mientras se recostaba en el suelo

-si estoy contigo, no hay nada que hacer-le siguió grulla

-no les parece sospechosos?- inquirio mantis

-porque lo dices?-

-porque no se han presentado ningún bandido que nos muestre un reto, y que tal si están haciendo un plan todos los clanes y se están entrenando para enfrentarnos!-

-no sea tan melodramático mantis, dudo mucho que hagan eso-

-y porque no se han presentado?-

-porque nos tienen miedo- exclamo mono quien ya no estaba recostado si no colgado de cabeza en un pilar, sugetandose con su cola

-nos o le TIENEN miedo a po, recuerda que el es quien deroto a kai, tai long y a shen- dijo grulla

Y asi siguieron hablando, pero mientras mas hablaban se desviaban del tema, iniciaban hablando de bromas y terminaban hablando de comida, en ningún momento eran coherentes , pero ninguno se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, solo disfrutaban su charla

-entonces, si combinamos leche con miel, ajo y un poco de lavanda…-

-puedes hacer que se desmalle hasta el sujeto mas fuerte y rudo del planeta-

-con solo olerlo!?- cuestiono grulla con algo de impresión

-si, con solo olerlo- dijo mono con un poco de presumido

-wow y como sabes todo eso- volvieron a cuestionar solo que esta ves fue mantis

-es… una larga historia que no me gustaría contar- dijo con un poco de horror en su rostro

En eso escuchan los pasos de alguien que se dirige a donde estaban ellos, solo esperaron a que la puerta se abriera para saber quien es, y era…. Po, parecía que buscaba algo… o a alguien 7u7

-po, nos sorprendiste, o prefieres que te digamos maestro- se podía notar el tono burlon con el que lo decía mono, casi la mayoría de las veces ellos se burlaban, po no se enojaba, solo que no le gustaba que le dijeran maestro aun no se acostumbraba y eso es algo que los chicos no van a desaprovechar

-jaja, si MAESTRO, que se le ofrece,-

-nos pondrá a entrenar?- estaban que no podían soportar la risa, pero algo en la cara de po les llamo la atención

-bueno ya, que pasa po?-pregunto calmado grulla al ver como iba viendo cada rincón del lugar

-no han visto a tigresa?-

-ohh, tigresa, no, yo no la he visto en todo el dia y ustedes?-

-no-

-no, tal vez este entrenando, ya sabes su pasatiempo-

-bueno gracias chicos- y asi po salio del lugar y se dirigio al salón de entrenamientos, mientras los demás no dejaban de reírse, también a veces lo molestan con el tema de tigresa, solo que la mayoría no es en su cara si no cuando el no esta y asi poderse reir mejor, ya saben, lo de costumbre, solo que muy precavidos, ya que si tigresa se entera de sus burlas, estarán muertos.

mientras po se dirigía al salón de entrenamientos, en el camino se encontró con su padre (biológico) y el maestro shifu, al parecer hablaban, dé quien sabe que, pero hablaban, asi que decidio parar un momento su búsqueda para saludar y tal vez enterarse de que hablaban (XD)

-hola papa, maestro shifu, que los trae por aquí?- tratando de actuar "normal"

-po, es el palacio de jade, vivimos aquí-

-jeje, lo se-

-entonces, por que la pregunta?- cuestiono el maestro shifu

-emm, solo….- antes de que pudiera formar una frase su padre interrumpio

-oh, hablando de vivir aquí, hijo te tengo que decir algo-

-que pasa papa?-

-te quiero decir que nos devolveremos al pueblo-

-que?, por que?-

-no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre mientras descuidamos el pueblo-

-esta bien, los ire a visitar seguido- dijo desanimado po

-y nosotros también trataremos de visitarte-

-cuando se iran?-

-mañana en la mañana-

-de acuerdo-

En eso po recordó que estaba buscando a tigresa, y era muy importante encontrarla, asi que se despidió de su padre y del maestro shifu y se dirigio al salón de entrenamientos, donde se escuchaban golpes, si, la habia encontrado, trato de no hacer mucho ruido, pues quería ver como entrenaba. Al estar adentro del salón pudo verla, dando golpes en el aire, dando saltos y patadas voladoras pero sin perder su gracia, ese toque único que solo tenia ella, tenia suerte de que no lo viera, ahí parado observándola, con una cara de "enamorado, "tonto" no importa cual sea el caso, mientras no lo viera asi, todo estaría bien, pero este nos es el caso…

-po, que haces aquí?- aun estaba de espaldas, pero pudo saber que alguien estaba aquí y quien es mas fijon que po

-y-yo s-solo q-queria-estaba muy nervioso, no podía formular una palabra sin tartamudear, la idea de que tigresa lo halla visto, pero esto le empezaba desesperar a tigresa

-vas a decir algo o solo vas a tartamudear?- sonaba algo harta de que le hicieran perder el tiempo

-perdon, es que te estaba buscando-

-para que?-

-mmm, pues, que era, creo que lo olvide jeje- rio nerviosamente, como era posible que se le olvidara lo que le diría, tal vez al verla de esa manera se distrajo

-bueno, si no es nada, seguire entrenando-

Pero cuando se puso en posición de pelea, la puerta fue abierta, era lei lei quien habia entrado, pareci un poco molesta, se podía notar que estaba haciendo pucheros, sin decir nada solo se dirigio hacia po y se paro frente a el

-hola lei lei, que haces aquí?-

-no hiciste lo que te pedi cuddles -3-

-me pediste algo?- se notaba la confucion en su cara, mientras lei lei no dejaba de hacer pucheros

-si, buscar a bebe de rayas-

-que pasa lei lei- interrumpio tigresa

-aquí estas!- y asi de repente su puchero se transformo en una sonrisa, al parecer se encariño mucho con tigresa

-si, si, que era lo que querias- trato de sonar lo mas amble que podía, no podía ser tan dura con ella no se atrevia

-ven a una fiesta de te conmigo-

-lo siento tengo que….- y los ojos de lei lei se comenzaron a humedecer- esta bien ire

-si, bebe con rayas, preparare todo-

-yupi- sin ningún animo solo volteo a ver a po quien trataba de aguantar la risa- pasa algo?"

-no nada, bebe de rayas-

-silencio, cuddles-

-oye!-

-te lo buscaste-

\- mmm -3-, creo que tienes razón-

-entonces por eso me buscabas?-

-si, pero lo olvide por completo jeje-

-si lo note- dicho esto tigresa salio del salón para ir con lei lei, mientras po solo quedo parado ahí viendo la puerta, sumido en sus pensamientos

" _realmente, no te buscaba por eso, solo te quería ver, ser el nuevo maestro del palacio de jade y con mi familia aquí, es mas difícil poder hablar en paz contigo, salir a hacer misiones, bromear aunque no te rias de ellas, mientras el maestro shifu me ayuda con esto de liderarlos, tu vas a entrenar, y cuando te encuentro llega lei lei, ninguno tiene tiempo ya, no es lo mismo de antes, no, no lo es, pero tratare de poder hacer tiempo para pasarlo contigo y los demas, extraño las bromas de mono y mantis, las burlas que le hacíamos a grulla y los latigazos de víbora, las charlas que teníamos cuando me tocaba lavar los platos y tu me esperabas para poder hablar un rato, pero no todo es para siempre, me gustaría que asi fuera, pero no lo es, tal vez un dia de esto no habrá nada que hacer y tendremos tiempo para hablar, tendre tiempo de hacer bromas, de recibir una reprendisa, como en los viejos tiempos"_

 **Y listo, la verdad pensé que quedaría mucho mas corto, pero NO! Estoy mejorando :3, bueno si les gusto dejen reviews, y si tienen sugerencias las aceptare con gusto, recuerden actualizo los fines de semana o días que no tenga clases :b, bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia y hasta la próxima, yo soy su tia Magy y les deseo buenas noches (modo dross:** _ **activado**_


	2. Chapter 2-sucesos inesperados

**Chan, chan, channn, ya llego su tia favorita, osea yo ^.^, y les traigo un regalo muy lindo, asi es un nuevo capitulo de esta nueva historia, ya lo demás de información o tonterías que tenga las pondré al final, ahora a leer :3**

 **Sucesos inesperados**

Cayo la noche, y todos dormían plácidamente, sin ningún ruido o alguna molestia, había tranquilidad por todos lados, o eso se creía…

-vaya, al fin llegas, pensé que no vendrías- se oía una voz gruesa, se podía saber que se trataba de un macho (o hombre como prefieran :3)

-porque pensaste eso?, acaso me crees capas?- esta vez se escuchaba una voz menos gruesa y un poco más delicada, era claro que era una hembra (mujer)

-te conozco y sé que serias capaz de dejarme aquí toda la noche y mucho más, pero entrando al tema, tienes lo que te pedí?-

-claro, pero no es mucho lo que pude encontrar es difícil sacar información sin que sospechen nada, sabes cuánto me costó salir de ahí?-

-lo que importa, querida, es que trajiste información de todos en el palacio de jade-

-bueno no de todos-

-a que te refieres?-

-que solo pude recolectar muy poca información del maestro shifu, apenas y pude hablar con el guerrero dragón pero saque lo que pude pero son cosas insignificantes, y la maestra tigresa, absolutamente nada-

-segura que nada de ella?, hasta lo más insignificante nos podría ayudar-

-en serio, es una roca-

-trata de sacar algo de información, no importa que si es sobre su color favorito o si tiene cosquillas, necesito información de todos, entendiste-

-sí, señor-

Y así se fueron cada uno a donde debían, asi haciendo que todo quedara en silencio y tranquilidad, el sujeto solo se perdió por el bosque y la hembra se dirigió al palacio de jade, con mucho cuidado entro para que nadie la escuchara y la vieran entrar, al llegar a su habitación solo se recostó y trato de pensar en alguna estrategia para el encargo de su jefe, pero entre tanto pensamiento quedo dormida…

Ya había amanecido, y todos se dirigieron a la entrada para poder despedir a sus panda visitantes, puesto que se devolverían a su pueblo y seria un viaje muy largo.

-adiós papa, espero no les pase nada malo en su viaje-

-sabes que si algún bandido se presenta, solo usaremos las técnicas que nos enseñaste, no creas que el entrenamiento será en vano-

-ja, tienes razón, tratare de irlos a visitar pronto-

-también trataremos de venir aquí, después de todo es un valle muy lindo, maestro shifu, cinco furiosos, gracias por su cortesía-

-no hay de que señor Li, espero les vaya bien en su camino-

-gracias, hasta pronto-

-adios, bebe de rayas T.T-

-hasta pronto lei lei-

-me visitaras, verdad?- decía la pequeña pandita con sus ojos grandes

-si, lo prometo-

-SIII! *w*- y así con una gran sonrisa y la figura de acción de tigresa lei lei fue con los demás pandas

Y así emprendieron su marcha para ir a su pueblo, después de todo el valle les parecía muy lindo pero no hay nada comparado que estar en su pueblo, su hogar, ya estaban ansiosos de llegar, pero tendrían que guardar sus ansias puesto que era un viaje largo de 3 días, y si querían llegar rápido se tendrían que dar prisa. Ya habían salido del valle y po, bueno a el se lo estaban comiendo los nervios…

-qué te pasa po?- la suave voz de víbora le llamo la atención

-no nada, yo, yo estoy bien, por qué preguntas?- era evidente que el no sabia mentir para nada

-vamos amigo, sabes que mientes horrible, asi que dinos que te pasa- mantis siempre con la mejor de las sutilezas para decir las cosas

-tan mal miento-

-si-

-bueno, es que me preocupa que algún bandido se les cruce por el camino-

-vamos po son todo un pueblo, que aparte saben algunas técnicas de defensa, no sé de qué te preocupas- mono trato de hacer que se tranquilizaba

-si po, ellos se pueden cuidar solos- grulla trato de apoyar la justificación de mono, sabían que cuando po estaba con los nervios hasta la cabeza no era muy bueno que se diga

-saben, creo que tiene razón, si, ellos se saben defender y estarán bien, oigan ya que estamos todos, que tal si…- pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo, fue interrumpido por el maestro shifu

-po, ven necesito enseñarte las reliquias, recuerda que no terminamos ayer, aparte de enseñarte otras cosas-

-si maestro shifu- dicho esto po fue con el maestro shifu algo deprimido, puesto que sus planes con sus amigos se arruinaron por completo

Mientras los demás fueron a entrenar, en la entrada del valle se encontraban algunos sujetos,5 en total, vestían con ropajes negros, algunos tenían camisetas de manga larga y otros solo de manga corta, todos con un pantalón negro, cinta blanca, pero venían armados, con cuchillos, pero habia uno encapuchado, no se podía ver su cara pero si una katana que llamaba mucho la atención, y como era de esperarse todos en el valle los notaron y no les agrado como vestían, tenían un mal presentimiento sobre estos sujetos, nadie se les acercaba, ellos solo caminaban, hasta que se pararon y el encapuchado hablo..

-gente de este valle, no tiene por qué temernos, solo somos unos sujetos normales como ustedes, y a lo único que hemos venido no es más que por sus riquezas, asi es, solo denos sus cosas mas preciadas, como joyas y dinero, si lo hacen por las buenas todo estará bien, se los juro, pero si lo hacen por las malas, puede ser que algunos de ustedes no vivirán para contarlo, yo se que nadie quiere llegar a eso, solo obedezcan-

al terminar de hablar, los demás sacaron sacos y empezaron a acercarse a los puestos y las casa, asi quitándoles todo lo valioso que tienen, pero un cerdito logro llegar a la campana con la que avisan al palacio de jade que hay peligro, y asi la toco, pero es algo que los bandidos no pasaron desapercibido,

-oye, robín (quien era un lince ibérico), encárgate de ese pequeño, al parecer no entendió que no debía intentar nada, has lo que quieras con el, si quieres mátalo no me importa, solo has que todos aprendan que no deben desobedecer

-si señor, con mucho gusto- al decir esto robín se fue acercando poco a poco al cerdito, y este estaba cada vez mas nervioso puesto que estaba muy cerca de el y ya había sacado su cuchillo, al parecer no seria bonito lo que le esperaba. Cuando el lince estaba por darle una buena apuñalada siente como alguien le detiene la mano y al voltearse se encuentra con la mirada furiosa de una tigresa, quien, en un rápido movimiento le quito el arma

-no es muy seguro usar uno de estos puedes lastimar a alguien-

-ese era mi punto-y rápido se abalanzo sobre tigresa, pero sus movimientos no eran rápidos como para darle un golpe a tigresa, quien rápidamente logro derribarlo

-vaya, creo que si se te da mejor las armas y no el combate, que decepción esperaba un reto- y con estas palabras tigresa lo levanto y le tiro una patada tan fuerte que lo dejo noqueado.

Los demás también habían llegado y se encontraban luchando con los demás bandidos, víbora peleaba se encontraba luchando contra un leopardo, ella era agil y el fuerte, lo que uno no poseía el otro si, víbora trataba de darle un golpe en un punto débil, pues si lo conseguía lograría desmayarlo fácilmente solo necesitaba acertar exactamente, pero el leopardo no se quedaba atrás, fácilmente pudo notar lo que hacia asi que decidió ser muy precavido, solo espero el momento indicado, y…. tomo la cola de víbora, ella desconcertada fue lanzada, suerte que grulla pudo atraparla antes de chocar contra un pilar.

-gracias grulla-

-no hay de que, solo procura no exponerte mucho-

-tratare-

Por otro lado, mono y mantis peleaban también con leopardos, uno saco su arma mientras que el otro peleaba a mano limpia, o algo asi.

-ja, que falta de honor, pelear con un arma y trucos baratos no son para guerreros- se burlaba mono, tratando de incitarlos a dejar sus armas y pelear en serio

-nadie dijo que pelearíamos limpiamente-

-asi no podrán vencernos- alego mantis

-ja, y quien dijo que queríamos vencerlos, no, solo queremos matarlos-

-atrévete-

-acepto el reto primate-

Y asi los leopardos se abalanzaron contra los chicos, ellos estaban listos, pues pensaban que llegarían con golpes directos a la cara o estómago, pero los sujetos tenían otro plan, uno se fue por la izquierda y el otro a la derecha, cuando estaban cercas de nuestros héroes, dieron un salto quedando atrás de ellos y sacaron sus armas y sin más trataron de apuñalarlos, por suerte ellos lograron reaccionar rápido

-vaya, si son buenos con el engaño, pero como dije no podrá derrotarnos asi jaja-

-CALLATE MALDITO!- al parecer se le había acabado la paciencia y esta vez iria demasiado enserio con esta batalla pero al cegarse por su furia fue derribado junto con su compañero, y fue con los demás de su equipo, quienes fueron derrotados por grulla y víbora

-oye, eran nuestros!- se quejaba mono mientras se acercaba a ellos

-te tardaste mucho amigo- trato de defenderse grulla mientras la voz de mantis les llamo la atención

-oigan donde esta po?-

-no lo s…, miren está ahí, con el encapuchado-

-TU PUEDES PO, HAS QUE SIENTAN EL RAYO!-

-que fue eso mono?-

-Algo que se llama apoyo moral mantis-

Mientras ellos hablaban, po estaba frente a frente contra el sujeto encapuchado, al parecer este no parecía muy feliz, pero sabía que las oportunidades de salir victorioso no estaban de su lado, asi que trato de pensar en algún plan, pero para poder hacerlo necesitaba probar las habilidades del panda, sin pensarlo mas abalanzo sobre po, tratándole de dar un golpe por el cuello, pero po fue mas rápido y lo esquivo, asi que el trato de darle una patada, pero fue detenido y tomado de la pierna, asi siendo lanzado hacia arriba, lo cual el aprovecho para caer en el techo de una casa.

-eres veloz panda, creo que no debi subestimarte-

-que es lo que hacen aquí?- pregunto po con voz autoritaria, no era muy su estilo pero en estos casos el usaba este tono

-solo pasábamos por aquí y nos dimos cuenta que nos faltaba algo de dinero-

-y para que quieren dinero?-

-tu sabes, queremos lujos-

-y alguien los mando?-

-no, en realidad si mi superior se entera me mata, puesto que a el y a mi señora no les gusta que hagamos esto, pero no siempre hago caso-

-tu superior?, tu señora?, de quienes hablas?-

-tranquilo panda, no debes comer ansias, lo sabrán pronto, claro, si viven para contarlo jajaja-

Po se estaba hartando de todo esto, pero sabia que no llegaría tan fácil al techo en el que se encontraba ese sujeto asi que le hiso una seña a tigresa, que el no noto, para que fuera y lo atrapara, lo cual tigresa capto muy bien, lista y dispuesta a darle una paliza, pues parecía presentar un reto, hace mucho que no tenía una batalla asi de interesante, obvio la aprovecharía, pero trataría de no excederse, con un salto, llego al tejado y empezó a correr, el leopardo apenas y pudo escuchar un pequeño crujido, pero para su suerte, cuando volteo su cara se encontró contra un gran puñetazo de tigresa, que lo mando hacia el suelo, algo que po no desaprovecho, fue corriendo y tomo sus patas, asi haciendo que no pudiera escapar.

-ahora dime, quienes tu superior y tu "señora"-

-ja que tonto eres panda, crees que te lo dire, no importa si ya derrotaste a mis soldados, a mi hermano, pero mientras no me derrotes a mi no te dire nada!-

-pero si ya te derrot…- antes de que pudiera decir algo, po sintió como el sujeto se movia, y con sus piernas libres lo pateo tan fuerte que chocó contra un carrito de manzanas, los demás trataron de capturarlo, pero al parecer era mucho mas fuerte, agil y rápido de lo que parecía.

-se va a escapar- dijo con preocupación mantis

-no, no lo hará, rápido mantis ve i trata de ganar tiempo, grulla tapa la entrada y/o posibles salidas, mono y víbora vayan por los costados, yo ire por el frente asi pondrá mas atención ami y ustedes podrán atacarlo por sorpresa ahora!- dijo tigresa decidida, no dejaría que se escapara

Y asi lo hicieron, mantis trato de distraerlo lo más que pudo pero el encapuchado pudo mandarlo muy lejos con un puñetazo, estaba cercas de la entrada del valle pero ahí estaba grulla, quien con "alas de justicia" hiso que por el viento cubriera sus ojos, algo que aprovecho tigresa y los demás y se fueron corriendo contra el, pero el sujeto fue mas inteligente y pudo evadir cada golpe que le venían dirigido a el…

-vaya, que decepción, esperaba un reto mayor- y termino estas palabras con una sonrisa, pero una muy sínica, y esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la chispa que prendió la furia de tigresa, así que se paró de inmediato y logro darle uno de sus famosos pero más poderosos movimientos, su "golpe de fuego", fue suficiente para que lo mandara a volar contra una casa, pero esto no lo dejaría hasta ahí, prometió que se contendría pero llego justo en su orgullo, eso no lo toleraría, se puso a correr y logro darle una patada en el estómago, después un zarpazo en su cara (uuy, eso le dejara marca XD) pero algo llamo su atención y fue que su capucha, ya no cubría su cara, y pudo notar que él era otro lince, casi como el primero que derroto pero un poco diferente, también noto que tenía un collar, no uno cualquiera, sino que este era como una especie de dije, sabía que representaba algo y si el no diría que, ellos lo descubrirían, con un rápido movimiento logro quitarle este collar sin que él lo notara, mientras estaba ocupado poniéndose otra vez la capucha,

Su equipo se empezaba a levantar, estaban en posición de batalla pero el hablo

-no, retirada-

-pero, señor…-

-retirada dije… y traigan a robín al parecer aun no despierta-

Y asi, los bandidos se fueron, sin llevarse ninguna joya o dinero, mientras los demás estaban dispuestos a ir tras ellos

-no, déjenlos-

-pero, tigresa…-

-no víbora, si los capturamos otra vez no nos dirán nada solo desperdiciaremos nuestro tiempo-

-pero necesitamos que nos digan para quien trabajan-

-no te preocupes po, yo tengo algo que nos puede servir- dicho esto, les mostro el collar que logro quitarle a aquel lince

-que es eso?-

-es un dije que logre quitarle a ese sujeto, vayamos con el maestro shifu, haber si sabe de donde es…-

 **Y asi este capitulo se termino T.T,** _ **todo se derrumbo, dentro de mi, dentro de mi**_ **, naa no se crean, la verdad si me gusto que lo hiciera mas largo, espero que a ustedes también, este capitulo lo quise hacer con un poco mas de acción, ya que el otro me parecio un poco aburrido y mas emocional, hey pero si gusto, quiero darles un gran saludo a Justagirlofsomefandoms, a guest, a pandita y a osita, enserio les agradesco por comentar, ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia para los próximos caps. Con gusto las vere, y sin nada mas que escribir ayos, tal vez el sábado actualice como por la tarde, asi que atentos, se despide si tia magy ( y su favorita obvio :3)**


	3. Chapter 3- un collar,muchos significados

**Helli, no se que poner de saludo, asi que solo lean :3**

Después de que nuestros héroes ayudaran a la gente del valle con sus pertenencias, se dirigieron hacia el palacio de jade en busca del maestro shifu, para saber si él tenía información de aquel dije tan extraño que le habían quitado a aquel sujeto

-y dinos tigresa, cómo pudiste quitarle ese collar sin que se diera cuenta-

-fue fácil, él estaba distraído y yo solo aproveche eso-

-ni yo mismo me di cuenta de eso-

-tienes razón mono, yo tampoco me di cuenta, cómo pudiste hacerlo tan rápido-

-podrían dejar de hacer preguntas!?- se escuchaba algo irritada

-vamos tigresa, solo dinos como lo hiciste y te dejaremos en paz- decía con emoción po, con la esperanza de que le dijera

-miren ya llegamos- y sin más que decir se adelantó, pues ya no toleraba sus preguntas

-que le pasa?-

-solo debe estar cansada chicos, y sus preguntas no ayudan-

-tal vez tengas razón víbora-

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, pudieron observar a tigresa hablando con el maestro shifu, tal vez sobre la pelea, y le mostro el collar, pero sucedió algo inesperado, el maestro paso de su cara seria a una más preocupada, de inmediato le arrebato el dije a tigresa e hiso una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran, se dirigían al salón de rollos (no sé si se llame así pero en donde buscaron la historia de ooway y kai)

-"vaya, el maestro si se ve muy preocupado, será que sabrá a quien le pertenece ese símbolo?, o porque se habrá puesto así, sea lo que sea debe ser muy malo"- pensaba po mientras él y los demás seguían al maestro shifu

El ambiente era algo incómodo, puesto que todo estaba en silencio y el maestro no se veía muy, aparte no sabían que era lo que sucedía, lo único que sabían es que tenía que ver con aquel dije extraño, al entrar en el salón, el maestro se puso a buscar, buscaba por aquí, por allá y por acullá, pero no encontraba lo que fuera que buscara

-maestro shifu, que es lo que esta buscando?- preguntaba mono

-aquí no esta, aquí tampoco, AJA!- grito de una manera victoriosa- aquí esta

-que cosa?-

-en este rollo nos dirá un poco sobre este medallón tan extraño, yo sabía que lo había visto en otro lado, pero no creí que alguien lo tendría-

-es malo que alguien lo tenga?, da poderes sobrenaturale?, o aun peor, hace que cualquiera que lo toque se vuelva loco y no quiera apartarse de ese dije, haciendo que entren en una total locura capaz de matar a cualquiera que lo quiera!?_

-la única locura aquí es la tuya, no da superpoderes, y si, es muy malo que alguien la tenga-

-porque maestro shifu?-

-miren, hace 40 años, apareció alguien, jamás supimos su nombre verdadero, pero le decían shadow night, desato uno de los peores desastres en los pueblos y valles, era alguien demasiado fuerte, nadie le podía hacer frente, así que los mayores maestros se reunieron e hicieron un plan para derrotar a ese mal, fue difícil, y era algo impresionante, pues era mucho más joven que todos los maestros de kung fu, y sabia técnicas inimaginables, pero lograron derrotarlo y lo encerraron, pero en uno de sus intentos por escapar, lo logro, pero dejo algo muy importante, y era un dije como este-

-pero por que tiene este símbolo tan extraño?-

-no lo sé, que extraño, este tiene solo una daga entrecruzada con una calavera, pero el símbolo que está en el rollo es de un cuervo sobre una daga, y a los costados tiene el símbolo de valknut y aegishjalmur-

-y tienen algún significado maestro?- preguntaba tigresa con algo de inquietud

-sí, valknut es como "nudo de la muerte", el aegishjalmur es " el temor", la daga es "traición", y el cuervo es la maldad... "la muerte"-

-que horrible!, quien pondría eso en un dije tan lindo?- se quejaba víbora

-entonces, porque este collar tiene símbolos diferentes?-

-mmm, no lo se, pero es bueno que sean diferentes, espero-

-por qué?-

-solo imagínenselo, si fuera igual que el que está aquí dibujado, significaría que shadow night sigue vivo y preparado para atacar en cualquier momento, pero como es diferente, solo se trata de alguien que le gusta usar dijes con un significado algo tétrico-

-maestro shifu, el sujeto menciono algo de un superior, también de alguien a quien le dice "su señora"-

-debemos de saber quiénes son, puede ser que quieran seguir los pasos de shadow, si los vuelven a ver, captúrenlos-

Después de esa reveladora historia, los chicos fueron al salón de entrenamientos, el maestro shifu se quedó con el dije para mantenerlo a salvo, al parecer esto fue algo muy pesado de reflexionar para los demás, quienes se preguntaban, que pasaría si ellos siguen los pasos de shadow night?, serían capaces de parar algo tan grande?, serían suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a esos sujetos?, no lo sabían, puede ser que hayan avanzado con el entrenamiento del chi, hayan mejorado sus técnicas con la ayuda de po, pero no estaban muy seguros si todo eso funcionaria…

-vaya, eso si me dejo helado- mono hablo haciendo que el ambiente no estuviera muy tenso

-y que lo digas- apoyo grulla

-creen que sigan sus pasos, o solo haya sido una coincidencia eso de los dijes?-

-no lo creo, creen que seamos capaces de enfrentarlos?- decía con preocupación mantis-

-chicos basta, si los enfrentamos o no, somos suficientemente fuertes para detenerlos, recuerden han mejorado sus habilidades, y aparte tenemos el poder del chi, no creo que ellos lo tengan, asi que no se preocupen los venceremos-decía decidido po, tratando de darles animo a sus compañeros y/o alumnos

-pero no pudimos detener a ese sujeto que te hace pens…- antes de que grulla pudiera terminar lo que decía fue irrumpido por po

-eso, pfff, solo nos tomó por sorpresa, aparte eso es parte del pasado, y el pasado lo tienen que dejar ir-

-vaya, ya suenas como el maestro ooway-ese comentario hiso reír a todos, bueno excepto a una tigresa, quien estaba sumida en su entrenamiento y sus pensamientos…

-"esto no es muy extraño, si fueran seguidores de ese sujeto, porque robarían joyas y desafiarían a su superior, a parte, porque utilizarían un símbolo diferente?, creo que no fue muy buena idea de mi parte dejarlos ir, ahora tenemos más dudas de las que teníamos, lo mejor será hacerme cargo de mis acciones, los iré a buscar, no importa cuánto tarde los tengo que encontrar, ese fue mi error, cuando todos se vayan a dormir saldré, estoy segura que se fueron en dirección al bosque, o si no a un valle cercano, esta vez sí que no se libraran de mi tan fácil, menos ese lince, se arrepentirá de haber dicho que somos una decepción, espero no se den cuenta de mi ausencia"

 **Gracias por leer, perdonen si es un poco corto, pero es que iba a escribir mas pero créanme que quise poner algún símbolo para el collar, pero no quería que fuera cualquiera, si no uno que representara maldad, muerte, pero poner solo el cuervo se me hacia algo un poco corriente haci que busque mas, y me tarde como casi dos horas, y luego diseñe como seria maso menos el símbolo del collar, despues pongo una foto con el diseño que hice, y en lo que buscaba se me fue toda la historia asi que esto fue lo que pude escribir jeje, bueno adiós por que mis ojos ya no toleran tanto brillo de la pantalla de la computadora, adiós :3**


	4. Chapter 4- secretos revelados

**Ya llegue :3, lo se me extrañaron mucho pero ya no lloren mas aqui estoi, y les traigo un Nuevo capitulo de esta historia, que según yo, les esta gustando asi que a leer ^.^**

 **Secretos revelados**

Ya era de noche, solo faltaba un par de horas para que tigresa emprendiera su búsqueda para encontrar a esos sujetos, necesitaba hacerlo cuando todos estuvieran completamente dormidos

-bueno chicos, yo me ire a dormir, buenas noches-se despedía víbora

-si yo también, estoy cansado, adiós- también se retiro mono

Y así se fueron retirando uno por uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, la mayoría estaba durmiendo, excepto una tigresa, quien se preparaba para salir a buscar a esos bandidos

-creo que ya estoy lista- y con mucho cuidado, abrió su puerta haciendo lo posible por no hacer ningún ruido, pero en uno de sus pasos, se pudo escuchar un chillido en el piso de madera pero nadie lo pudo escuchar, excepto alguien…

Corría lo más rápido que podía, tenía que darse prisa, pues necesitaba llegar antes del amanecer, sino todos preguntarían donde ha estado o por que se fue sola?, y conociendo a sus amigos, eso era lo mas probable y no tenia la paciencia para escuchar tantas preguntas.

Ya habia llegado al bosque, miraba de un lado a otro, pero no veía nada, ni escuchaba a nadie, siguió su camino pero en todo ese recorrido no encontraba a sus presas, asi que tomo el camino al valle mas cercano que habia por esos rumbos, pero algo llamo su atención, era la voz de alguien, y estaba segura de quien era, se dirigía hacia donde se escuchaban las voces, y asi pudo notar la luz de una fogata, dio un salto, agarrandoce del árbol de bambu, quedando asi arriba de ellos, poniendo toda la atención…

-y ahora que aremos?- preguntaba uno de los leopardos mientras agarraba un dumpling

-no lo se-el lince estaba de un lado a otro con una mano en la cintura y otra en su barbilla, tigresa pudo notar que no tenia la capucha cubriendo su cara

-oye hermano…-

-que quieres!?-

-tranquilo, solo te quería decir…-pero antes de que le dijera lo que le diría, poso su vista al cuello de su hermano y se pudo percatar de que su collar/dije no lo tenia- oye te quitaste el collar?

-que!?-

-si, tu collar, con tu símbolo, te lo quitaste o lo dejaste en la base?-

-esto no puede estar pasando!-

 _-es tan tonto que apenas se da cuenta de eso-_ pensaba tigresa

-qué pasa?-

-me lo quitaron-

-que!-

-debió ser ese tigre-

-la que le dio una paliza jefe?-

-SILENCIO!, debió quitármelo cuando peleábamos, esto es malo, debemos darnos prisa, muévanse-

-por qué, que tanto pueden hacer con tu collar?-

-sí que eres idiota, si tienen el collar verán el símbolo, al ver el símbolo, investigaran al respecto, si investigan sabrán maso menos lo que queremos hacer, y nos empezaran a perseguir, lo ENTIENDES!?-

-tranquilo, está bien démonos prisa-así todos agarraron sus cosas, apagaron la fogata y empezaron a caminar, tigresa bajo el bambú sigilosamente, aprovechando que uno de esos leopardos se quedó atrás, le cubrió la boca y lo llevo a un lugar donde no pudieran verla ni escucharlos…

-ahora dime, a donde se dirigen?-

-no te diré nada-

-lo digo por tu propio bien, claro si es que quieres descendencia-

-…-

-ahora dime, juro que no te are daño si me lo dices por las buenas-

\- está bien, te lo diré, nos dirigimos a la ciudad de Xiamen-

-seguro?-

-s-si-

-muy bien, pero lamento decirte que tendré que romper mi promesa-

-que!?-

-sabes que si te dejo ir, le dirás a los demás, no cometeré otro error- y con un puñetazo lo dejo inconsciente, agarro sus patas y se dirigió a la cárcel más cercana para dejar a ese bandido.

Cuando lo dejo ahí, se dirigió al palacio, pues ya casi amanecía, y lo que menos quería, era llegar y ver a sus amigos preocupados y al maestro shifu con ese semblante tan serio, frio y que muestra una desaprobación ante aquella acción, puede que ya no los entrene, pero aun es el maestro, que tantos años, les pedía más de ellos, el que les ordenaba hacer la cosas bien, con sigilo, hacer las cosas en equipo, y si ay algo que le molestara más que las torpezas de po, era eso, no trabajar en equipo, por eso cuando tigresa se escabullía de joven para hacer alguna misión y volvía triunfante, shifu no lo veía una victoria, sino un espantoso error, algo inaceptable, he ahí los castigos tan duros que le daba shifu a tigresa, algo como entrenamiento sin descansar, ni comer, cargar 50kg en pesas todo el día, por eso tigresa empezó a trabajar más en equipo, así fue como inicio su instinto de líderacion ante los demás furiosos, y aun tiene ese don, por eso necesitaba llegar antes de que los demás despertaran, no importa si muera de sueño, nadie debe saber que se escabullo, ya sabría el cómo decirles la información que consiguió.

Al llegar al palacio de jade, fue directamente al salón de entrenamiento, quería disimular lo más que podía, aprovechar que nadie estaba despierto, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a alguien ahí adentro…

-tigresa, pensé que estabas dormida-

-yo también pensé lo mismo, po-

-y, por que estas aquí tan temprano?-

-solo, no pude seguir durmiendo y quise venir solo para pasar el tiempo-

-sí, yo tampoco hubiera podido dormir si estuviera tras bandidos a la mitad de la noche- la había descubierto

-qué, pero cómo?-

-te escuche salir y quise echar un vistazo, y me encuentro con que perseguías a los bandidos del otro día-

-está bien, si fui a buscarlos, feliz?-

-realmente no, porque fuiste tras ellos, y por qué fuiste tú sola?- era obvio que estaba preocupado, puede que solo viera como llevo a un bandido a la cárcel, pero eso fue más que suficiente para alertarlo que fue tras los demás

-necesitábamos más información, así que deduje que estarían cercas, no más lejos que el valle vecino, y fui yo sola por que fue mi error dejarlos ir, no debo hacer responsables a los demás por mis actos-

-pero exponer tu vida?, solo por información que podríamos conseguir investigando-

-me puedo cuidar sola- él lo sabía y era consciente de ello, pero cuando se iba sin ningún aviso, eso lo preocupaba, los bandidos eran demasiados, y el lince encapuchado le dio un gran reto a él, nadie puede saber si a ella también, pues esa ves por qué su furia la domino, le podría ganar a uno pero no a 5, y eso le preocupaba, que no saliera victoriosa, que no regresara

-lo sé, pero eran demasiados, si uno me agarro desprevenido, mostrando ser más ágil y fuerte, no sabemos si ese es todo su potencial… mira solo no vuelvas hacer eso, recuerda, somos un equipo, y como tal debemos de luchar-

-sí, maestro- puso su puño en su mano e hiso una reverencia, po no lo recibió muy bien, pues le incomodaba, se sentía como si fuera el maestro shifu, y eso si no era bonito.

Se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta, los dos se voltearon para saber quien era y era nada más y nada menos que el rey de roma, el maestro shifu, el cual no se notaba muy feliz (como siempre XD)

-maestro shifu!-

-guerrero dragón, maestra tigresa, se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?- se podía notar algo de enfado en su voz

-lo lamento maestro, solo que no podía dormir, así que quise pasar el tiempo entrenando?-

-y tú, po?-

-e-estaba esperando a tigresa, para charlar?- se notaba que estaba nervioso

-y se podría saber, sobre que charlaban?-

-amm…- ambos se miraron, no sabían que decirle

-vamos, no medirán que charlaban sobre unos bandidos que tigresa persiguió a la mitad de la noche?- los dos no dijeron nada, no sabían que decirle

-po, déjanos a solas-y así po se dirigió a la salida, no iba a poner oposición, sabía que era serio lo que hablarían

-maestro shifu, lo siento-

-que no has aprendido que no debes hacer las cosas tu sola, que tienes a un equipo y aparte un nuevo maestro al que obedecer?-

-lo sé, pero fue mi error haber dejado libres a esos sujetos, tenía que ir tras ellos, necesitábamos información-

-entonces tú los dejaste libres?, mira tigresa, siempre he tratado de enseñarte a hacer las cosas bien, pero no has aprendido, eres incapaz de hacer las cosas correctamente, de pensar de una manera lógica-

\- no quería que los demás fueran afectados por mi culpa, yo solo, quería arreglar mi error-

-pero ese fue el problema, hiciste un error, uno que podía traer consecuencias graves, pero no te importo, me has fallado, otra vez- y con estas palabras el maestro salió del salón de entrenamientos, dejando a tigresa sola.

Ella no estaba triste, tampoco enojada por aquel reclamo, solo decepcionada de ella misma, porque en su cabeza no dejaba de retumbar que pudo haber traído consecuencias graves, y en su mente no dejaba de decirse a ella misma, "es cierto", "he fallado", "debo de hacer las cosas bien", "no volverme a equivocar", al decirse estas palabras se puso de pie y se dirigió al circuito para empezar a entrenar, necesitaba "reflexionar" lo que hiso y pensar en cómo evitar fallos y errores para ya no decepcionar a todos con su torpeza e inmadurez…

 **He aquí el cuarto capítulo, realmente lo termine muy apenas, pues ya casi son las doce (quien este despierto a esta hora es todo un crack! :v) y mi papa me regaño y me dijo que le apagara jeje lo que hago por ustedes**

 **Espero les haya gustado, la verdad a mí me gustó mucho la parte donde están tigresa y shifu hablando, tiene un nose que,**

 **Bueno ya saben, si tienen sugerencias digamelas en los reviews, saben que las recibire con gusto, también les quiero agradecer por comentar, enserio se siente bonito cuando me comentan TuT ailofiu 3**

 **Pues ya sin mas que decir (o escribir) me despido**

 **mentira, tambien les quiero decir que mi avatar (foto, imagen, etc..)**

 **que puse es el diseño que hise del simbolo de shadow nigth, no esta muy alla pero algo es algo**

 **ahora si me despido**

 **bye**


	5. Chapter 5- un nuevo amigo o enemigo?

**Hola mis pequeños demonios, perdonen si tarde un poco con este capítulo, pero es que cuando seleccionaba el archivo me salía que era docx, y asi no se puede pero ya todo arreglado ^.^, espero -3-, y por favor, lean la nota del final es IMPORTANTE, bueno no los sigo entreteniendo a leer**

 **¿Un nuevo amigo o enemigo?**

Ya todos habían despertado y se encontraban entrenando, como de costumbre, aun que debes en cuando sacaban algún tema para que el ambiente no fuera tan tenso, reían, discutían, y había uno que otro grito, pero se la estaban pasando bien entre ellos, claro sin contar a un panda, que estaba ocupado con el maestro shifu, y una tigresa siberiana, quien estaba demasiada concentrada con su entrenamiento, claro, siempre ha sido así, pero esta vez había algo en su mirada, ni siquiera hacia un gesto de disgusto ante aquellas bromas tan "infantiles" de parte de sus compañeros, pues trataba de ser igual de dedicada en su entrenamiento como "era" antes.

Mientras con po, él se moría del aburrimiento, sabía que tenía que poner atención al maestro shifu y a todo lo que le decía, pues quería ser un buen maestro, pero jamás pensó que tendría que ver y estudiar tantas cosas, ni siquiera sabía que tenían una biblioteca, y a si fue todo su recorrido, pensó que nunca acabaría de ver todo en el palacio, pero vio como de repente el maestro shifu se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para verlo.

-po- sonaba tranquilo

-si maestro shifu?-

-ya te he mostrado todo lo que tenía que mostrarte, estas más que listo-

-seguro que no falta nada por ver o estudiar?-

-más que seguro, y para demostrarte que estás listo, tú te encargaras de la misión-

-ENSERIO!?, espere, cual misión?-

-hay panda-decía con fastidio- la misión de capturar a los seguidores de shadow nigth-

-pero maestro ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar, a parte no sabemos si son seguidores de ese sujeto-

-mira, si tigresa fue tras ellos, no creo que haya sido para jugar, y cuando los encuentren sabrán si quieren seguir los pasos de shadow o no-

-ve, debería ir con nosotros maestro, usted ya tiene experiencia con esta clase de problemas-

-exacto, y tú no, por eso te encargaras de esto, aparte yo no soy el maestro de aquí, eres tu- y con estas palabras el maestro se fue, dejando a un atormentado panda, quien, de mala gana, se dirigió al salón de entrenamientos para decirles todo esto a sus amigos y alumnos.

Al llegar al salón, se detuvo en frente de la puerta, no se atrevía a entrar, los nervios lo consumían, pero no tenía otra opción, tomo una bocanada de aire y entro a la habitación, como lo suponía estaban todos ahí, dio unos pasos al frente y los llamo...

-chicos- los demás dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y le dirigieron la mirada a po- tenemos una misión-

-es acerca de esos sujetos?- preguntaba víbora con una mirada curiosa

-sí, tenemos que ir tras ellos, saber qué es lo que planean, así que tigresa, alguno de ellos te dio información?- los demás posaron sus miradas a ella, puesto que ellos no sabían lo que había pasado.

\- menciono que él y los demás se dirigían a la ciudad de Xiamen, supongo que ahí se encontraran con sus superiores-

-está bien, preparen sus cosas, tenemos que ir a la ciudad de xiamen para derrotar a esos sujetos y saber qué es lo que planean-

-esperen, de que nos perdimos, como es que tigresa sabe eso?- preguntaba mono mirando con confusión a tigresa

-larga historia-

-está bien-

Así todos los maestros se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para preparar sus cosas, pues era un viaje un poco largo.

Víbora, no tenía mucho que alistar, aprovecho para ir a hablar con tigresa, es obvio que no dejaría pasar este asunto, aparte de que le causaba mucha intriga. Toco la puerta y con una voz suave llamo a tigresa.

-pasa víbora-

-gracias, oye me puedes contestar algo?- ella no se estaría con rodeos (autora: ay víbora, disimula, disimula XD)

\- si- _presiento a donde va esto_ \- pensaba con fastidio tigresa, conocía a víbora y ella se entera de todo, y si no sabe de qué hablan ella lo sabría tarde que temprano, así era desde que la conoció

-como sabias a donde se dirigían o como conseguiste esa información?-

- _lo sabía-_ pues solo se lo pregunte a uno de esos sujetos- fue lo único que le dijo y seria lo único que le diría

-y como lo encontraste?-

 _-no se cansa de preguntar_ \- solo fue casualidad-

-tigresa!, es obvio que no fue casualidad, vamos, dime, soy tu amiga-

-mira, tengo que alistar mis cosas, así que por favor d…-

-fuiste tras ellos, en una de tus "escapadas" nocturnas?-

-no son escapadas-

-pero fuiste tras ellos TÚ sola, te das cuenta de que es peligroso que hagas eso, tigresa estamos contigo, no tienes por qué hacer eso-

-lo sé, pero fui yo quien los dejo ir, tenía que hallarlos y… mira, tengo que preparar mis cosas, así que si pudieras dejarme sola, sería mejor-

-está bien, pero que tal si te ayudo, tengo tiempo, que te parece?-

-está bien-

Ya todos estaban casi listos para partir hacia la ciudad de Xiamen, po los estaba esperando en la entrada, se sentía nervioso, y mucho, pero también muy feliz, pues por fin después de un tiempo, saldría a otra misión con sus amigos, trataba de contenerse, pues no quería que los demás lo sorprendieran saltando de la alegría, puede que sea una misión donde haiga mucho peligro, pero no descartaría la idea de divertirse un poco con ellos, como antes.

En el bosque de bambú, se podía visualizar como una figura, que tenía una capa con capucha, corría sin ningún logar fijo, pero atrás de esa figura se encontraban unos jabalíes persiguiéndolo, estaban armados con espadas, uno tenía un mazo…

-corran, no se nos debe escapar!-

-ja, no me alcanzaran con esa velocidad, inútiles- se burlaba aquella figura de voz masculina

-QUE!, ahora si estás muerto gato!-

El sujeto corría, tenía que deshacerse de los jabalíes, no sabía cómo, pero vio que a lo lejos se encontraba un valle, esa era su oportunidad, así que se dirigió hacia allá

Al entrar al valle, siguió corriendo, pues los jabalíes lo seguían persiguiendo, al entrar ellos, asustaron a todos los habitantes, (autora: ya saben, se traumaron con lo de la otra vez jeje XD) así que un conejo corrió hacia la campana y la toco, dejo aturdidos a los jabalíes y al sujeto, pero en esto el aprovecho para atacarlos, fue sigiloso, y se puso detrás de ellos.

-aquí estoy- y con estas palabras se giraron y pudieron ver una zarpa, dos de ellos reaccionaron rápido, pero el de en medio no tuvo la misma suerte y fue golpeado con tanta bruscalidad que quedo tirado en el piso noqueado.

Los otros dos agarraron sus armas, el de la espada trato de hacerle aunque sea una cortada, pero este solo lo esquivo, pero no se dio cuenta que el otro jabalí tomo su mazo, y pudo darle un golpe muy fuerte, mandándolo contra una casa y quebrándole un brazo,

-aag!-se quejaba al ver su brazo de esa manera

-devuélvenos la bolsa, ahora-

-está bien, pero ya no destruyan nada- pero antes de que pudiera darles la bolsa, una voz interrumpió

-que sucede aquí- era nada más y nada menos que po,

-miren que tenemos aquí, los cinco furiosos y el guerrer… perdón, maestro dragón, no se preocupen ya nos vamos-

-crees que los dejare ir?-

-no hicimos nada malo-

-estas seguro?-

-esto, lo provoco el-señalando al sujeto con el brazo roto- él nos robó algo de nuestra pertenencia, solo lo pediríamos, pero él se puso a la defensiva, solo tomaremos lo que es nuestro y nos iremos

Se acerca hacia el sujetó, observa que en su mano hay una bolsa y se la arrebata

-es esto?-

-si-

-tengan y no vuelvan- asi los jabalíes se fueron felices, mientras los furiosos y po observaban aquel sujeto

-quien eres y que haces aquí?- decía en forma amenazante tigresa

-tranquila, mira solo…-

-antes de que digas algo quítate la capucha-

-esta bien- tomo los extremos de la capucha- me llamo…

 **Y se acabo, muajajajaja, primero quiero mencionar, este es el primer Oc que pongo, pero cuidado , no es el oc principal , miren, cuando ustedes ponen mi historia, sale de que caricatura película o serie es y también vienen los personajes, yo puse a po, a tigresa y a un OC, pero este sujeto no es un personaje principal por asi decirlo, mas , pero mucho más adelante, daré a conocer mi Oc principal ok? Ok**

 **Segundo: esta vez haremos algo diferente, asi es, ustedes pequeños diablos y diablas decidirán el nombre de nuestro nuevo personaje, los posibles nombres**

· **Jian**

· **Shun**

· **Lee**

 **Y las posibles especies**

· **Tigre (dorado o siberiano)**

· **León**

· **Lince**

 **Bueno escojan, y verán los resultados en el próximo capítulo, adiós :3**


	6. Chapter 6-nuevo luchador de la justicia

**Que tal, perdonen si me tarde pero es que comenzaron los examines bimestrales y esta canijo, aparte, tuve que actualizar otras historias, por que como sabrán, tengo una cuenta en wattpad, y yo de burra, quise crear muchas historias, haya y aquí y no medí bien mi tiempo jeje:b**

 **Solo lean :3**

 **Un nuevo luchador de la justicia**

Aquel sujeto, se paró del piso, limpio los escombros de su capa, tomo los extremos de su capucha y con una voz seria contesto…

-me llamo…. Shun-al decir esto dejo caer su capucha, dejando ver su rostro y parte de su torso, todos quedaron impresionados al verlo bien, tenía el cuerpo algo trabajado, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa sin mangas color azul rey, pero lo que más les impresiono fue ver la especie que era…

-¡¿Eres un león!? - dijo víbora con cierta emoción y curiosidad en su voz- entonces no eres de por estos lugares, verdad?-

-así es damita, vengo de un lugar muy lejano de aquí- decía de una forma muy coqueta, algo que alguien no tomo muy bien

-¿y que si vienes de muy lejos, que haces aquí?- decía grulla con un toque de enojo en su voz

-tranquilo, miren les explicare…-

-que sea rápido- interrumpía tigresa

Aquel león se le quedo viendo, la miraba de arriba abajo, algo que po no tomo muy bien

\- lo haré lo más rápido que pueda, no creo que sea tan larga mi explicación, así que tranquila preciosa- tigresa iba a propinarle un golpe, pero fue detenida por po

-solo habla- decía po con un tono de voz serio

-está bien, miren yo soy un guerrero del templo "Shing Wong", pero ha habido algunos problemas, pues la ciudad vecina, quieren la guerra, pero no solo con nosotros, sino con las demás ciudades y pueblos cercanos, entonces mi maestro convoco una reunión con los líderes de aquellos lugares…

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Yo estaba de guardia junto con un compañero, vigilábamos las entradas, mientras que los líderes y mi maestro hablaban sobre este problema._

- _Gracias por venir-_

 _-¿qué es lo que pasa maestro Wong?- menciono uno de los lideres_

 _-la ciudad de Xiamen nos quiere hacer la guerra por nuestros territorios-_

 _-¡!¿QUE!?, como es eso posible, teníamos un trato-_

 _-lo sé, pero ellos no lo quieren respetar, ya he tratado de hacer que esto no ocurra, pero no escuchan -_

 _-¿pero, por que querrían nuestros territorios?-_

 _-no son solo los territorios, son también las riquezas, el poder que obtendrían al dominar y mandarnos-_

 _-entonces lo único que quieren es la influencia que les daría dominar nuestras tierras-_

 _-vamos Wong, tus muchachos los detendrán, ellos siempre hacen bien su trabajo,? crees que con esto no podrán?-_

 _-¿es que no entienden?, esto es una guerra, no una competencia, son fuertes, pero no suficientes para enfrentar a los soldados del general Qiang, él es demasiado persistente, y cuando le envían una orden, la cumplirá a toda costa, no pienso arriesgarme de una forma tan colosal, pues sería un intento inútil-_

 _con esas palabras, mi maestro logro que los demás se quedaran helados, incluso yo, pues tenía razón, no éramos nada comparados con el ejército del genereal Qiang, no solo eran más que nosotros, sino que eran fuertes y no eran de pelear justamente, pues siempre venían armados o usaban trucos para despistarnos, si nosotros llevábamos ventaja o estuviéramos cercas de ganar, Qiang sacaba un dije con un símbolo, este brillaba, pero lo curioso es que todos sus soldados tenían también un collar con un símbolo, pero todos eran diferentes, y cuando brillaba el de su general, el de ellos también, haciendo que vuelvan a la pelea con las mismas o más fuerzas._

 _Estaba con mis demás compañeros entrenando, sabíamos que era inútil, pero no huiríamos como cobardes, era mejor morir peleando que vivir huyendo._

 _Salí a buscar a mi hermano, pues era extraño no verlo entrenar, pues él se lo toma muy enserio, hasta como pasatiempo, supuse que estaría con el maestro, así que me dirigí al salón principal, y como lo sospeche ahí estaban_

 _-hermano!- trate de llamar su atención pero el apenas me miro_

 _-¿qué haces aquí, shun?- sonaba muy serio, más de lo normal_

 _-te estaba buscando, es que no te vi en el entrenamiento y me parecido extraño-_

 _-necesitaba hablar con el maestro Wong-_

 _-¿para qué?, todo lo aclaro en la reunión de los líderes-_

 _-no, él está ocultando algo más, pues él sabe que podemos vencer al ejército con ayuda de su estudiante estrella, no sé de qué se preocupa-_

 _-sabes que aunque usemos un elemento sorpresa, no ganaremos, no mientras tengan esos collares-_

 _-los podemos vencer, si tenemos la ayuda de "sayoko", no lo entiendes, ha avanzado mucho, supera hasta al general Qiang y te consta-_

 _-creo que tienes razón, entonces, ¿crees que si nos oculte algo?-_

 _-espero que no, pero es una posibilidad-_

 _Tenía razón, eso era una posibilidad, pues era cierto que les podíamos ganar con ayuda de "Sayoko", pero el maestro no menciono nada a cerca de eso en la reunión de los líderes y eso es muy extraño, oímos como se abrió la puerta principal, era el maestro Wong._

 _-chicos ¿qué hacen aquí? – estaba confundido y…. ¿nervioso?_

 _-maestro, necesito hablar con usted, porque no menciono a say…- le tapó la boca mi maestro antes de que terminara_

 _-¡¿estás loco!?, no pronuncies ese nombre aquí y mucho menos en estos momentos-_

 _-pero, ¿Por qué?, que tiene de malo, sabe que todos se enteraran de su existencia tarde que temprano- trate de hacer que entrara en razón, pues eso era evidente_

 _-lo sé, pero prefiero que sea tarde-_

 _-entonces, ¿Por qué NO NOS ENFRENTAMOS A ELLOS!?- se está desesperando_

 _-no grites!, mira no quiero que se enfrenten a ellos por qu…-_

 _Mi maestro quedo en silencio, pues se escucharon gritos, salimos del templo y lo que vimos fue espantoso, pues la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por los soldados de Qiang, y no solo eso, se estaban robando las joyas, e incendiando el lugar, todos mis compañeros estaban peleando, estábamos tan sumidos en nuestra conversación que no nos dimos cuenta de cuando empezaron a atacar y cuando fueron ellos a ayudar._

 _Mi hermano y yo íbamos con los demás a detener esta locura, pero algo impacto contra el templo y contra nosotros, destrozando las paredes y pilares del lugar._

 _Pude ver como los soldados entraban a invadir el templo, pero pude ver una sombra, no estaba seguro si era Qiang o alguien más, pues el humo no me dejaba ver bien, pero lo más seguro es que fuera el, supongo._

 _-BASTA!, vámonos de aquí- si era el_

 _-pero señor, las ordenes de…-_

 _-no importan, esto solo es una advertencia para ellos, yo le explicare todo, vámonos-_

 _No me podía quedar así, pero pude ver como mi hermano me hiso una seña para que fuera con el maestro Wong, mientras él iba lo distraía lo suficiente, aunque sé que no durara mucho, solo será como el juguete y Qiang el dueño de aquel objeto, pero cualquier distracción, mientras de tiempo, es más que suficiente, cuando él se abalanzo sobre Qiang, yo corrí lo más rápido que pude y tome al maestro._

 _-Shun-_

 _-si maestro-_

 _-ve a avisarles a los demás-_

 _-pero maestro, de que serviría, ni con las mejores armas podrán vencerlos, ya vio como quedamos, tal vez si enviamos a "say…-_

 _-No!, creo que tienes razón, no podrán ni con el mejor armamento, necesitamos ayuda, ya se, ve al valle de la paz, ahí está el palacio de jade con los mejores maestros de kung fu, ve rápido, ellos nos podrán ayudar-_

 _-si maestro, pero donde esta j…- pude ver como mi hermano estaba tirado en el piso, Qiang se acercaba a nosotros, me puse en posición de batalla_

 _-vamos, shun, ve por ellos, si son los mejores traelos, quiero un reto, y no tardes, les dare tiempo-_

 _-no te creo-_

 _-sabes que soy de palabra, al menos cuando quiero, y créeme que sería muy grato vencer a esos "grandes maestros de kung fu" y hacerlos quedar en ridículo-_

 _-¿cuánto tiempo tengo?_

 _-una semana-_

 _-pero, eso no es suficiente-_

 _-entonces date prisa-_

 _Ahora entendía el porque me propuso esto, no alcanzaría o eso pensaba, pero solo empecé a correr, estaba en riesgo muchas vidas y pueblos, no fallaría_

 **Fin flashback**

-por eso he venido aquí, necesito su ayuda-

-te ayudaremos-

-¿enserio!?-

-si, no dejaremos que vidas inocentes mueran solo por conquista de territorios-

-gracias-

-espera- intervino mono- comprendo todo, por qué venias aquí, y todo eso, pero no entiendo, ¿porque les robaste esa bolsa a esos sujetos?-

-porque… pues verán… es una larga historia..-

 **Listoooooooooooo**

 **Perdonen si tarde mucho en hacer este capitulo, pero estaba en exámenes bimestrales y ya sabran, también le quiero agradecer a todos los que participaron en esta nueva, como decirlo, estrategia o cpncurso, no se pero se los agradesco, y como vieron el nombre ganador fue**

 **Shun**

 **Y la especie ganadora fue**

 **León**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y dejen sus reviews, hasta la próxima**

 **Ayos :3**


	7. Chapter 7-el inicio de nuestra mision

**YA LLEGUEEEE :v, si amigos no estoy muerta, perdonen si me tarde exageradamente mucho, es que me dio flojera, ya saben tienes mucho tiempo y dices "mañana" "mañana" y ese mañana nunca llega, pero… ya llego, y les prometo que ya no me volveré a tardar tanto :3**

 **Lean por favor *w***

 **El inicio de nuestra misión**

Nuestros guerreros se encontraban afuera de la enfermería esperando a que terminaran de vendar el brazo de aquel león para poder hablar bien con él.

-¿creen que sea muy grave?- decía víbora con una voz algo preocupada y dulce

-¿lo de su brazo?, solo se lo habrán fracturado y nada más- decía Mono con mucha seguridad en su voz

-¿deberíamos confiar en él?, digo, ya nos contó todo eso, pero… ¿no siente que algo está mal?- empezó a hablar grulla

-yo no confió en el- decía con una voz seria tigresa

-vamos chicos, no debemos de cuestionarlo, nadie sería capaz de venir en nombre de algún templo importante solo para engañarnos, ¿no?-

-po, cualquiera podría hacer eso, hasta mantis-

-¡!oye!, ¡!claro que no!- decía ofendido mantis

-aja si, bueno el punto, es que cualquier bandido podría hacer eso, es como con mis galletas-

-mono, ¿tus galletas que tienen que ver?-

-que si veo mi jarrón de galletas vacío, le podría preguntar a mantis que quien se las comió, él me podría decir que fue po y yo le creo, pero si le pregunto a po, él podría decir que fuiste tú grulla, asa le podría hacer algún bandido, llegar y decir que tal templo necesita nuestra ayuda y… BOOM! Nos llevó a una trampa-

-aunque esto suene raro, mono tiene razón, no sabemos si él es un bandido que solo nos quiere tender una trampa o si es realmente cierto lo que dice-

-…-

-así que… ¿ustedes no me creen?- era la voz de shun quien estaba en la entrada de la enfermería, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-shun, nos sorprendiste-

\- y no es que no te creamos, solo sospechamos-

-está bien, entonces hare que esas sospechas desaparezcan-

-¿Cómo?-

-creo que no se han dado cuenta, pero en mi traje bien bordado el símbolo del templo-

-eso no nos dice nada-

-¿he?-

-pudiste haber robado ese traje-

-mmm, oh, lo olvide- empezó a sacar un rollo que estaba en su cinturón- tengan, es un mensaje firmado por los líderes de los pueblos-

Todos lo empezaron a leer, era cierto, estaba firmado y escrito por los líderes de aquellos lugares

-bueno, esto lo dice todo-

-eso me alegra, pero, ¿no creen que nos deberíamos ir ya?-

-pero que hay de tu brazo-

-estaré bien, es solo un brazo, en el camino curara-

-de acuerdo, chicos traigan sus cosas, tenemos que irnos- así todos fueron por sus mochilas y salieron del palacio.

Ya habían pasado el bosque de bambú, caminaban a paso normal, a pesar de que fuera una misión donde podía haber muchas dificultades y desgracias, se les veía tranquilos, mas en el león, quien iba delante de los demás.

No era necesario preguntarle, ni mucho menos mirarlo a la cara, con solo ver el cómo caminaba se notaba lo despreocupado que estaba. Po, al notar esto, decidió ir hablar con él.

-oye, shun- camino un poco más rápido para alcanzarlo

-sí, maestro dragón-

-no hace falta tanta formalidad, solo dime po-

-de acuerdo, po-

-gracias, oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-claro-

-te noto tranquilo, demasiado, ¿puedo saber porque?-

-pues, solo es que estoy feliz de que me estén acompañando para ayudar a mi templo y los demás pueblos y ciudades-

-sí, pero en estos momentos, cualquiera estaría muy preocupado y…-

-cualquiera menos yo- interrumpía shun- mira, po, si por algo es que me reconocen allá es por nunca preocuparme de nada, literalmente-

-¿y si algo les pasa?-

-se saben cuidar solos-

-pero, ¿no nos dijiste que no podían contra aquel ejército?-

-sí, pero, yo sé que son capaces de salir de esos apuros, solo es cuestión de confiar en ellos, de saber que ellos lo pueden lograr-

-…-

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en la mente del panda, haciéndolo recordar aquella mini discusión con tigresa, al haber recordado y analizar esas palabras con esos sucesos, después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de algo… el no confiaba del todo en ella, en realidad, en ninguno de los chicos, puede que pueda confiar en ellos con algún secreto, pero ese secreto no puede acabar con sus vidas, ese secreto no es tan fuerte para dejarlos molidos en el suelo…

- _solo son palabras-_ pensaba po- _no son golpes, no son apuñaladas, no son técnicas que pueden hacer que mueran-_

 _._

Lo demás del camino fue silencioso, nadie hablaba, pero eso no era incomodo, seguían el mismo paso, hasta que callo la noche, buscaron un lugar donde pasarla, pues no era muy seguro estar en un lugar demasiado visible, buscaron ramitas para hacer una fogata y algunas piedras.

Ya todos habían cenado algunos dumplings y se empezaron a recostar para disponerse a dormir, el cielo estaba totalmente iluminado por las estrellas, tan brillantes y bellas, sin mencionar el gran esplendor de aquella luna llena, que era el mayor centro de atención de aquella noche, era definitivo, ese era un hermoso espectáculo.

Ya todos estaban dormidos, o casi todos, pues había cierto león que estaba sentado en un árbol, admirando aquel cielo tan oscuro pero tan brillante a la vez, y sin despegar su vista de eso, empezó a subir más el árbol, pues quería ver más de cerca el cielo, teniendo cuidado de no caer por no agarrar bien alguna rama o que se lastimara mas el brazo, pero justo lo que no quería que pasara paso, al posar su pie en una delgada rama, esta empezó a crujir, pero no le importó y siguió, pero el peso era demasiado, haciendo que esta pequeña y delgada ramita se rompiera, el logro sujetarse de otra, mientras veía como caía el pedazo de rama, chocando contra el piso haciendo un pequeño sonido, uno que no podría despertar a nadie o eso creo.

Ya había llegado a la cima, se dispuso a acomodarse para seguir admirando aquel espectáculo, mas no podía, y no era por el hecho de que habían demasiadas ramas por todo el lugar, o por cómo se tambaleaba el árbol, no, era algo más, era una sensación de ser observado por algo, vigilado por alguien, asechado tal vez por una bestia, solo giro un poco su cabeza y hablo.

-sal de ahí, no es necesario que te ocultes- decía con una voz tranquila

-vaya, y yo que pensaba que no eras del tipo de sujetos que ponen atención a su entorno-

-me ofendes preciosa- dio un salto para bajar del árbol y así estar cara a cara

-tienes suerte de que te vamos a ayudar si no ya te hubiera matado a golpes-

-jajaja, solo bromeas-

-sabrás cuando este bromeando- decía con un tono de voz rudo y serio

-l-lo siento, maestra tigresa-

\- así está mejor-

-y dime, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-eso te lo iba a preguntar-

-pues solo vine a contemplar mejor el cielo, esto no pasa muy seguido que digamos-

-si tienes razón-

Y así los dos se quedaron viendo el cielo, bueno, tigresa se quedó viendo el cielo, pues sin que se diera cuenta, shun solo la miraba a ella, le daba ternura el cómo ponía total atención a las estrellas, puede que le diera miedo debes en cuando, y eso que apenas la conocía en persona, pero había algo más que solo miedo…

-creo que deberías de ir a dormir-

-ah, sí, creo que sí, aún falta mucho camino, pero, ¿tú no vienes?, después de todo tu eres el guía-

-ja, por favor llámame señor guía-

-mmm no- decía tigresa con voz seria

-que aguafiestas (-3-)-

Así tigresa regreso con los demás tratando de no hacer ruido, mientras shun se quedó ahí, aun viendo el cielo como una estatua, no se movía pues solo pensaba, esta vez no le prestaba atención a las estrellas, ni a la luna, realmente, no le estaba poniendo atención a nada…

 **Y termine, otra vez perdón por tardarme tanto, como dije me dio flojera y aparte no sabía que escribir realmente, si se abran fijado, el capítulo salió un poco aburrido.**

 **Ay ese shun es todo un loquillo XD, na no se crean :v, bueno ya saben dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, preguntas, tonterías, lo que se les venga a la mente :3, ya saben que me hacen muy feliz cuando comentan TwT**

 **Si traeré más capítulos más seguido, tal vez el martes o miércoles actualice,( o tal vez antes :b) porque este tiempo qué no he subido nada, lo voy a recuperar**

 **AYOS *3***


	8. Chapter 8 llegando a nuestro destino

**HELLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **OK NO.-.**

 **QUE TAL GENTE TAN GENIAL Y HERMOSA DE FANFICTION , BUENO, NO SE SI SEAN HERMOSOS POR FUERA, POR QUE POR DENTRO NO, EN SERIO, DESDE CUADO LOS ORGANOS Y LA SANGRE ES BELLA, SUPONGO QUE SOLO POR QUE NOS DAN VIDA, PERO NOMAS.**

 **Perdonen las mayúsculas, no me había dado cuenta :b, y me dio flojera ponerlo en minúscula pero ñe, asi es hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, y no solo porque lo prometi en el anterior, sino porque hoy es especial.**

 **Asi es amigos, el dia de hoy, todos nosotros somos sobrevivientes!, díganlo conmigo**

 **¡!SOBREVIVIENTES UNIDOS JAMAS SERAN EXTINTOS!**

 **Bueno basta y a leer :3**

 **Llegando a nuestro destino**

Ya había amanecido y nuestros héroes seguían con su camino, esta vez iban a un paso más rápido, nadie se había dado cuenta de eso, solo miraban el camino, esperando a que ya no faltara mucho, esperando poder llegar antes de que algo desafortunado pasara, tal vez, por esos pensamientos, empezaron a caminar inconscientemente de una manera algo acelerada, pero no importaba, no les importaba.

El bosque de bambú ya había quedado atrás, ahora estaban mucho más lejos, pues no se podía ver el palacio de jade, estaban en un lugar extraño, pues era como un lugar fantasma, se podía visualizar algunas cabañas en muy mal estado y otras quemadas, árboles secos y otros derribados, era un escenario horrible, también en el suelo se podían ver algunas lanzas, y espadas, unas oxidadas, otras rotas, se podía presentir que había sucedido una batalla…

-dios mío, ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntaba víbora horrorizada por aquel escenario tan perturbador

-este era un pueblo maestra víbora- decía shun

\- ¿y qué sucedió?-

-no estoy muy seguro, pero mi maestro me que aquí era un pueblo muy tranquilo y muy hermoso, siempre atraía gente con sus árboles de cerezos y sus pastos verdes, que aquí jamás falto nada, porque, literalmente, pedias encontrar lo que quisieras y más si tenía que ver con el descanso y la tranquilidad, o si querías pescar, podías ir a su gran estanque o buscar piedras preciosas en el lago.

 _Pero un día llegaron unos guerreros de armaduras y cascos de metal y empezaron a atacar a todo aquel que estuviera ahí, quemando las casa, matando tanto hombres como mujeres, esto también aplicaba en niños ,no se apiadaban de nadie y todo por que buscaban a alguien, buscaron de casa en casa, pero… cuando llegaron a la última…-_ decía shun señalando una cabaña totalmente destrozada y quemada _\- fue la familia que vivía en esa cabaña, la que tuvo la peor suerte, pues eran los familiares del sujeto que buscaban, pero a quien querían encontrar, había huido dejando a su familia a la merced de ellos, el aparentemente líder de aquellos sujetos, empuño su espada y degolló al padre, la madre estaba embarazada, solo traspaso su espada por su vientre dejando caer tanta sangre, así formando un charco enorme, para dejarla caer en el suelo y también degollarla, al salir de la cabaña solo prendieron fuego, pero escucharon algo en la parte de atrás, era una cachorra, no más de 5 años, ella estaba débil pues tenía quemaduras y tal vez algunos huesos fracturados, el solo se acercó y saco su espada, la niña sin nada de energía solo le dedico una mirada y callo desmayada, el líder solo guardo su espada y la tomo en sus brazos, llevándosela con él y los demás_ …-

-dicen que se la llevo solo para usarla de trampa, pues creían que con un poco de suerte aquel sujeto iría a por ella, pero de ahí en más, ya no sé qué abra ocurrido, es todo lo que mi maestro me conto-

-que espanto!-

-son unos malditos-

-¿y eso hace cuando fue?-

-hace unos 24 años maso menos, pero… eso ya no importa, solo sigamos caminando, aún queda bastante camino por recorrer-

-si… -

/ 

En la ciudad de Xiamen, se encontraban reunidos varios bandidos, atesorando sus tesoros que obviamente habían robado, en eso entran aquellos leopardos y linces que ya habían vencido nuestros héroes, los cuales, no se veían muy felices…

-ja, ¿qué les paso?, se ven más terribles que de costumbre-

-grrr, calla, tuvimos dificultades-

-jaja, si claro, est….- aquel bandido había sido interrumpido inesperadamente por un sujeto, quien se había colado en aquella conversación

-una simple dificultad no es suficiente para que los intimiden de una manera tan grande como para que se devuelvan a la guarida-

-general Qiang, pensé que estaba en una misión-

-también ustedes, ¿qué paso con lo que les encargaron?-

-Señor, se presentaron unos estorbos, son unos guerreros de kung fu, nos confiamos demasiado, pues resultaron ser más fuertes-

-entonces ese tonto de shun no bromeaba, bueno, sabes que tendré que informar esto y creme, no se pondrá nada feliz con lo que le diré, lo que se suponía era mi mejor escolta, ha fallado, no han aprendido nada- decía con una voz severa dejando como estatuas a aquellos sujetos

-p-por favor, Señor Qiang, se lo suplico, n-nosotros …-

-ja, ¿crees que rogándome tendrás un castigo menos horroroso?, recuerda, a mí no me tienes que rogar, todo es depende de la excusa que tengan y si les cree o no, aunque lo dudo, pues cundo este aquí, estará con muy mal humor, llegaron en mal momento, jajaja-

Y así el general salió de aquella habitación, dejando a un lince muy asustado…

-estamos muertos- susurraba, pues apenas y podía hablar… o reaccionar…

/

Ya habían pasado tres días, y nuestros héroes no llegaban a su destino, esto no les agradaba nada, así que decidieron seguir caminando por las noches, pues les quitaba mucho tiempo, tiempo que no tenían.

Ya habían cruzado varios pueblos, valles y algunos bosques más, todos ellos eran nuevos para ellos, pues jamás habían pasado por esos rumbos, y eso se les hacía extraño pues siempre tenían que ir a todos lados a capturar a bandidos o ir a otras ciudades, pero por alguna razón jamás habían pasado por ahí, eran lugares nuevos para ellos, pero no les desagradaba lo que veían, eran vistas muy hermosas, y sabían que si no hacían nada contra este nuevo enemigo, todo lo que habían visto, seria destruido, y no lo permitirían.

En esos momentos, se encontraban en un bosque, uno lleno de árboles y lagos, solo se podía escuchar el ruido del agua, era muy tranquilo, pero todo eso cambio, pues cuanto más caminaban más mórbido se veía aquel lugar, pues aquellos árboles, se empezaban a ver más secos, el ambiente ya no era de paz y tranquilidad, no, ahora era de angustia e inquietud, una atmosfera que podría provocarle a cualquiera un escalofrió por toda su espalda…

-ya llegamos- la voz de shun llamo la atención de todos, pues no esperaban llegar, al menos, no aun.

-¿estás seguro?-

-sí, solo miren asía allá, aquel edificio, es el templo donde se encuentra mi maestro, mis compañeros y mis hermanos-

-bueno, que esperamos, solo dinos por donde podemos ir sin ser vistos por alguien de aquella ciudad-

-echaré un vistazo, cuando les de la señal, ustedes irán por aquellas calles, pues ahí es donde más puestos hay, se pueden esconder detrás de estos, si alguno de esos bandidos va o están por esa zona, los tratare de distraer, ahora solo prepárense-

Todos asintieron y se fueron a algunos arbustos, solo esperarían pacientes la señal, para por fin llegar al templo, pues desde ahora, su misión es derrotar aquella ciudad, claro, no sin antes llegar para hablar con el maestro, pues necesitaban conocer más sobre a lo que se enfrentaban, ya que era un enemigo que ni siquiera habían visto, solo a unos lacayos, pero eso no les decía nada, solo que no deberán subestimar- sea lo que sea- a lo que se enfrenten…

 **SE ACABOOO**

 **Si, bueno, al fin ya llegaron, 7u7 que será lo que pasara**

 **¿Los capturaran?**

 **¿Estarán todos muertos ya?**

 **¿Habrá más shunxtigresa? (esto alguien me lo puso en los comentarios :v)**

 **Bueno bueno, por ahora dejare que ustedes piensen en eso, quiero ver que es lo que se imaginan y así poder acabar con sus posibilidades, JAJAJAJAJA, digo digo .-.**

 **AYOS :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellii, ya llegue pequeños demonios míos, espero estén listos para este capítulo *w*, sé que les va a encantar 7u7 (modo dross:** _ **activado)**_

 **Lean por favor :3**

 **Capitulo 9**

Nuestros héroes solo esperaban en unos arbustos la señal de shun, quien revisaba las calles de aquel lugar, esperando a que no hubiera ningún "obstáculo" al que se tuviera que enfrentar.

Con movimientos sigilosos y cuidadosos, subió a uno de los techos de aquellas descuidadas casas, ocultándose en las chimeneas para no ser visto por alguien, al observar por unos momentos las calles, noto que estaban vacías, no había rastro ni de los ciudadanos, eso era sospechosos pero no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Tomo un pedazo de madera y la lanzo lo más alto que pudo, al mismo tiempo también lanzando una piedra, haciendo chocar esta con la madera, rompiéndola en pedazos. Aquella acción, inmediatamente la pudieron entender nuestros héroes, quienes de manera rápida y sigilosa fueron hacia el camino que les señalo shun para llegar más rápido hacia aquel templo.

Shun, al ver que se dirigían hacia haya, solo dio un último vistazo a las calles que aun seguían vacías, para después dirigirse con ellos.

/

Cercas de la entrada de aquella ciudad, se podía observar una sombra extraña que veía con total atención el como shun iba con los demás…

-¡¿Qué!?,¿Qué hace el aquí con ellos?... al parecer se dirigen hacia el templo de Wong, mmm, creo que tengo tiempo suficiente para darles una pequeña visita- decía con cierto cinismo y diversión aquella voz misteriosa.

/

Al estar cercas de llegar al templo, shun hiso una pequeña seña para que pararan, al parecer habían unos sujetos armados, quienes estaban resguardando las entradas.

-demonios!- se quejaba shun

-¿Qué sucede?-

-hay guardias, y están en todas las entradas, no podremos pasar así, necesitamos un plan-

-¿por qué no solo los enfrentamos?, no son demasiados- decía con tranquilidad víbora

-sí, esa no es una mala idea- le apoyaba mono

-¿están bromeando?, con uno solo es suficiente para que nos atrape-

-entonces, ¿Qué propones?-

-mmm, solo tienen armas para un combate cercano, maestro grulla…-

-eh, si?-

-¿cree que pueda volar sobre ellos y llevarlos lejos de aquí?-

-sí, creo que si-

-bien, solo haga que vayan al centro de la ciudad, cuando estén haya trate de volver sigilosamente para que no puedan ver hacia dónde va, ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo, no será tan difícil-

Así grulla empezó a volar a una buena altura, suficiente como para que los soldados lo pudieran ver con facilidad

-HEY!, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-no es asunto tuyo, mequetrefe-

-grrr, atrópenlo!-

-pero, ¿como si está volando?-

-solo llama a los arqueros imbécil!-

.

-¿arqueros?-

-oh no, esto no está bien- decía con preocupación shun

.

Después de algunos segundos, llegaron los arqueros, quienes inmediatamente le apuntaron a grulla, solo esperaban la señal de su líder…

-…disparen…-

Y todos, sin perder un segundo, soltaron el _nock_ , dejando salir la flecha del arco para dirigirse a su objetivo a una velocidad increíble, lo cual, sorprendió a grulla, quien intentaba esquivar cada flecha que le mandaban aquellos sujetos que habían salido de repente.

- _oh no_ , _¿hora que?, son demasiados, piensa grulla, piensa!... he?-_ en eso grulla ve como shun le hace algunas señas que le indicaban un lugar, pudo captar el mensaje.

Al ver que el número de flechas estaba bajando, empezó a hacer algunas ráfagas de aire con sus alas (como "alas de justicia" pero seguidas) y empezó a levantar el polvo, haciendo que los arqueros y guardias no pudieran tener una muy buena vista, grulla al ver que funcionaba, solo empezó a aumentar la intensidad de las ráfagas, haciendo que pareciera casi un tornado, todo estaba lleno de nubes de polvo, haciendo que no se pudiera ver nada…

-sí, lo logro, vamos, síganme rápido- decía shun empezando a correr hacia donde estaban los guardias

Al entrar a la gran nube de polvo, trataron de apegarse lo más que podían a las paredes, pues si iban por en medio se podrían topar con algún arquero o guardia, grulla solo dio una ultima, pero poderosa ráfaga de aire, dejando todo el polvo en el aire, para después dirigirse por donde se habían ido sus amigos.

Mientras nuestros héroes entraban al templo, ellos solo trataban de salir de aquella tormenta de polvo, pero al salir se dieron cuenta de que aquel sujeto ya no se encontraba, ni en aire, ni en tierra, algo que los frustró aún más.

-no puede ser!, búsquenlo y encuéntrenlo, no lo podemos dejar libre así como así-

-sí señor-

-y que sea rápido, no falta mucho para que llegue a la base y si se entera de que se nos ha escapado uno de ellos, no saldremos vivos-

/

Después de pasar a aquellos sujetos, se adentraron en el templo estando en la sala principal, la cual estaba pintada de un color esmeralda con toques de plateado y dorado, en el techo se podían ver algunos vidríales, también habían pilares hechos de mármol pulido con algunos diseño, y enfrente se hallaba una puerta de madera oscura con perillas plateadas.

-vaya, sí que es lindo este lugar- decía víbora admirando cada pequeño detalle que tenía aquella habitación

-lástima que lo quieran poseer- decía po

-PO!- le reprendían los demás

-no se preocupen, en realidad, tiene razón, este es un sitio muy agradable, tanto que nos lo quieren quitar a la fuerza, pero no podrán tenerlo, jeje- decía con seguridad shun

-ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?-

-bueno, es más que obvio que mis compañeros y mi maestro no se quedarían aquí, así que yo supongo que fueron al sótano-

-¿el sótano?-

-cuando lleguemos sabrán el por qué ahí-

Todos se dirigieron una mirada, era confuso entenderle a aquel león, pero no dirían nada solo lo seguirían hasta llegar a donde él había dicho.

Al pasar por aquella puerta, se encontraba otra habitación, una donde había más puertas y pasillos, el lugar era más grande de lo que se veía, pero por alguna razón, no fueron por ninguno de esos pasillos y habitaciones, solo se dirigieron a la parte de atrás, lo cual era un campo de entrenamiento sumamente grande, también habían algunos árboles que lo rodeaban.

Bajaron por unas escaleras que iban dirigidas a lo que parecía otra entrada, donde shun paro abruptamente, haciendo casi chocar a los demás.

Toc…

Toc…

Comenzó a tocar la puerta esperando aparentemente una respuesta o que alguien le abriera…

-¡!¿qué es lo que quieren!?-

-venderte listones de muchos colores-

-¿shun?-

-no, la señora Ming, claro que soy yo, así que ábrenos-

-¿ábrenos?, ¿Quiénes están contigo?-

-te sorprenderás-

-mmm…-

Se pudieron escuchar algunas cerraduras ser quitadas y cayendo al piso, mientras se oía un rechinido proveniente de aquella puerta tan pesada siendo abierta, y quien la abría era nada más que un toro (lo sé, raro :v), quien vestía un pantalón gris y vendas que cubrían sus manos, era notoriamente más alto y tenía un cuerpo más trabajado.

-shun!, donde te habías metido amigo-

-pues… hice una pequeña misión-

-así, ¿y de que trataba?-

-de buscarlos a ellos- decía señalando a los cinco y a po, quienes solo se limitaron a hacer un pequeño saludo, mientras aquel toro, quien tenía la boca más que abierta, no dejaba de mirarlos, sorprendido de que estuvieran ahí presente aquellos héroes tan famosos de china.

-ellos…-

-así es, déjame presentártelos, él es el maestro mono, el maestro mantis, el maestro grulla, la maestra víbora, la maestra tigresa, y el maestro po-

-es un gusto-

-y el, es mi amigo Chao, el junto conmigo y mis hermanos, fuimos los primeros en entrenar en este gran templo-

-es un gusto conocerlo- decían los demás al unísono

-el maestro estará tan feliz de saber que vinieron los maestros de kung fu más reconocidos de toda china-

-¿él está aquí?-

-claro, vengan-

Así todos comenzaron a seguir a chao, pero al estar adentro, no pudieron dar ni tres paso, pues todos los demás se percataron de su presencia y no dudaron en acercarse a ellos.

Estando rodeados de es feroz multitud, no podían seguir avanzando, pues a pesar de los gritos de shun y de chao diciéndoles que no se interpusieran, nadie hacia caso, hasta que sonó un grito que llamo la atención de todos, era una voz áspera y ronca, pero imponente…

-¿qué es lo que les sucede?, eh, shun…-

-maestro, están aquí-

-¿enserio?, en ese caso, bienvenidos, héroes de china…-

 **CHAN CHAN CHANNNN**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero les haya gustado, y perdonen que me haya tardado (otra vez -3-) pero es que no me habia gustado como me habia quedado entonces tuve que corregir algunas cosas y aparte…**

 **ALERTA- SPAM**

 **Bueno amigos, los que se hayan dado cuenta pues tengo otra cuenta, pero no solo es mia sino también de mi amigo morderous shadow, y pues creamos nuestra propia historia, y me toco hacer el cap 2, y pues ya tenía como la mitad hecha pero se borro.**

 **MALDITA COMPUTADORA, TE MALDIGOOO :v**

 **Pero ya todo arreglado y pues los invito a leerla, si quieren :b**

 **Hasta el próximo cap**

 **AYOS :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**hellii ya volví, si amigos, sigo viva no se preocupen, solamente tube unos problemas "tecnicos" por asi decirlo, pero eso ya no importa porque volvi, fresca y con mucha energia para escribir (y es raro ya que lo estoy escribien esti a las 2:29 am jeje )**

 **sin mas que decir o escribir continuemos**

 **Lean :3**

 **una problemosa bienvenida**

-bienvenidos heroes de china- decia con entusiasmo el maestro de aquel templo, mientras que los demas hacian una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-maestro, ellos han aceptado ayudarnos, les he contado un poco sobre lo que ha pasado para que esten al tanto- decia shun atrayendo la atencion de su maestro, de los cinco y de po

-bien, lo mejor en este momento serie contarles cada detalle de esta situacion-

-entonces... ¿no nos dijiste todo?-

\- no habia tiempo suficiente-

-pero ahora lo hay, vengan conmigo, les contare detalladamente todo en lo que les muestro el lugar-

Asi todos, sin decir nada, siguieron al maestro hasta salir de aquella estancia y entrar a lo que parecia una sala principal, esta estaba decorada con bastantes pilares de marmol y algunas armas, los colores no eran muy variados pues solo se veia dorado y verde para las paredes con algunos toques de rojo y el techo era de color cafe oscuro, el suelo era de un color grisaseo claro y en el fondo se podia ver algo parecido a un trono de un color plateado con toques de esmeralda y a sus costados unas mesitas de cafe medianamente fuerte.

Aquel sitio se veia resplandesiente, parecia que con tan solo tocar algo, podrias quebrarlo como si de un fragil y pequeño vidrio se tratara. Todos veian asombrados aquel lugar, viendo cada pequeño detalle que tenia.

-wow, que lugar tan hermoso!, el techo las paredes, pellizquenme si estoy soñando- decia vibora con mucha emocion sin dejsr de ver todo el lugar

-gracias, siempre tratamos de matener lo mas limpio posible este lugar-

-si, solo este lugar- susurraba shun

-¿que?-

-nada-

Siguieron caminando y el maestro wong les enseñaba todo el lugar, sin dejar pasar ningun detalle, asi siguieron por un muy buen rato, pasaban de salon en salon, de los cuartos a los baños, ese lugar era mas grande de lo que cualquierabhubiera imaginado.

\- es muy grande este lugar- susurraba po a mono

\- y que lo digas, si este lugar es asi imaginate como sera el verdadero templo- concluia mono para que ambos pusieran una mueca de horror.

El maestro wong despues de ver a las caras cansadas y aparentemente de aburrimiento, decidio ya no mostrar mas del lugar, asi que sin que nadie lo esperase, el maestro freno abruptamente haciendo que nuestros heroes casi choquen con el y entre ellos.

-maestro que pasa?-

\- creo que a sido sufisiente recorrido por hoy, lo mejor sera que los lleves a comer algo y despues les muestres sus habita...- el maestro no pudo continuar por que un ruidi en el techo lo interrumpio, aparte de llamar la atencion de todos los presentes.

\- ¿que fue eso?- decia tigresa poniendose en alerta

Shun miro a su maestro con cara de confusion, a lo cual wong le respondio con una mirada seria que podia saber lo que significaba facilmente... "sacalos de aqui".

-amm... chicos vengan, vamos a la cocina, deben de tenerr mucha hambre-

-¿y que hay de el sonido extraño?-

\- no se preocupen, fue solamente... el viento, este lugar es viejo-

\- si, eso, andando- terminado esta charla los demas se miraban entre ellos con caras confusas, pero no dijeron nada y sigueron a shun.

Al salir todos de la sala principal ,el maestro wong dejo de hacer una sonrisa a poner una cara seria.

-baja de ahi en este momento- albterminar la ultima palabra se pudo ver como una sombra bajo a gran velocidad del techo, haciendo sonar el piso-podrias hacer menos ruido.

-pff, que aburrido eres... no me digas, despertaste de mal humor como siempre?-

-no estoy para bromas, ¿no se suponia que estarias afuera de la ciudad haciendo una mision?-

\- si, pero termine antes de lo que esperaba-decia formando una gran sonrisa burlona en su cara, lo cual molesto al maestro- y ahora yo te interrogo a ti,¿por que no me dijiste que habria vusutas?.

-para que no arruinaras todo, lo mejor sera que te vayas otra vez-

-pff ¿a donde?, por si no sabias no puedo ir a ningun lugar sin estar entre las sombras, asi que no habra diferencia de su me quedo o no-

\- claro, ¿y piensas que te voy a creer? ellos son muy precavidos, no se les pasa nada-

-uuh, en ese caso lo quiero ver con mis propios ojos-

-que ni se te ocurra, sabes las reglas que debes seguir-

\- hay solo sera una pequeña espiada, a parte tengo que ir con shun, ya que tu no me diras por que estan ellos aqui- despues de eso la figura salto lo mas alto que pudo y se agarro de una tabla de madera del techo y empezo a caminar desde ahi hacia la puerta.

-Cuando se entere... estoy seguro que no se lo tomara con calma-

/

Shun, chao y los demas comian algunos dumplings mientras conversaban sobre algunas cosas.

\- este lugar es enorme, creo que hasta mas grande que el palacio de jade-

-si estoy de acuerdo contigo mono-

\- en serio? wow y pensar que yo creia que el palacio de jade era casi tan grande como el de un emperador-

-pues, creo que exageraron- decia po haciendo reir a los demas

\- y como es el palacii de jade, ya que creo que lo que me dijero es mentira, prefiero que me lo digan sus propios habitantes-

\- claro, bien.. bueno primero al entrsr te encontraras con...- asi empezo po a contarles cada detalle de el palacio de jade, dejando salir de vez en cuando un BARBARO para describir algun sitii o habitacion.

Mientras todos prestaban atencion a las descripciones de po, una silueta en el techo observava y oia todo con la msima atencion que los demas ponian.

-vaya, deben de estar muy necesitados como para llamar a los cinco y al guerrero dragon, ja, ya veo a que se refiere con "arruinarlo todo" no quiere que los auyente o sospechen de el, esto sera tan divertido- susurraba con la intencion de que no la escucharan.

Trataba de atraer la atencion de shun, pero no se podia arriesgar, tendria que esperar hasta que se fueran todos y poder hablar con el, eso no era tan dificil, pero no queria esperar. Trato de hacercarse lo mas que pudo a el, y de un bolsillo saco un papelito y escribio con su garra un mensaje, hiso bolita el papel y lo lanzo lo mas cercas de la mano de shun.

Shun estaba a punto de comerse un dumpling, pero vio como un sospechoso papel salio volando frente a el, tan rapido que apenas lo pudo ver, pero sabia donde habia caido, esta al borde la mesa, lo tomo rapido y no tardo mucho en hacer una cara de confusion que luego paso a una de sorpresa...

" _quierio hablar contigo a solas"_

la impresion no solo fue causada por el papel, si no por que sabis quien la habia mandado y con que proposito.

-amm... chicos ya vuelvo, tengo que ir... al ¿baño?-

-esta bien, te esperamos-

Salio de inmediato de la cocina y empezo a buscar un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, el sabia que lo seguia, asi que no bajo el paso, hasta que encontro una habitacion donde casi nadie pasaba, y de nuevo se vio una sombra bajar a gran velocidad del techo.

-¿por que estan ellos aqui?, ¿por que estan refugiados aqui? y lo peor de todo ¿donde esta la mayoria de los soldados?-

-por favor, espera, te lo dire todo, solo si juras no perder el juicio?-

\- no te prometo nada-

-por favor-

-esta bien-

-gracias... Akame-

 **y se acaboooooo**

 **Perdonen si es muy corto pero QUIERO DORMIR**

 **Y tambien disculpen si encuentran un horror ortografico**

 **Es que aun no me acostumbro a escribir en celulsr :'v**

 **Ya saben espero les haya gustado y es asi deje su review quieri saber sus opiniones y sugerencias :3 (prometo actualizar pronto)**


	11. Chapter 11 problemas en camino

Helli amiguitos demonios, hoy estoy muy feliz :3  
Yo se que se preguntaran por que, pues resulta que ya sali de vacaciones siiiii  
LIBERTAD POR FIN MAGY ES LIBRE  
Y pues como ya tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, habra mas actualizaciones siiii *3* y aparte este capitulo sera largo para que disfruten la misma felicidad

Sin mas que escribir a leer ^u^

Problemas en camino

Todos se encontraban en la cocina, hace rato que ya habian acabado con sus alimentos, pero aun seguian hablando con Chao, preguntandole algunas cosas que aun no entendian muy bien en lo que esperaban a Shun. A chao no parecia importarle contestar todas esas preguntas, el realmente estaba disfrutando poder hablar y explicarles todo a esos heries tan reconocidos y valientes, que-por alguna razon- aun no creia que estubieran ahi.  
Despues de varios minutos de explicaciones y una que otra broma, todos en aquella sala se disponian a salir, pues no esperarian tanto tiempo a aquel leon tan tardadiso, que se suponia les enseñaria sus habitaciones, pero obviamente no lo hizo.

-lamento que shun se haya ido asi de la nada y que aun no regrese, creanme shun puede hacer muchas cosas, pero dejar en espera a invitados eso no es lo suyo-

-tranquilo, seguro a de estar haciendo alguna tarea importante-

-espero sea eso, si no, no tendra ninguna excusa... pero bueno, supongo que tendre enseñarles sus habitaciones ahora que shun no esta, vengan, siganme-

Asi todos empezaron a seguir a chao, realmente querian estar en la comodidad de una habitacion, pues aquel viajesito si los habia dejado molidos, y ya no querian cargar todas sus cosas. Al llegar a aquellos cuartos tan esperados, cada quien deprisa se adentro en estas y todos enpesaron a desenpacar. Los cuartos eran mejores de lo que esperaban, las camas muy acolchonadas y a simple vista muy comodas, un guarda ropas con un pequeño espejo decorado con detalles de flores doradas, una mesita de noche y unas pequeñas ventanas que dejaban ver el hernoso paisaje que se escondia entre tanto caos. Realmente jamas imaginaban que existiera tanta comodidad y relajacion en una sola habitacion, ese lugar les gustaba cada vez mas.

Al terminar de empacar todos salieron con unas grandes sonrisas de satisfaccion, algo que chao noto facilmente.

-¿les gustan?-

-¿bromeas? son geniales-

-jamas imagine que existiera un cuarto asi-

-y eso no es lo mejor, aun falta enseñarles nuestro salon de entrenamiento, les facinara-

\- realmente quiero ver con que y como entrenan, pero estoy muy cansado- decia po mientras soltaba un gran bozteso

\- si, creo que sera mejor entrenar mañana, les juro que habia olvidado que vienen exaustos de un largo viaje y aparte ya es de noche-

-¿De noche?!- decian todos al unisono, sorprendidos de aquella informacion

\- si, aqui la luz no entra mucho, solo por esas ventanas-

-wow, creo que me distraje tanto desempacando que no vi hacia la ventana-

-yo igual-

-bueno, no importa solo vayan a dormir necesitan energia-

-si-

Todos entraron a sus habitaciones y esta vez fueron a ver el paisaje que no habian notado por la ventana.

Tigresa miraba con detalle cada estrella que veia, creyendo que cada que voltea a ver a otra, esta era mas brillante que la anterior. La idea de estar asi toda la noche paso por su mente, y no le disgustaba esa idea, no le importaba despertar agotada, despues de todo el ver aquel espectaculo lo valia. No hubiera despegado la mirada del cielo si no hubiera sido por que alguien toco la puerta tomandola por sorpresa.

-Tigresa ¿puedo pasar?- era shun en definitiva

-adelante-

-y ¿que te parece? ¿te gusta?-

-si, es muy hermoso y comodo-

-si, es de nuestros mejores cuartos, disfrutenlos-

-lo haremos, y por cierto ¿a donde fuiste cuando estabamos en la cocina?- decia tigresa con cierto enfado y curiosidad en su voz.

-tuve que hacer algo... importante-

-como que?-

-tranquila preciosa, mejor duerme, necesitaras toda tu energia y fuerza para mañana, aparte...- se acerco un poco mas a tigresa- no me gustaria verte cansada- le tomo una mano (pata) y la beso delicadamente, para despues soltarla y salir del cuarto no sin antes decir un "buenas noches" y cerrar la puerta, dejando a una tigresa sorprendida y algo sonrojada por aquella accion.

/

Al amanecer, se empezaron a escuchar algunos pajarillos escondidos entre los arboles y el sol comenzaba a tener cada vez mas altura para que sus rayos alumbraran parte de aquella ciudad. Estos no tardaron en adentrarse en las habitaciones de nuestros heroes quienes despertaron al sentir aquellos calidos y brillantes rayos de sol.

Shun junto con a chao, esperaban afuera de las habitaciones aque salieran todos para comenzar con los entrenamientos.

-¿crees que deberiamos despertarlos?-

-no, ellos son muy diciplinados, obviamente ya han de estar apunto de salir- decia con seguridad shun.

Y como lo decia, en unis segundos despues salieron los cinco furiosos, haciendo notar que faltaba un integrante, y no cualquiera si no el guerrero dragon.

-¿y el guerrero dragon?-

-bueno, es que el aun no se acostumbra a levantarse muy temprano-

-oh ya veo, bueno habra que despertarlo-

-yo lo hago- decia tigresa con cierta malicia en su voz.

Empezo a caminar hacia la habitacion de po, abrio la puerta lentamente y ahi estaba, aquel panda durmiendo tan placidamente, oh vaya que extrañaba hacerle esto a po y lo disfrutaria mucho.

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3!_

tigresa literalmente saco de una patada a po de la cama tirandolo al piso y haciendolo chocar contra la pared. Po inmediatamente se paro y se puso en su tipica pose de batalla, realmente era gracioso verlo haci.

-¿quien se atreve a desafiar al guerrero dragon? preparense a sentir mi...- no pudo terminar por que tigresa lo interrumpio.

\- al fin despiertas, vamos los demas nos esperan-

\- ¿fuiste tu tigresa?-

\- si-

\- ¿no podias haber sido mas gentil? no se tal vez un pequeño "po despierta" o un vaso con agua-

\- podia haber hecho eso, pero no queria desperdiciar la oportunidad de tirarte al suelo y asustarte como antes ¿recuerdas?-

\- si... lo recuerdo- decia po sin poder dejar de ver a tigresa con una cara de sorprendido.

-vamos hay que entrenar-

-si-

Todos veian como entrenaban los habitantes de aquel templo, sus tecnicas y habilidades eran sorprendentes, unos daban mortales hacia atras y aterrizaban en los hombros de su contrincante para despues tomar su cuello y lanzarlo o estrangularlo hasta que se rinda. Tambien habian circuitos, muy diferentes a los del palacio de jade, en uno habian una especie de "bolas" hechas de acero, las cuales iban a cualquier direccion que les placia, Otro era una especie de pista de carreras donde a los que corrian les disparaban flechas y lanzas, las cuales se acumulaban en el camino haciendo mas dificil el eecorrido. Pero el que mas les llamo la atencion fue uno que se parecia a los muñecos de madera, solo que en este habia nada mas uno pero de mayor tamaño, enfeente habia una especie de vestimenta normal para pelear, pero cuando uno se puso la camiseta apenas podia caminar, asi es, tenian unas especies de pesas en su interior que lo hacian mas pesado y dificultando el movimiento.

-bien, ¿con cual quieren empezar?-

-amm... el ultimo no me parece tan... malo- decia nervioso mono al ver aquellos circuitos

-si, a mi me parece bien ese-

-entonces vamos-

Todos empezaron a caminar, esquivando una que otra patada y puñetaso, pues casi todo el camino estaba lleno de sujetos peleanfo y entrenando, y era obvio que no se moverian.

-bien,¿quien inicia?-

-yo!- decia emocionado po mientras levantaba la mano como un niño pequeño.

-genial, soli te advuerto que estas prendas son muy pesadas-

-de acuerdo-

-en serio... muy pesadas-

-..-

/

-veamos que tan fuertes son, si logra moverse con libertad usando esas cosas, al menos seran una pequeña distraccion para esos malditos- decia casi en un susurro akame mientras los miraba fijamente desde el techo.

/

Po se puso enfrente de aquel estante que sostenia a aquellas prendas, no parecian la gran cosa a simple vista, pero cuando saco la camiseta su mano fue directo hacia el piso haciendo un gran sonido.

-Aaaah mi mano, esta... a-atorada-

-espera- decia shun mientras el y chao se acercaban y levantaban con dificultad la camiseta mientras po sacaba rapidamente su mano de ahi.

\- te dije que era pesada-

-jamas pense que tanto-

-¿cuanto creias que pesaba?-

\- no lo se, unos 60 kilos maximo-

-pues los pantalones casi pesan eso-

-¿he?!-

-mira cada prenda pesa diferente, los zapatos son unos 10 kiilos cada uno, los pantalones 80 y la camiseta casi los 150-

-¿QUE?!-

-asi mientras nos movemos y usamos esto muy seguido nuestro cuerpo se acostumbra al peso, algunos pueden ya con la camisa pero al sumar los pesos de los pantalones y zapatos caen rapidamente al piso o solo se quedan quietos como estatuas-

-vaya, nunca lo espere...mmm, creo que iniciare con los zapatos mejor- decia po mientras los ponia en sus pies (pata) y empezaba a caminar con algo de dificultad. trato de dar un puñetaso al muñeco pero no llego pues sus pies no se movian como si estuvieran pegados con el mas fuerte pegamento, queria dar una patada pero obviamente no pudo ni levantar 5 centimetros del suelo su pie. Mono y mantis reian por como se veia po grulla trataba de disimular y vibora trataba de callarlos reprendiendolos con un "ya basta chicos".

/

-esto tiene que ser una broma, no creo que no pueda caminar aun que sea normal con los zapatos... tienen tanto que entrenar y no hay suficiente tiempo... me esperaba mas de ellos-

/

Luego de dejar de lado aquel entrenamiento, se dirigieron hacia los circuitos, fue facil para ellos terminarlos, uno que otro presentaba dificultas pero luego de memorizar y poner mas atencion en algunas cosa pudieron terminar. Los demas estaban sorprendidos pero no podian esperar mas de aquellos heroes.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, todos salieron del sitio para dispersarse por todo el lugar, unos iban a sus habitaciones, otros a comer y unos que otros se quedaban a entrenar un poco mas.

-bueno, ahora son libres de hacer lo que quieran...- shun fue interrumpido por uno de los estufianres de aquel lugar

-guerrero dragon, cinco furiosos, el maestro wong los requiere en la sala principal-

-oh tal vez no-

-a tu tambien te quiere ver shun-

-rayos, bueno vamos si no se enfadara y eso no es lindo-

Asi todos se dirigieron a la sala principal donde-una vez que abrieron las puertas- se encontraba el maestro wong sentado en aquello que parecia un trono.

-maestro-

-que bueno que llegaron, tenemos noticias nuevas-

-¿de que?-

-sobre el general Qiang-

-¿que sucede con el?-

\- ya ha atacado el ultimo pueblo de esta zona... ahora se dirige hacia aca y no solo eso, al parecer su lider esta por llegar y con su llegada sera mas que suficiente para derrumbar este templo-

-¿!QUE?!- decian todos al unisino

-maestro, se suponia que el pueblo del norte los distraeria y su lider no estaria por al menos otras semanas-

-lo se... pero creo que el general le informo sobre la llegada de ellos- decia señalando a po y a los demas- ahora nos queda entrenar en el poco tiempo que hay, es soli cuestion de dias para que empiezen a atacar-

-lo mejor sera seguir entrenando, vamos-

-si-

-espera shun-

El volteo a ver a los demas dedicabdoles una mirada de "luego los alcanso" y ellos se fueron dejando solos a su maestro y a el... y a un acompañante mas. bajo a toda velociadad del techo tratando de esta vez no hacer mucho ruido, pues no queria otro sermon.

-¿cual es el plan?-

-¿akame que estas haciendo aqui?!-

-pues enterandome del asunto por que siempre me dicen todo ya muy tarde- decia enfada akame mientras cruzaba los brasos.

\- ¿de que hablas akame?- esta vez fue wong el que hablo.

-me refiero a que no me contaron sobre la situcion en la que estaban y mucho menos sobre el- decia cada vez mas impacientada.

-¿le contaste?-

-lo siento maestro-

-no debia saberlo-

-¿que?, osea que si no hubiera insistido a shun que me contara, jamas me hubuera dicho que... Jian esta prisionero?!-

 **SE ACABO**

 **Pues ahi lo tiene un capitulo mas largo de lo normal disfrutenlo**

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto el cap , eso me haria mas feliz ^u^**

 **Y pues no traigo mucho que decir solo que bye :3**

 **(Si hay un horror ortigrafico perdon)**


	12. Chapter 12

Feliz navidad (retardada) y año nuevo wuuuu  
Bueno amigos ya paso navidad, ya engorde y descanse bastante, ahora manos a la obra por que les prometi mas actualizaciones y eso tendran, antes de que entre a la escuela (me queda unos dias T.T)  
ATENCION: en este capitulo aparte de todo el entrenamiento se revelaran algunas cosillas y habra algo que yo se bastantes estaban esperando... asi es va haber TIPO 7w7r  
Ahora a leer :3

ENTRENAMIENTO DURO

-lamento no querer decirtelo, pero debes de entender que era por tu bien- decia wong tratando de calmar a akame

-¿mi bien?!, ¿ es una maldita broma?!-

-tranquilizate por favor...-

-NO!, esos malditos capturaron a jian y ni siquiera tuvo la decensia de avisarme, pude haber dejado de lado esa estupida mision y ayudar, pero no, prefirieron esconderse como los cobardes que son y no solo eso, enviaste a shun, a su casi hermano, a pedirle ayuda a esos "heroes" de pacotilla-

\- primero, no nos escondemos, nos estamos protegieno por que si no te yas dado cuenta invadieron el palacio y segundo tenles mas respeto, esos heroes de "pacotilla" son nada mas y nada menos que los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragon-

-les tendre respeto cuandro demuestren ser aun que sea un digno rival para ellos- decia akame mientras se dirigia a la puerta

-¿ a donde crees que vas?-

-solo quiero ver un poco mas sus potenciales, a parte, no seran los unicos que entrenaran-

-no puedes, ¿que tal si te ven?-

\- tranquilo wong, tu me has mantenido oculta por muchos años, ¿recuerda?, su prioridad es hacer que los demas no sepan que existo y la mia, es esconderme en las sombras como la misera cucaracha que me ha hecho ser- decia akame saliendo de la habitacion, dejando a un muy indignado maestro.

\- no quiero que nadie la vea ¿de acuerdo?-

-maestro, con todo respeto, ¿por que no le decimos a los heroes sobre ella? realmenre seria de mucha ayuda... creo que hasta ella misna podria acabar con todo el ejercito de Qiang...-

\- NO!, nadie y mucho menos ellos deben de saber que esta viva, eso podria ser nuestro fin, asi que asegurate que no sospechen nada-

\- si maestro-

/

Todos se encontraban en la parte de afuera, mirando los conbates que habian entre los habitantes del lugar contra los del palacio de jade. Se habian hecho equipos, mono con mantis, vibora con grulla y po con tigresa. Chao habia reclutado a los mas fuertes y rapidos y los junto, el primer equipo en enfrentarse era de un lobo y un guepardo.

\- tienen que sacar al equipo contrario fuera de este rectangulo, si uno salio ya no puede volver a entrar, si todos quedan fuera sera empate-

Chao bajo la bandera y mantis fue el que primero ataco, con un rapido movimiento tomo el pie del guepardo y lo empezo a girar hasta marearlo para despues lanzarlo contra la pared, mono por otra parte solo esquivaba los ataque de aquel lobo, no mostraba ningun signo de cansancio, hasta que por fin le brindo una patada pero el lobo solo puso su brazo para retener el golpe, tomo el pie de mono y lo empezo a asotar contra el piso una y otra vez, mantis empezo a subir a su hombro y le propino una fuerte patada, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo. Al recuperarse por aquella sacudida, se dirigio inmediatamente hacia ellos, mantis empezo a girar a mono y lo lanzo contra el lobo logrando sacarlo de ahi junto con mono.

\- Mono y Mantis ganan!... segunda ronda, los maestros grulla y vibora contra Lee y Lia... Empiezen!-

Grulla inmediatamente empezo a volar y hacer rafagas de viento, logrando que se hicieran nubes de tierra, vibora fue rapidamente hacia el lado que se encintraban ellos, subio por la pierna de Lia y sujeto su brazo, golpeando a Lee involuntariamente. Lee estaba confundido del por que su compañera hacia eso.

\- Lia! ¿que te pasa? somos del mismo equipo-

\- no soy yo... ella tomo mi brazo-

-espera yo te ayudo-

Lee empezo a ayudar a lia pero grulla empezo a aumentar la potencia y no dejaba que lee ka ayudara. al percatarse de esto, se dirigio hacia grulla dando un gran salto, solo tomo las patas de grulla y se empezo a mover, tanto que grulla ya no pudo seguir volando, ambos iban en direccion hacia el piso, lee se puso encima de grulla y callo sobre el dejandolo totalmente inmovil, toma la cabeza de grulla y lo lanzo fuera del rectangulo.

-uno menos, falta una-

Lia habia liberado su brazo del agarre de vibora, ahira era un enfrentamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo, lia era rapida, ningun golpe lograba siquiera rosarla, vibora solo se fijaba en los movimientos de lia sin darse cuenta de que lee estaba detras suya.

-vibora cuidado!-

Ella volteo pero fue muy tarde, lee ya habia sujetado su cola y solo basto que la girara un poco para luego lanzarla y sacarla del rectangulo.

-Lee y Lia ganan-

-Siii, nadie puede contra los gemelos!- gritaba de felicidad lia

\- el siguiente combate sera conformado por el guerrero dragon, po y la maestra tigresa contra Shun y su servidor, yo-

Todod gritaban de emocion por el combate que se llebara acabo, eran los mas fuertes del palacio de jade contra los mas fuertes del templo, una ronda muy reñida.

Cuando mono grito tres, todos fueron rapidamente contra el equipo contrario, Shun empezo a atacar a po con varias patadas y puñetasos, po solo esquivaba velismente todo, Tigresa atacaba a Chao con puñetasos los cuales eran demasiado rapidos para chao, pero lograba esquivar la mayoria. Shun, arto de no lograr conectar algun golpe contra po ideo una mejor estrategia, giro sus pies en el piso a manera que derribo a po, el se pari rapidamente pero no conto con que shun le propinara una patada en el estomago que casi lo mandaba a volar. Chao trataba de darke algun golpe a tigresa, pero ella era demasiado rapida y podia facilmente esquivarlo, shun al notar esto fua a ayudarlo.

-chao, ve contra el guerero dragon, yo me encargo de ella-

\- de acuerdo-

-¿me extrañaste preciosa?-

-ja ja, creo que olvidaste que me llamo tigresa-

Ambos fueron uno contra el otro a una gran velocidad, tigresa iba a ser la primera en atacar pero shun empezo a dar varias patadas, casi imposibles de ver. Po tomo de un brazo a Chao y lo saci faciomente del rectangulo, al girarse vio el enfrentamiento entre tigresa y shun, esto no se lo perderia.

Tigresa le propino un golpe que en la cara, haciendolo caer.

-aggh, en la cara no, es de lo que vivo-

\- no es bueno vivir de una cara bonita-

-gran golpe- decia po sorprebdido

-gracias-

Shun inmediatamente se paro, sabia que era imposible vencer a ellos dos por si solo, pero no se rendiria tan facilmente. Corrio en direccion de po, levanto su puño y a unos centimetros de impactar en su rostro, po tomo el puño con su mano para luego darle la vuelta y darle una patada, tigresa se puso enfrente de el para propinarle el golpe final, junto sus manos y espero el momento exacto... BOOM! shun fue golpeado por el poderoso ataque de fuego de tigresa, mandandolo a volar y chocar contra la pared haciendole una grieta.

-TIGRESA Y PO GANAN!- Todos empezaron a aplaudirles, tanto po como shun quedaron sorprendidos por aquel ataque tan potente.

- _wow, pero que chica-_ pensaba shun mientras se paraba y sobaba su cabeza

-tigresa eso fue... BARBARO!-

-gracias, he estado mejorando ese golpe-

\- pues ya ha dado frutos-

/

-mmm, ese movimiento, no sabia que ella tambien lo podia hacer, pero no saca toda su fuerza, creo que alguien le tendra que enseñar- decia akame mientras formaba una cinica y burlona sonrisa.

/

Ya era tarde y todos se encontraban en tiempo libre, pues se habian pasado toda la mañana con los enfrentamientos. Como siempre cada quien hacia algo diferente, y esta vez nuestris heroes decidieron socializar un poco mas con ellos... exepto un panda y una tigresa, quienes se encontraban meditando en el pequeño jardin que habia.

-es bueno que no haiga nadie-

-si, ya necesitaba meditar en un lugar pacifico-

Y asi pasaron los minutos, cinvirtiendose en horas, ninguno hablaba, pues no habia necesidad, aparte no sabian que decir. Hasta que a po se le vino una idea.

-amm, oye tigresa-

-¿si?- decia aun con los ojos cereados

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-claro-

-esta mañana que me despertaste... y me tiraste, dijiste que ni podias desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer eso, como antes-

-¿si?-

\- bueno pues mi pregunta es... ¿tu extrañas los viejos tiempos?, tu sabes cuando saliamos hacer misiones y todo eso-

-...te sere sincera po, realmente si los extraño-

-¿ en serio?!-

-si... eran divertidos-

-si, eran geniales-

-¿tu tambien los extrañas?-

-si, hasta creaba planes, pero al final se arruinaban, tu sabes, con el maestro shifu trallendome de un lado a otro y mi familia en ahi, vaya, quedaba cansado por todo eso, y aun que me alegre al principio de que estubieran viviendo con nosotros, todo se fue convirtiendo en algo... frustrante-

-no me imagino que cansado ha de ser el nuevo maestro del palacio de jade, realmente te lo tomas con calma y tranquilidad, como tu eres, creo que hasta me atreveria a decir que te lo tomas con seriedad-

-¿enserio?, rayos, ahora sere un futuro maestro shifu?!-

-ja, no me refiero a serieded nivel shifu, mas bien ah... un nivel tu-

-vaya, ahora no solo hice existir el nivel cero, si ni que tambien el nivel yo, soy barbaro-

-jaja claro-

-sabes, me alegra poder tener aunque sea un pequeño momento contigo, realmente lo necesitaba-

-a mi tambien me alegra, pero ¿por que lo necesitabas?-

-te extrañaba a ti y tu s-sonrisa- decia algo nervioso y apenado po.

Tigresa, tambien algo apenada por aquel comentario, solo se limito a darle una sincera sonrisa y seguir meditando, pero derrepente sintio que algo la cubria, solo abrio los ojos y vio a po, dandole un gran abrazo, ella no lo penso dos veces, correspondio aquel abrazo y asi quedaron por unos segundos mas, para luego separarse.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Hay ya necesitaba escribir algo con tipo :3 creo que estoy dejando de lado esta pareja .-. (le dan un chanclaso)**

 **Bueno amigos ya saben ojala les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews si asi fue *3***

 **AYOS**


	13. Chapter 13 mas que un simple secuas

**helli, amigutos y amiguitas hoy les traigo un nuevo cap, iba a actualizar antes pero los profes se fueron recio con loa trabajos, ya expuse como 5 veces y ya tube dos examenes parciales (no me fue muy bien en uno :'v)**

 **pero ñe... no pidieron que los firmaran Bv, asi que estoy a salvo**

 **Bueno también les quiero avisar que este capitulo se centrara en Qiang y sus soldados, todo narrado desde su punto de vista, ya saben, a veces es bueno conocer a los enemigos no?**

 **Bueno empezemos**

 **Mas que un simple secuas**

Me encontraba en la guarida, estaba revisando de nuevo los planes de ataque que hemos ejecutado hasta el momento, todos han sido un éxito, excepto uno. Hace unos días mi mejor tropa llego totalmente derrotados, al parece se enfrentaron a esos "héroes" de los cuales Shun y su maestro loco habían mencionado. Nunca nadie ha podido vencer a alguno de mis soldados, ni siquiera al mas débil, al parecer subestime demasiado ha esos guerreros, realmente estoy impresionado con lo que han hecho.

 _"héroes de china..."_

Pronto, no serán merecedores de ese titulo.

Baje las escaleras y pude ver a todos mis soldados, estaban cansados y sudorosos, respiraban agitadamente. Creo que ya les di mucho descanso.

-Arriba holgazanes!-

Todos comenzaron a quejarse, yo solo gruñí por lo bajo y les volví a gritar.

-Acaso quieren ser débiles? quieren arruinar todos nuestros planes?!. Ustedes saben que pasara si fallamos, y créanme que yo se que todos preferirían morir a manos del enemigo que enfrentarse a su furia. O me equivoco?-

Todos se quedaron callados, sabían que lo que les decía era verdad. Nadie quería ver su furia, y menos contra nosotros. Posee un poder incontrolable, un poder tan inmenso, que nadie le puede hacer frente.

Y eso nos aterra.

Nos aterra fallarle, no poder darle lo que quiere.

La victoria.

Todos volvimos al entrenamiento, cada vez eran mas pesados de realizar, pero no importa. No seria gentil con los entrenamientos. Entre mas fuertes y ágiles sean, mas invencibles serán al utilizar nuestra arma secreta. Ya quiero ver la cara de esos "héroes", al ver su querida china en nuestro poder.

* * *

/

Ya era de noche y todos fueron a dormir. Yo salí a dar una vuelta por el lugar, al parecer todo estaba tranquilo, desértico, era el momento perfecto para ir con mi pequeña espía.

Empece a correr lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permitían, era un camino largo, de días, pero si seguía con este ritmo llegaría en unas horas y podría regresar antes del amanecer. Necesitaba regresar a esas horas para su llegada.

En el camino, lo único que se observaba eran arboles, que estorbaban con sus ramas. Tenia que soportar los rasguños que me propinaban estas. Después de correr durante dos horas, ya sentía mis piernas cansadas, pero no me detendría para nada. Estaba a unos metros de llegar, ya podía ver la entrada pero era claro que no entraría por ahí y exponerme a que me vean, tendría que rodear. En la parte de atrás habían bastantes piedras, me las ingenie para escalarlas y no hacer ruido. Me puse en una rama y volví a ver aquella estructura tan majestuosa, puede que ya hubiera estado aquí, pero simplemente no dejaba de fascinarme.

 _"el palacio de jade"_

Que suerte tenia esa traidora de vivir ahí, tal vez, después de todo, podríamos venir a apoderarnos de este pueblo, se que le fascinara este lugar tanto como a mi.

Espere y espere, pero nunca llego, y solo habían dos razones, se le habría olvidado que hoy vendría o no consiguió la información que le pedí hace días. Fuera cual fuera el caso, tendrá problemas.

Salta lo mas alto que pude y aterrice lo mas silencioso que pude en el patio trasero del palacio, jamas había entrado a este lugar, pero se que me divertiré aquí. Abrí las puertas y observe el lugar, no había nadie, quien podría dejar este lugar sin supervision?. Empece a buscar los dormitorios, era obvio que debía estar ahí, estaba de un lado a otro, pero no lograba dar con ellos.

 _"es mas confuso que el templo de wong, y eso que es mas pequeño"_

Seguí buscando, pero en una de esas me tope con un pasillo maravilloso. Habían armaduras, armas, escudos, no comprendía por que tenían todo eso, pero creo que me serán útiles. Me trate de acercar a una armadura para poder verla mejor, pero rompí un jarrón.

" _Genial..."_

Juraba que salio un destello verde y de este se escucharon voces, escalofriante. Me aleje de esos pedazos malditos y fui a observar todo lo que había ahí, después de todo, estoy seguro que no hay nadie aquí.

Realmente tenían buenas armas ahí, algunas las reconocía otras ni idea de quienes eran o que eran. Hubiera estado así toda la noche pero necesitaba encontrarla, en serio requería de la información, estaba apunto de salir de ese pasillo, si no hubiera sido por un ruido, pisadas de alguien pequeño y liviano. Vamos a divertirnos.

Me subí al techo y espere... ahí estaba, una pequeña figura moviéndose lenta y sigilosamente, fue al lugar del jarrón roto, creo que después de todo me escucho. Empece a bajar por un pilar y salte sobre el. Era un viejo panda rojo el que tenia bajo mis patas.

 _"el maestro shifu..."_

-Jaja que tenemos por aquí?, maestro shifu, es un honor poderlo ver frente a frente-

-quien eres tu?! que es lo que haces aquí?!-

-shh shh, tranquilo, solo vengo a buscar a alguien-

-si buscas al guerrero dragón y a los cinco, ellos ya no esta aquí-

" _con que ya están en Xiamen, genial..."_

-realmente no venia por ellos, pero aun así le agradezco esa información... pero ahora quiero que me responda algo-

-...-

-donde esta... mei mei?-

Abrió los ojos como platos al enterarse de quien se trataba, realmente esa panda sabe actuar.

-no dirá nada?-

-...para que quieres saber eso?-

-se podría decir que tengo negocios con ella, y de nuevo le pregunto... donde esta?- empece a apretar su cuello con mas fuerza pero no lo suficiente como para asfixiarlo

-ella... ya no esta-

-QUE?!, y donde esta?!-

-... nunca te lo diría-

-ah... como quiera- lo lance contra un pilar y quedo inconsciente- puede que no me lo diga ahora, pero después ya veremos si sigue con su silencio-

Tome al maestro y lo acomode en mi espalda y salí de ahí, pensar que solo iba por información y me gane el premio mayor, uno de los maestros mas respetados de todos, ja, esto lo puedo usar muy bien a mi favor.

Gracias a mi nuevo prisionero no pude ir a un paso mas rápido, lo cual me hizo tardarme mas de lo que planeaba. Por la posición del sol estaba seguro que era casi mediodía, ahora tendría que poner el doble de entrenamiento para recuperar lo que no hicimos en la mañana. Todo en ese lugar seguía igual, sin molestias o problemas.

Entre a la guarida y ahí estaban todos,algunos solo combatían entre ellos, otros solo charlaban, realmente no es bueno dejarlos solos. Entre mas entraba a la habitación mas soldados se me quedaban viendo, miraban con curiosidad al sujeto que tenia en mi espalda, algunos lo pudieron reconocer otros seguían con la incógnita de quien era.

-preparen el calabozo para el- lo solté y lo puse en el piso- tengo otros asuntos que atender, así que pónganlo cómodo-

unos lobos lo tomaron de sus patas y se lo llevaron arrastrando al calabozo, después me encargaría de el.

-señor...-

-que?-

-esta aquí-

-cuando llego?-

-en la mañana, pregunto por usted-

-bien, dile que en un momento voy para allá- el solo asintió y se fue, yo me voltee hacia los demás- bien señores... díganme que han hecho? solo hacer sus tontos jueguitos?! por si no se han dado cuenta ya esta aquí, y ustedes solo le están demostrando lo inútiles que son!, acaso quieren morir sin ni siquiera haber luchado?!- nadie contestaba, realmente estaba furiosos en ese momento pero no valía la pena reclamarles por su insolencia y estupidez- ah, olvidenlo solo pónganse a entrenar como se debe... AHORA!-

Todos fueron a un circuito y empezaron su entrenamiento, yo solo fui en dirección a donde se encontraba, si yo estaba furioso no me quiero imaginar como estará. Estaba enfrente de la puerta que llevaba a su "oficina", siendo sincero conmigo mismo, tenia miedo de entrar, pero era peor no hacerlo. Di unos cuantos toques y contesto.

 _Adelante._

Entre con algo de sigilo y ahí estaba, frente a frente con mi superior, junta las fuerzas necesaria y empece a caminar.

-Qiang, donde estabas?, pensé que me recibirías, no es bueno hacer esperar a una dama-

-lo siento mi señora, tuve que hacer algo-

-algo como que?- su voz era tan profunda y tranquila, lograba ponerme los pelos de punta.

-fui de nuevo con la espía-

-te dio la información?-

-...no, ella ya no esta en el palacio de jade-

Ella solo dejo de ver unos planos y dirigió su mirada hacia mi, sus ojos violetas solo daban un mensaje. Estaba disgustada con mi respuesta.

-p-pero tengo a un nuevo informante-

-a quien?-

-el maesro shifu-

-dudo mucho que el quiera traicionar a sus propios alumnos y casi hija-

-lo se, pero aquí el punto es que lo tenemos de prisionero, ahora mismo lo están instalando en el calabozo-

-... bien, supongo que eso podrá compensar tu ignorancia al dejar ir a esa panda, sabes donde esta?-

-no, pero se que el lo sabe-

-bien, quiero lo mas pronto posible esa información-

-si mi señora-

-y cambiando de tema, has hecho un buen trabajo con tus subordinados Qiang- notaba su sarcasmo con cada palabra que decía- sobre todo con lo que era tu "mejor tropa"-

-lo lamento mi señora, pero ya le he dado su castigo y los he explotado de puro entrenamiento y trabajos-

-no te has dado cuenta verdad?-

-de que?-

-uno de ellos no tiene su collar-

-QUE?!-

-lo que escuchaste... y creo que esos guerreros lo tienen-

-lo recuperaremos se lo...-

-no- me contesto rapidamente sin dejarme terminar- ahora que estoy aquí, yo diré que harán, de acuerdo?-

-...-

-quiero que encuentren a esa panda, por que donde este ella, debe estar los demás no?-

-si-

-muy bien, con una distracción así el guerrero dragón ira a su ayuda, ahí atacaran, el templo, y no solo quiero que capturen a los estudiantes de wong y a el, tu sabes a quien quiero-

-se refiere a... _sayoko-_

-exacto, el "alumno estrella" de wong sera la llave para que nuestro plan sea ejecutado a la perfección, sin el podríamos perderlo todo, y perder no esta en mi lista, Qiang-

-si mi señora-

-eres mi mano derecha Qiang, no me decepciones-

-jamas haría algo así, mucho menos cuando se trata de usted- Me acerque mas a ella y tome su pata, para después besarla sutilmente y dejarla en su lugar.- le aseguro que nadie podrá derrotarnos-

-creeré en tus palabras-

-gracias, mi señora-

Nos quedamos observando unos momentos mas, para después dirigirme hacia la puerta, hasta que volvió a hablar.

-General Qiang-

-si?-

-No puedo tener soldados estúpidos y débiles-

-que desea que haga?-

-que le des lo que merece a ese lince... mátalo- su voz sonaba mas aterradora, hablaba en serio, pero no era el primer soldado al que me mandaba matar. Todos sabían lo que pasaba cuando cometían descuidos de esa magnitud, por eso no deben de pedirme perdón a mi, si no a ella.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!**

 **espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi *3***

 **ya saben déjenme sus reviews eso me hace feliz y me ayuda a saber que les gusta la historia :3**

 **ya saben, si no actualizo tan rapido, es culpa de la escuela -3-**

 **AYOS ewe**


	14. Chapter 14 problemas sentimentales

**Helli amiguitos de fanfiction,ya volví :3 y pues aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo muy... como decirlo, interesante 7u7**

 **realmente no tengo mucho que poner así que a leer**

 **Problemas sentimentales**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal, el maestro Wong se encontraba al frente de todos y a sus lados estaban Shun, Po y los cinco. Todos los demás simplemente se preguntaban por que los habían llamado. Se les podía ver la angustia en sus rostros.

-alumnos, tengo noticias no muy buenas-comenzó a hablar wong, tratando de sonar relajado- al parecer seremos atacados antes de lo previsto por las tropas de Qiang.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquella declaración. Varios del lugar gritaban cosas como " _Eso es imposible" "como esta tan seguro" "No estamos aun listos"_. Nadie guardaba silencio, hasta que wong levanto una de sus manos (patas).

-Por favor, cálmense. Se que esto es algo difícil de creer, pero es cierto, su líder llegara antes o incluso ya habrá llegado. Pero es por eso que los traje a llamar, tenemos que duplicar el entrenamiento...

-Pero maestro- le interrumpió uno de sus estudiantes- cree que realmente eso funcione?, digo se llevaron a varios de nosotros, contando a jian, su mejor estudiante.

-ah... se que ellos tienen encerrados a muchos de ustedes, y que también tiene a jian, pero fue un ataque que no teníamos previsto, algo que nos tomo por sorpresa. Nosotros ya sabemos las fechas en las que sera probable que ataquen, y nosotros ya estaremos preparados. Es por eso que necesitamos entrenar mucho mas duro.

Por mas que lo que decía wong sonara razonable, nadie estaba completamente seguro de que eso funcionaría. Todos se mantenía con la cabeza agachada sin responder, hasta que shun hablo.

-vamos chicos, el maestro tiene razón nosotros podemos derrotarlos si entrenamos. Yo se que es difícil creer eso cuando se llevaron a Jian, pero tenemos mas ayuda- empezó a señalar a po y los cinco- ellos nos podrán ayudar. Ellos no vinieron hasta aquí solo para ver como ustedes se quedan sin hacer nada.- cada palabra que decía Shun tomaba cada vez mas potencia.- Se que mi hermano era como un líder para nosotros, pero el ahora no esta, es por eso... que si necesitan que alguien los guié como el lo hacia... Yo seré su líder, que dice?!

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a gritar y aplaudir. Era mas que claro lo que paso. Shun era ahora el modelo a seguir de ellos, algo que jamas se esperaba su maestro, pero lo llenaba de orgullo aquella acción que había hecho aquel joven león por sus compañeros.

- _sin duda aprendió bien de Jian, quien diría que este mujeriego bueno para nada, haría esto-_ Pensaba wong sin dejar de ver a shun, quien llevaba a todos a el salón de entrenamientos, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos... casi solo.

-Je, quien diría que shun alcansaria la madurez- decía akame mientras se acercaba mas a donde estaba wong.

-creo que jian le enseño bien.

-aja si... no por nada son como hermanos.

-estoy orgulloso de el.

-...si-aquellas palabras que llegaron a los oídos de akame, hicieron que se sorprendiera y, no sabia por que, pero le hizo sentir mal. Algo le molesto en su interior y a la vez dolía.- creo que iré a entrenar.

-pero ellos fueron al salón de entrenamiento.

-nunca dije que ahí iría a entrenar.

-entonces a donde vas? recuerda que...

-no debo dejar que me vean, lo se. Ah, sabes que ellos sabrán que existo, verdad? y no por que me descubran alguna vez.

-a que te refieres?

-je, tu que crees?

-...- wong empezó a pensar en las palabras de akame, analizándolas una por una- que ni se te ocurra hacer eso.

-por que?, sabes que les podrida dar algunos consejitos para mejorar sus ataques...- decía divertidamente akame mientras formaba una sonrisa en su cara- no creo que eso sea malo.

-es mas que malo, es terrible. No te acerques a ellos para nada...

-por que?, no les pasara nada malo, simplemente quiero ayudar, y ver lo "grandiosos" que son... wong, se sincero conmigo, por que razón no quieres que ellos me vean?, en realidad, por que jamas quieres que me vean?, no veo el problema con que ellos sepan de mi existencia.

-eso es algo que no te puedo decir.

-por que?.

-akame, basta.

-no, wong, quiero saber el por que no pueden saber de mi nadie... quiero una vida normal, quiero hablar con alguien mas que no sea usted o shun o jian, quiero poder pasear aquí como antes, cuando era mi hogar.

-akame!... tu sabes muy bien, desde que llegaste aquí, que no debías acostumbrarte al lugar, por que siempre estarías mas tiempo afuera haciendo misiones y que debías de ocultarte para que nadie te viera.

-pero eso es algo injusto...

-ese es el trato al que llegamos... quieres que te lo vuelva a recordar?.

-...no.

-mejor vete y aléjate de ellos, no quiero que arruines todo con tu ignorancia, como siempre lo haces.

Así Wong se dirijo hacia la puerta, dejando sola a akame, quien simplemente mantenía su cabeza agachada y apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que estos empezaron a sangrar.

-agh, no akame, no hagas eso, no recaigas, no recaigas- se repetía mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

En la sala de entrenamientos, todos se encontraban haciendo ejercicios mas difíciles que los anteriores. Nadie paraba, por mas cansados que estuvieran, estaban motivados por las palabras que shun había dicho hace unos momentos.

El se encontraba en un enfrentamiento contra Mono y grulla, ambos trataban de darle algún golpe, pero por mas que intentaban no lo lograba. Shun esquivaba con agilidad cada golpe que le lanzaban. Así estaban por un buen rato, hasta que el, con toda su fuerza, mando a volar a ambos y dejándolos derribados.

-creo que gane- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras mono y grulla trataban de pararse del suelo.

Po se encontraba en un enfrentamiento con Chao y con los gemelos, Lee y Lia, aun que ninguno lograba derribarlo, a po le era muy difícil esquivar los ataques de aquellos felinos. Al final po salio vencedor.

-fiu, wow chicos... eso fue... BÁRBARO!- decía po con cansancio mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

-tampoco estuvo mal, guerrero dragón, nos dio una gran paliza- decía lia mientras se encaminaba hacia las gradas del salón para poder sentarse.

-Chicos, espero no les importe que entrene con Po- decía shun mientras llegaba con ellos.

-en lo absoluto.

Po solo se paro del piso y se puso en posición de ataque, shun hizo lo mismo, estuvieron un segundo observándose, para después correr uno hacia el otro. Po comenzó tratando de darle alguna patada, shun simplemente se agacho para esquivarla, tomo el pie de po y lo comenzó a girar, después empezó a asotarlo contra el piso. Después lo lanzo y le propino una patada en el estomago que lo mando contra la pared.

-te rindes?

-ja, bromeas, apenas iniciamos.

Po, tomo una tabla y la lanzo hacia shun, quien inmediatamente la esquivo, pero por desgracia, era una distracción. El no se había dado cuenta, cuando fue que po llego con el y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que caiga. El se paro de inmediato, trato de devolverle el puñetazo pero po tomo su puño. Tomo su otra mano (pata) y lo giro, para así derrumbarlo otra vez y jalar de sus extremidades.

-agh... con que así quieres jugar he panda.

-he?

Con los pies, shun lograr tomar el cuello de po y levantarse, quedando arriba de el, safandose de su agarre para el tomar ahora sus patas. El simplemente lo giro en el aire para después tirarlo al piso. Po solamente se sobo la cabeza mientras le daba a shun una sonrisa burlona.

-vaya, te ves bastante tranquilo.

-lo estoy en realidad.

-por que? si estas en un combate muy reñido.

-simplemente, me tomo las cosas con calma.

-ja, claro, entonces... la meditación no tuvo nada que ver?.

-que?... eso fue ayer en la tarde, estoy seguro que no es por eso que estoy tranquilo.

-si yo también creo que no fue por eso, si no mas bien con quien estabas meditando.

-de que hablas?.

-hablo de tigresa... ayer los vi en el jardín, pero no solo eso, si no también el como se abrazaban.

-q-que?, n-no, eso no paso.

-y entonces por que tan nervioso?.

-... y tu por que tan interesado en el tema?, para empezar que hacías viéndonos?.

-yo... solo pase por ahí y los vi abrazándose.

-aja... y por que te molesta eso?- decía po en un tono desafiante.

-no me molesta.

-estas seguro?.

-sabes algo, creo que hemos retrasado nuestro combate.

Así shun fue contra po dándole una patada en la cara, para después darle un puñetazo en el estomago y hacerlo chocar contra un estante, en el cual habían algunos escudos.

-aaagh...- gritaba po mientras se sobaba su brazo y cabeza.

-creo que gane.- así shun salio de la sala, dejando a un adolorido panda, que lo miraba con recelo.

* * *

Después de todo un día de entrenamiento, todos fueron a comer y de ahí a ducharse, para después dormir.

Shun se encontraba en el tejado, observando las estrellas y sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-shun?.

-he?, tigresa!, que haces aquí?.

-pues no te había encontrado adentro, así que como vi que el cielo estaba totalmente estrellado, supuce que estarías afuera.

\- y mira que tienes razón... je, apenas nos conocemos y ya sabes mi escondite.

-este es tu escondite?.

-solo en noches así... y para que me buscabas?.

-a si, pues solo quería preguntarte si podíamos entrenar mañana, es que vi el combate entre po y tu, y vi que tienes mas potencial del que me imaginaba.

-ah... claro, pero te digo de una vez que no tendré piedad de ti.

-mas te vale que así sea.

-claro... mejor ve a dormir.

-tu no vienes?.

-creo que me quedare aquí un rato mas.

-bien, buenas noches.

-buenas noches, preciosa.

Así tigresa salto del tejado para caer en el suelo y entrar al refugio. Shun solo miro por donde había entrado tigresa, asegurándose de que ya nadie saliera. Una vez confirmado, fue directo hacia el bosque de arboles que se encontraban ahí enfrente.

Al estar ahí, empiezo a buscar si había alguien por esos rumbos, pero no se escuchaba nada, solamente el viento. Se acerco a un árbol y lo empezó a golpear.

-que me pasa?!

-pues no lo se.

-AAAHH- grito shun mientras se daba la vuelta y veia a una figura frente a el.

-akame que haces aqui?!

-jajajaja, debiste ver tu cara jajaja.

-no es gracioso.

-claro que si jajaja.

-bueno basta, que haces aqui?.

-jajaja... ah, pues simplemente a entrenar, pero veo que tu tambien.

-si, lo necesitaba.

-por que?

-pues solo me quería relajar.

-tiene que ver con el enfrentamiento que tuviste con el guerrero dragon, verdad?.

-que? como...

-los vi, recuerda que siempre estoy en las sombras de ese lugar... dime, por que te enfadaste.

-no me enfade.

-shun, en serio, por que?

-... ayer los vi a el y a la maestra tigresa abrazados.

-oh ya veo a que te refieres.

-que?.

-estas celoso- decía akame mientras le daba pequeños codazos.

-... creo que si, pero no solo estoy molesto, si no...

-preocupado.

-si... acabo de hablar con ella y quiere que entrenemos mañana, pero lo peor es que... ya sabe como encontrarme.

-entonces sabe que te encanta ver las estrellas.

-si... no se que hacer, apenas la conozco y... ahh.

-shun, tranquilo, no tienes por que ponerte así.

-lo se... y aun así no se por que me pongo de esa manera.

-je...se que es duro para ti volver a sentir eso...

-pero ni siquiera se que siento.

-sientes confusión, celos, frustración... amor.

-y que tal si no es amor, que tal si solamente es atracción, que tal si yo...

-shun!, tu dejaste de ser así hace muchos años, y yo se que jamas volverías a recaer en eso. Tu eres un gran sujeto.

-pero, creo que el panda siente algo por ella también.

-... eso no te lo puedo negar, tienen un gran lazo... pero si no lo intentas, jamas sabrás si tienes oportunidad o no.

-ah... creo que tienes razón, pero hay un problema.

-cual?

-el panda... con lo que paso hoy, creo que... también sabe lo que siento y pienso de ella.


	15. Chapter 15 Nueva amiga

**HELLI! mis demonios, hoy vengo con un nuevo cap. y pues siendo sincera... esto se pondra bueno 7w7, pues ya estamos entrando en los capitulo mas interensatillos de la historia, asi que pues ponganse comodos, y preparense para lo que venga n.n**

 **por favor lean :3**

 **Una nueva amiga.**

Aun era de noche en Xiamen, todo estaba tranquilo. La luna iluminaba aquel lugar, haciéndolo ver menos lujubre de lo que realmente es.

En el templo de wong, todos dormían, a excepción de algunos sujetos que seguían despiertos gracias a sus pensamientos, uno aun seguía en el bosque, mientras cierto panda se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento del templo. Tardo en llegar, pues aun no recordaba muy bien donde quedaba. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue a golpear un enorme costal, este con los golpes que recibía se hacia para atrás y para enfrente, entre mas fuerte fue golpeado, mas rápido regresaba.

Po no media la fuerza de sus golpes, a si que sin darse cuenta, al casi mandar volando ese costal, este regreso tan rápido que logro tirarlo al piso.

-auch... tonto saco para golpear.- se quejaba po mientras se levantaba del piso.- que me pasa?, nunca había estado tan estresado... debe ser por todo esto de que nos enfrentaremos al enemigo pronto... pero en anteriores misiones no me frustraba así... ah, creo que seguirte golpeando no me servirá de nada, mejor meditare.- le decía al costal mientras se sentaba y respiraba profundo.

Estuvo por un buen rato así, sin abrir los ojos y solo ver la oscuridad, escuchando solamente su respiración. Al principio solo hablaba mentalmente con el mismo, hasta que surgió un destello que lo puso en alerta. Abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada, pero si escucho algo en su cabeza, pequeños susurros, casi imperceptibles. _"cierra tus ojos..."_

 _-_ Que...?

 _"cierra tus ojos..."_

Po no estaba seguro de hacer eso, pero no le quedaba mas que obedecer. Cerro los ojos. Oscuridad, lo mismo de hace un momento. Empezaba a desesperarse, la voz no volvió a hablar y nada pasaba, eso lo ponía cada vez mas nervioso, hasta que otro destello salio. Esta vez no abrió los ojos y se dejo cubrir por la luz.

Ahí, a solo unos pasos, una figura se encontraba enfrente del el. Era una hembra claramente, pues era esbelta y un poco mas baja que el, todo su torso era cubierto por una especie de camisa de manga larga color blanco con azul en las mangas y toques de dorado, también tenia unos pantalones de color negro con bordes rojos y toques de plateado. Su rostro era cubierto por una capucha.

-guerrero dragón, es un gusto poderlo conocer en persona.- decía mientras hacia una reverencia.

-en donde estoy?.- po empezó a ver a todos lados, mas sin embargo, no había nada, solo el y esa encapuchada, lo demás era solamente vació.

-estas en el plano mental.

-en serio?! wow, que bárbaro, no sabia que eso existía.

-claro que existe, pero nadie sabe de eso, a excepción de ti y pocos maestros del chi.

-genial... y como pude llegar aquí?.

-yo te traje, aun no sabes como controlar tu chi para poder llegar a este lugar.

-y... me podrías enseñar?.-

-tal vez después, es un proceso muy complicado, y por lo que he visto y escuchado, no tienes tanto tiempo para entrenar, o me equivoco?.

-pues si, es cierto, pero aprendo rápido, así que por favor por favor, enséñeme si?- decía po mientras hacia una cara de cachorro.

-je, no, lo siento, pero como te había dicho, sera después

-aah, esta bien.

-bien... ahora, hablemos de la razón por la cual te traje.

-a si.

-po, te veo inquieto,y yo se que no es por tu futuro combate.

-si, aun no descifro por que estoy así.

-pues yo ya lo hice y tu inquietud tiene nombre.

-he?.

-shun...

-que?, no, por que lo dices?.

-por que ustedes dos tuvieron una pequeña discusión.

-si... pero no creo que sea por eso que este así.

-je... tienes que aprender a conocerte mejor, te lo encargo.

-a que te refieres?.

-que no es simplemente esa discusión, si no lo que te dio a entender con esta.

-y que me dio a entender según tu?.

-pues, yo me entere que su pequeño desacuerdo fue por Tigresa, entonces, lo que el te dio a entender es que a el también le importa ella.

-entonces dices que estoy frustrado por que a shun le importa tigresa? sigo sin entender.

-ah, que a el le importa tigresa, tanto como a ti...y no de una manera amistosa, no, si no una sentimental.- esto ultimo capto la atención de po, quien se ruborizo y agacho su cabeza para disimularlo un poco.- y no estoy equivocada. Ella te gusta.

-siéndote sincero, si, pero como puedes asegurar que a shun también?.

-y tu como puedes asegurar que no?

-...- po no tenia palabras para objetar, era cierto, no sabia que sentía shun hacia tigresa y con el reciente reclamo que le dio en su entrenamiento, era mas probable que si tuvieran el mismo sentimiento hacia ella.

-entonces... ya entendiste?.

-supongo... osea que dices que me encuentro frustrado por que se que hay una probabilidad de que a shun le guste tigresa y tal vez... ella le corresponda, pues han creado un lazo bastante fuerte en estos días?.

-bravo! denle un premio nobel... y eso también tiene un nombre querido.

\- y cual es?.

-...celos- decía mientras dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en su cara y veía como se volvía a ruborizar.

-...supongo.

-mira... tu no pienses en eso, por que solamente te atrasara en tu entrenamiento.

-y que tal si el... tu sabes, se declara o algo así.-

-Po!, no digas eso, se que te aterra que este con alguien mas, se que te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo...

-como...?

-lo puedo ver, aparte, tanto ella como tu saben cual es la prioridad aquí, y es salvar a china, así que despeja esos pensamientos y da tu mejor esfuerzo en entrenar.

-pero...

-pero nada... sabes, eres un gran sujeto, no debes de caer en malos pensamientos, solo te hacen mas daño... te lo digo por experiencia. decía con voz apagada mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-a ti... a ti que te ha pasado?.

-je... por donde inicio...- quedo en silencio mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla, pensando.- yo no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, y los pocos que tengo son dolorosos.

-y que recuerdas?.

-a mi familia... yo... cuando tenia 5 años, fuimos atacados, amm, mi hermana mayor había desaparecido ese día... mis padres fueron degollados y mi madre, quien esperaba un hijo, fue traspasada por la espada de aquel sujeto, y yo... yo estaba escondida, solo observando, solo escuchando sus suplicas... después quemaron mi casa, mi hogar... sobreviví, pero ellos me capturaron...- en su voz se podía escuchar la tristeza y furia que tenia, al recordar y contar aquella anécdota de su pasado.- yo, por mas de dos o tres años, viví en depresión, pensando que todo fue mi culpa, que debí haber hecho algo, pero... que podía hacer una pequeña y débil cachorra, nada... yo trate de seguir adelante, y lo hice, pues sabia que mi hermana jamas vendría por mi. Entrene duro, me volví fuerte, para jamas perder a algún ser querido...

-lo lamento... pero tengo una pregunta, claro si la quieres contestar.

-claro adelante.

-que paso con ese sujeto que te capturo?.

-tristemente... jamas escape.

-QUE?! por que?

-por que el me recibió y cuido... el también fue mi primer maestro, y a pesar de lo que le hizo a mi familia, se que el no lo hizo por que fue su decisión, si no por que lo mandaron a hacer eso.

-y quien era?.

-eh?.

-tu maestro quien fue o es?.

-no estoy segura de si decírtelo o no... no quiero provocar problemas.

-tranquila, te prometo que quien quiera que sea, no habrá ningún problema.

-ah... bien... mi maestro es... Wong.

-!QUE?!, Imposible...

-po...

-el mato a tus padres... un maestro muy reconocido del kung fu mato a tus padres... jamas me lo hubiera esperado

-po...

-jamas hubiera sospechado de el, es que...

-PO!, tranquilízate... sabia que no era bueno contártelo.

-lo siento...

-no importa...

-oye... pero quien eres?, digo, desde que llegue con el no vi a ningún estudiante hembra ahí.

-eh? je, es que en estos momentos... no me "encuentro" ahí... pero shun ya les había hablado de mi.

-en serio.- ella asintió.

-creo que deberías irte a dormir... olvide que esto quita energía y mas si son en horarios de siesta...

\- que?, no espera...- y antes de terminar su oración, toda la luz que ya hacia ahí, se empezó a desvanecer, haciendo volver la oscuridad.- c-como... como te llamas?

-dime... Sayoko... adiós guerrero dragón... y una cosa mas... ni una palabra de esto a nadie.- y sin mas, ella desapareció al igual que la luz, dejando que po pueda abrir los ojos y contemplar que se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento.

-wow... bárbaro... no puedo creer que la conociera... como supo que shun ya la había mencionado, que extraño...- po trato de pararse, pero en un instante sus piernas y sus ojos no respondían muy bien.- rayos... estoy exhausto.

 **y se acabo.**

 **ven, les dije que estaría interesante**

 **y espero recuerden lo que les contó shun en el cap 6 y 8, por que aquí se diría que se rebelaron unas cosillas 7u7r.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado, si es así dejen sus reviews, eso me motiva a traer capítulos mas seguido y largos (perdón que este corto u.u)**

 **hasta luego.**

 **AYOS :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helli!**  
 **estoy con su capitulo nuevo demonios *3***

 **Se que no he actualizado en muchooo tiempo, pero pues ya estoy aquiiiii.**

 **iba a escribir desde antes pero tuve algunos problemas y con eso de que en un mes termino la secundaria pues ya sabrán como estará la cosa :´v. Pero enserio que actualizare todas las semanas aun que sea una vez. Quiero terminar esta historia antes de que sea julio Bv.**

 **ahora si... Lean**

 **Capitulo 16**

Ya era de día, y el sol empezaba alumbrar todo con sus rayos. Todo seguía igual en aquella destrozada ciudad, ni un alma se veía por las calles, las casas deshabitadas.

En el templo de wong todos entrenaban arduamente, sin ningún descanso. Con el general Qiang era lo mismo, nadie hacia otra cosa mas que entrenar, todos preparándose para una futura batalla en donde muy pocos sobrevivirán.

Los cinco decidieron entrenar con los circuitos que ahí había, pues los enfrentamientos ya no eran y mono fueron en donde se encontraba maquinaria lanza flechas, estas se encontraban escondidas por cualquier lado de ese cuarto, y se cambiaban de lugar, lo cual lo hacia mas difícil. Víbora y mantis fueron a una habitación donde les vendaron los ojos y tenían que derribar lo que se les pusiera enfrente. Tigresa quiso probar las prendas con las pesas, inicio con los los zapatos. Los manejaba mucho mejor que po. Y el se encontraba con Chao en la parte trasera, ellos aun continuaban con enfrentamientos.

Shun había ido con el maestro wong. Desde que despertó estaba con los nervios de punta y nadie sabia porque. Asi que lo llamo para hablar con el.

Toco la puerta y después entro. Wong se encontraba en sentado en aquel ¨trono¨, mantenía su mirada severa como siempre. A un lado de el estaba Akame con sus brazos en su espalda, esto lo dejo confuso mas no quiso preguntar el porque de su presencia.

-¿Sucede algo maestro?.- pregunto shun mientras se detenía frente a el.

-Dile.- Se dirigió a Akame y ella dio un paso al frente.

-¿Decirme que?.- pregunto shun curioso.

-Que se les acabo el tiempo. Ella ya esta aquí.-

-¡¿Que?! eso es imposible. Según la información que encontramos ella regresaría...

-Pues se equivocaron.- le corto rápidamente-. Se encuentra ahora mismo dando ordenes a sus lacayos. Los esta explotando mas que Qiang. ¿y tus guerreros? apenas están iniciando el entrenamiento duro.

-Si pero...

-Pero nada. ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, Shun? ellos podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento y ninguno de ellos esta preparado. ¡Se lo toman como un juego!.- soltó bruscamente akame. Wong no decía nada, solo mantenía su mirada a un punto fijo en el suelo.

-Ellos se lo toman seriamente, ademas de que tenemos a los mejores guerreros de toda china. Si nosotros no podemos vencerlos, ellos si podrán.

-Tienes mucha fe en ellos ¿eh?. Bien, supongo que lo he subestimado demasiado.

-¿A que quieres llegar?.

-De ahora en delante los entrenare yo, a ellos y los demás. Porque veo que el maestro wong no hará nada y tu, no sirves para esto si no esta jian.

-¡Eso es mentira!.

-¿seguro? desde que el se fue no puedes depender de ti mismo. Admítelo, el liderazgo no es lo tuyo. Y gracias a que el maestro te dejo esa responsabilidad, están a un paso de morir patéticamente ante las manos del ejercito de Qiang.- Dijo severamente mientras se acercaba a Shun y ponía una mano en su hombro-. Déjamelo a mi y en menos de lo que crees rescataremos a nuestro hermano y terminaremos con todo esto.

-Bien, pero no creo que vean de buena manera que aparezca de repente la alumna secreta de wong a entrenarlos.

-Tranquilo, no me presentare de golpe. Al menos no con los héroes.

-Te puedes ir shun.- ordeno wong

-si maestro.- hizo una señal de respeto y se retiro. Dejando a los dos solos.

-...espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Obviamente. Tu no te preocupes wong, todos bajo mi cargo tendrán una posibilidad de sobrevivir. Solo es esperar que hagan todo de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Hablaste con el guerrero dragón?.

-Si, todo bajo control.

-Bien. Confió en ti akame.

-Se que no lo hace, pero haré como que esas palabras son ciertas.- comenzó a caminar y salio de ahí.

-en definitiva... no lo hago...- Wong se paro de su trono y se dirigió a una habitación atrás de este.

/

-Lo hace bien maestra tigresa.- Decía uno de ellos, mientras veía a tigresa.

En todo el día no dejo de usar los zapatos y eso hizo que pudiera moverse con toda libertad. Daba patadas con mas fuerza. También había dominado estar con los pantalones, saltando de un lado a otro con su total elegancia. Los demás miraron fascinados su fuerza y habilidad en ese momento.

-Gracias.

Los demás no se quedaron atrás. Mono y grulla esquivaban todo lo que iba dirigido a ellos. Sus reflejos dejaron impresionados a los demás. Esquivando todo a una gran velocidad y con gran agilidad.

Mantis y víbora agilizaron sus sentidos, a tal grado que cualquier pequeño sonido los ponía a prueba. Ningún enemigo de madera se les escapaba. El avance de todos fue bastante grande en menos de un día.

Al final tomaron un pequeño descanso y se unieron a po y a chao en los combates. Era un todos contra todos, mas ya no era igual que la primera vez que se enfrentaron en equipos, mucho menos en esos momentos que apenas habían salido de otros entrenamientos. No importaba si salían de el recuadro, era quien resistiera mas o quedara consiente ante los golpes de los demás.

Shun no había aceptado participar esta vez en los combates. Esto extraño a los demás pero trataron de no dar mucha importancia a eso.

-Tal vez tenga otras cosas que hacer.- hablo víbora

-Puede ser, después de todo tuvo que ir con el maestro en la mañana.

-¿Por que?.

-Realmente no lo se.

Nadie mas pregunto sobre el tema y continuaron con lo suyo.

Ya anochecido, todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto nuestros héroes y chao. Quedaron sentados en el recuadro donde momentos antes estaban peleando para conversar un poco.

-¿Y que les parecieron los entrenamientos?.

-Son grandioso, jamas pensé que nos vendarían los ojos.- contesto alegre vibora

-Si, y yo no penes que ocultarían las posiciones de los lanza flechas.- siguió mono

-Me alegra que les gustara. Nos gusta bastante poner aprueba los sentidos y reflejos.

-Si me di cuenta.

Todos siguieron hablando hasta que shun se mostró ante ellos, mas serio de lo normal. Guardaron silencio y esperaron a que el hablara.

-Chicos, vengo con... noticias.

-¿Que pasa shun?

-De ahora en adelante no estaré a cargo.

-¿Y quien lo estar?.- pregunto curiosa tigresa

-¿Sera el maestro wong?.- pregunto algo preocupado Po

-no... Sera alguien mas.

-¿Y quien es el?.- chao continuo con el interrogatorio

-mas bien _ella.-_ al decir esto, todos quedaron sorprendidos. Nadie había visto alguna hembra en ese lugar. Nadie excepto po.

El quedo pensativo. En su cabeza giraba la posibilidad de que fuera aquella mujer que apareció aquella noche. Después de todo dijo que quedo en ese lugar y que ya había sido mencionada por shun. Si era ella, tenia tanto que preguntarle, ademas de que debía ser muy fuerte y barbara como para poder contactarlo con el poder del chi.

-Shun, amigo. Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza, porque aquí no hay, sin contar a la maestra tigresa y víbora, otra...- Chao no pudo continuar porque una figura aterrizo frente a ellos. Poniéndolos alertas y posicionándose para pelear.

-¿otra chica?, je, creo que te equivocas.- dijo con burla akame mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡¿Que demonios?!.-

-Tranquilos, héroes. No les haré daño, somos del mismo equipo. Ademas de que yo los entrenare.

Todos la vieron, y no solo estaban impresionados de que ella los entrenaría. Era otro tigre. Una tigresa maltés con un chaleco verde claro con dorado y pantalón negro. Claramente tigresa era la mas impactada.

-Déjenme presentarme... Yo soy Akame...-

.

.

.

.

 **LISTOO**

 **espero le haya gustado :3**

 **Ahora si que esto se prendioooo**

 **Ya saben que si les gusto dejen un review, denle favorito y siganlo.**

 **Hasta la proxima semana.**

 **Ayos**


	17. Chapter 17

**Helliii**  
 **ya llego por quien lloraban Bv, MAGY *3***  
 **bueno, pues como les había prometido, actualizare cada semana Bv**

 **Así** **que lean :3**

 **Capitulo 17**

-Soy Akame, yo los entrenare desde ahora.

Todos quedaron impresionados. Nadie esperaba ese repentino cambio. Shun no mostraba ninguna expresión, solo se mantenía firme.

-Pero... tu... no...- balbuceaba Chao aun sin salir del shock. Sacudió su cabeza un poco y hablo-.¿Pero como fue que el maestro permitió que una extraña estuviera a cargo? es una tontería.

-Una tontería es que el maestro haya aceptado a alguien tan superficial como para convertirlo en su alumno.- escupió con agresividad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a los chicos-. Ahora, si nadie mas quiere hablar y ya salieron del shock, continuare. En estos momentos, me interesan solamente ustedes, es por eso que me atreví a querer entrenarlos personalmente, los otros no se enteraran de mi existencia y seguirán bajo el mando de shun, pero el les pondrá los ejercicios que yo le diga. Y ustedes vendrán conmigo, este lugar no podrá soportar el entrenamiento que les pondré, así que iremos al exterior.

-Pero es arriesgado estar fuera, que tal si ese tal Qiang nos tiende una emboscada.

-Comprendo tu punto, grulla. Pero estaremos en un lugar bastante retirado y ademas, la superior de el acaba de llegar, es mas que obvio que estarán ocupados con ella.

-¿Su superior llego? como es que no nos enteramos.

-Si que los tienes muy informados shun.- susurro akame hacia el.- Tranquilos, estoy segura que no atacaran, aun. Por eso tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos quede en entrenar sin ninguna distracción. Con verdadero entrenamiento. Así que mejor vayan a dormir, mañana en la mañana iremos a ese lugar.

-Vamos chicos.- Ordeno shun, mientras empezaba a caminar.

Nadie objeto, ni dijo nada. Siguieron a shun, Po y Tigresa le dedicaron una ultima mirada a Akame para después salir junto a los demás.

Se dirigían a las habitaciones tratando de no hacer ruido. Todos se mantenían en silencio, unos que otros murmullos se escuchaban, pero eran escasos. Shun mantenía su cabeza agachada, junto a tigresa y po. Ellos tres eran los mas serios del grupo. Los demás notaron esto y por eso trataban de hacer bromas o sacar algún tema de conversación. Esto no daba resultado.

Llegaron a sus habitaciones y cada quien se dirigió a la suya.

-Mañana vendré por ustedes, así que estén listos.- Los demás solo asintieron y entraron a sus cuartos

/

Wong caminaba dentro de un túnel oscuro sosteniendo una antorcha, siendo así su única luz. El silencio también estaba presente, el único sonido era el que provocaba sus pasos.

Llego a una puerta, grande de un color oscuro, casi negro. Tocó y al cabo de unos segundos fue recibido por un jaguar marcado con un pantalón gris. Entro y volteo a verlo.

-¿En donde se encuentra ella?.

-En estos momentos no esta disponible.

-Lo estará cuando se entere que tengo información.- lo miro con indiferencia-. Así que si tu no me quieres llevar, yo mismo iré.- El jaguar solo frunció el ceño y lo encamino de mala gana a otra habitación.

Al salir de donde se encontraban, se veía a todos los sujetos del lugar en movimiento. Respiraban frenéticamente y sudaban bastante, mientras esquivaban golpes o alguna flecha. Mientras iban pasando entre toda esa multitud, el maestro recibía miradas de sorpresa y otras de confusión por su presencia. El solo los ignoraba y seguía con su recorrido.

Se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta alta, de color azul rey con bordes plateados. Tocaron y esperaron. Del otro lado se escuchaban los pasos dirigiéndose a donde ellos.

-¿Que quieres?.- hablaba notoriamente enfadado Qiang

-S-señor... el maestro wong a venido a h-hablar con...

-esta ocupada.

-General Qiang, es un gusto verlo de nuevo. Se que ella esta ocupada, pero tengo información que necesito darle.- el general solo lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados. Se hizo a un lado, dándole a entender que pasara. Wong de inmediato paso, para después escuchar como la puerta era cerrada con fuerza.

Frente a el se encontraba un escritorio, donde se encontraban varios papeles. Detras de este una silueta con capucha, la cual sostenía un pequeño mapa. Esta volteo para verlo.

-Wong. Debes tener una razón bastante buena para venir aquí a pesar de que te dijeron que estoy ocupada. Así que dime, ¿cual es esa razón?.

-Y-yo... yo tenia que darle información

-¿De?.

-Los guerreros.- Ella quedo quieta por unos segundos y después dejo el mapa en el escritorio, para acercarse un poco mas a el-. Shun ya no los entrenara mas.

-¿Y quien sera?.- Lo miro un momento a su rostro. Soltó una risotada _-._ ¿No me digas que sera la alumna estrella que tienes? JA, esto se pone interesante.

-Si, ella los entrenara de ahora en adelante.

-¿Entonces ellos ya saben de su existencia?.- asintio-. No se como pudiste mantenerla en secreto, durante varios años, y tampoco se como es que ella no ha querido matarte. Le has hecho mucho daño...

-Igual que tu.- Le interrumpió. Ambos se quedaron mirando con enojo.

-No discutiré por cosas sin importancia. ¿Que mas tienes?.

-Tienen planeado en algún momento venir por Jian.

-Y cuando hagan eso, también se darán cuenta que tiene que venir por el maestreo shifu.

-El...!¿Lo capturaron?! ¡¿Por que?!.

-Bájale a tus hormonas, wong. Era necesario para la misión, ya que la inútil de mei mei se fue con los demás pandas. Así que Qiang lo trajo como plan B. Después mandaremos una escolta a la aldea esa.

-¿Para que?

-Obviamente para darle su merecido a ella, a parte de que sera una gran distraccion para el guerrero dragón. Y tu te encargaras de que se entere de ese ataque, claro esta que te avisare cuando sera.

-Pero...

-Te puedes ir. Ya tengo lo necesario para hacer el siguiente movimiento. En unos días te llegara una carta con instrucciones.

-Bien. Hasta luego, Xia o ¿prefieres que te llame _Shadow night?_

 _-_ Solo sal de aquí.- Asintió y salio de la habitación-. Un día de estos, mi paciencia se acabara.

-Tranquila, al final de todo sabes que nos desaremos de el.- se acerco a ella y la rodeo por la cintura. Susurro en su oído-. Podrás escuchar satisfactoriamente sus gritos de piedad.

-Espero con ansias ese día.- lo miro de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa se formo-. Qiang, debemos trabajar.

-Si, mi señora.- la soltó y ambos fueron al escritorio.

/

La noche aun reinaba, junto con sus estrellas y la radiante luna. El viento soplaba sutilmente las hojas de los arboles del lugar.

Eran momentos que simplemente encantaban a tigresa. Quitaba cualquier estrés de su ser, haciendo que la relajación llegara. Mantenía su vista en el cielo, mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Desde donde estaba podía observar la mayor parte de la ciudad.

Esa ciudad era tan diferente a Gongmen. Era mas pequeña, y obviamente menos colorida. A simple vista se podía ver una ciudad destrozada y horrible. Pero ella pensaba que si nada de esto estuviera pasando, el lugar se vería hermoso y pintoresco. Con los ciudadanos en sus trabajos, los niños jugando.

Soltó una pequeña risa. Pensar en los niños la hacia pensar en la pequeña lei lei. Jamas espero encariñarse con ella a tal grado de parecer su madre en momentos. Pero ¿como no hacerlo?. Ella era tan adorable y dulce, a cualquiera podría conquistar con sus enormes ojos. Excepto a mantis, el le tiene miedo debido a que siempre juega con el como si fuera un muñequito.

Y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, la extrañaba. Extrañaba jugar con ella, extrañaba arrullarla y cobijarla. El reprenderla cuando hacia una travesura pero dejarla en paz al cabo de unos segundos gracias a la persuacion de po, con su típica frase

 _Es una niña._

Era cierto que lo era, pero jamas supo como se comportaban los niños. Con los pocos que convivo en bao gu, nunca vio que hicieran travesuras, tal vez por que ellos eran huertanos que se portaban bien para ser adoptados. Y ella, bueno. Antes de salir de ese orfanato, había jugado como una verdadera niña, pero luego fue adoptada con shifu y ahí fue donde la niñez se acabo.

Era molesto pensar en que tuvo que madurar rápido a causa de los caprichos de quien una vez lo vio como un padre. Pero no podía molestarse, si el la saco de ese infierno y le ofreció un hogar, ademas de haberla hecho una reconocida maestra de kung fu. Lo menos que podía hacer era enorgullecerlo. Lo cual aun no estaba muy segura de haberlo logrado, porque el les había dicho que lo estaba de todos, pero tenia la duda de si fue por el momento de que ese seria el final o si realmente pensaba eso.

Suspiro y sacudió su cabeza, dejando esos pensamientos. Se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación. Mañana tendrían que estar desde el amanecer entrenando y no podía darse el lujo de desvelarse.

A pesar de que no confiara en aquella tigre. Puede que era la primera vez que veía a alguien de su misma especie, y realmente le sorprendía. Pero no estaba totalmente segura de si era de fiar, después podría decirle todas sus dudas cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

 **Listooo, se que me retrase unos dos dias, creo .-.**

 **pero pues aquí esta XD**

 **Y espero les haya gustado, si fue así dejen sus reviews :3**

 **AYOS *3***


	18. Chapter 18

**_¡_** **HE VUELTO!**

 **OK ok. Se lo que diran "¿porque tardaste tanto?" "¿moriste?"**

 **Primero, no morí. Segundo, pues había olvidado por completo el fanfic, y pido disculpas. Pero tengo una manera de progresar mejor la historia. Este capítulo será publicado cuando ya esté comenzando con el próximo y cuando publiqué el siguiente , el otro ya estará empezado :3.**

 **Asi no tardaré más en publicar :3**

 **Sin más que poner**

 **Lean :3**

Al salir los primeros rayos de sol, shun se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. No le era agradable saber que akame sería quien los entrene, pero ella tenía razón. No sabe sobre el liderazgo y menos con sujetos que son superiores a el.

Suspiro pesadamente, para luego dar un toque a la pared y ver como salían todos inmediatamente de sus habitaciones.

-Buenos días héroes.

-Buenos dias-. Contestaron todos al unísono. Sus tonos no eran muy energéticos o animados, gracias al hecho de levantarse junto con los rayos del sol.

-¿Están listos?-. Asintieron-. Bien. Siganme

El camino no fue demasiado largo, mas con el silencio que reinaba, parecío que fueron horas de caminata.  
Llegaron a una pequeña laguna rodeada de rocas, unos que otros árboles de bambú y varios _pinus armandii._ Pese que no era muy grande el lugar, poseía de una vista encantadora a los ojos de cualquiera. A lado de un árbol de bambú, Akame los miraba expectante.

-lindo lugar ¿no?-. Todos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos de no haber notado su presencia-. Aquí será donde entrenaremos. Gracias a los árboles que rodean la laguna, no es posible ser vistos u oídos por alguien que no esté a un perímetro de cuatro metros.

-Tenías bien planeado esto ¿verdad?-. Pregunto Grulla

-Es muy observador. Me gusta tener todo planeado.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

-Me alegra que pregunte maestro Mantis. Bueno, hace unos años en un día cualquiera, necesitaba esconderme de unos tipos. Luego de correr una media hora decidí subir a los árboles para una mejor vista. Pero no podía quedarme ahi parada, así que iba de árbol en árbol, hasta que sin fijarme, caí desde uno de los pinos y aterrice en la Laguna. Ahí fue que descubrí que apesar de mi grito de susto, nadie fue capaz de escucharlo o al menos no muy bien. Me quedé ahí todo un día y jamás fui descubierta.

-Quien diría que un accidente te ayudaría a encontrar este hermoso lugar.

-Los accidentes no existen.

Todos quedaron viéndola con sorpresa. Esa frase jamás a sido dicha por nadie que no sea ellos y el maestro sifhu.

- _Ooway_ _sólo_ _guardaba ese tipo_ _de_ _frases_ _para el_ _Palacio_ _de jade. Siempre nos confundía pero al final nos_ _dábamos_ _cuenta de que hablaba. El le daba lecciones a shifu, que_ _después_ _el aplicaba con nosotros. No es posible que_ _esto_ _sea_ _una_ _coincidencia.-_ Pensaba con recelo Tigresa

-Heh. Bien, ¡comencemos!- miró a shun, quien no se le veía muy animado-. Creo que será mejor que tú vayas con los demás. Te recomiendo que les pongas algún ejercicio pesado.

-Si.- fue su unica respuesta antes de volver al templo.

Akame formó a todos en una línea y comenzaron con sentadillas.

-¡Espaldas rectas! ¡cintura derechas!.

Iniciaron con secuencias de cien con sólo un descanso de intermedio. Al terminar con estas, se les fue puestas encima de los hombros pesas improvisadas con bambú y algunas rocas. Secuencias de docientos con dos descansos intermedios.

Después subieron cada uno a una roca y comenzaron con postura de equilibrio. Cuarenta minutos con una pierna firme sosteniendo el peso de todo el torso y la otra pierna estirados. Igual que las sentadillas se les pusieron pesas improvisadas. Cambiaron a una posicion con una pierna firme en la roca, la otra a la altura del pecho y brazos estirados. Una hora en esa posición y 5 minutos de descanso.

Pasaron más de dos horas con repeticiones de patadas en camara lenta. Cien repeticiones de _Ma bu._  
Y otras cien de _Gong bu._ Cada uno con cuarenta minutos de retención.  
Luego fueron a velocidad mortal, sinbretencion pero esta vez fueron cien cincuenta repeticiones.

-¡Pies firmes!

Akame se encontraba realizando los entrenamientos con ellos. De vez en cuando paraba para corregirlos

Luego fueron amarradas piedras de grandes tamaños a sus tobillos. En el caso de vibora, fue en su cola.

-Maestro Grullo. Preferiría que usted también tuviera amarrada algunas rocas en sus alas.

-¿mis alas?-. Pregunto mientras la levantaba.

-Si. Sus alas son con las cuales hace la mayoría de sus movimientos o más bien todos. Así que no so está tan fuertes, si no que también mas resistentes.

-De acuerdo...- contestó no muy seguro.

Dieron cien vueltas al rededor de la pequeña laguna. Grulla fue puesto a intentar volar con las rocas, más no pudo levantarse ni cinco centímetros. Víbora trataba de dar latigazos, más a apenas podía moverse de un lado a otro. Mantis debí correr de un lado a otro lo más rápido que podia, pero no llegó ni a la mitad es pues de 2ñveinte minutos.  
Po y Tigresa debían dar patadas frontales en cámara lenta. Más después de las treinta patadas no pudieron más. Bueno, más bien tigresa, po se rindió después de las quince patadas.

El resto del día repitieron ejercicios, pero cada vez más pesados y mayor tiempo.  
Descansos de sólo cinco minutos para beber agua y tomar un respiro.

-Bien, hemos terminado por hoy-. Todos soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio-. Pero mañana vendrán a la misma hora, comenzaremos con calentamientos, y luego especialidades.

-¿especialidades?-. Pregunto po inclinando a un lado su cabeza confundido.

-Sí. Quiero conocerlos y a sus golpes más fuertes. Pero será mañana-. Tomo si capa para luego colocarsela-. Ahora, vayan al templo y descansen.

-si... el problema es que no recordamos donde queda el templo.

-¡¿Que?!

-Es que era muy temprano y no prestamos atención al camino.

-Genial.- dijo con sarcasmo-. Ahora los tendré que llevar yo. Bien, siganme.

Todos asistieron y comenzaron sus caminos hacia el templo, esperando llegar antes del anochecer.

.

.

 **.**

 **Espero su les haya gustado :3**

 **Dejen sus reviews amiguitos**

 **.**

 **Y sólo una pequeña pregunta**

 **¿gustarian de una pequeña charla entre ellos y akame o algo más? 7u7**

 **Ayos :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**helli amiguitos**

 **Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo**

 **Disfrutenlo ;3**

El ocaso comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, haciendo cada vez más visibles las estrellas. Nuestros héroes sólo pensaban en poder llegar lo más pronto posible a sus habitaciones y tomar una gran siesta, por lo cual, nunca se dieron cuenta de que tomaron el camino largo.

-Mis pobres alas. Apenas y las puedo mover.

-Mis manos, no las siento.

\- ¡Yo no siento mi cuerpo!-. Se quejó Mantis en el hombro de Po.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué estás en mi hombro?

-Vamos amigo, estoy acabado.

-Mantis, todos lo estamos-. Le reprendió víbora mientras los demas lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-Si... Pero ustedes no son pequeños.

\- ¿escuchas eso?-. Pregunto mono

-...- hubo un silencio

\- Es lo bien que se escucha cuando no estás hablando-. Mantis fruncio el ceño, mientras los demás reían por lo bajo.

Tigresa, quien se mantuvo en silencio y prefirió ignorar las bromas de sus amigos, no paraba de mirar a Akame. Aquella felina no daba mucha confianza, y sabía que escondía más de un secreto. Tenía varias dudas surcando su mente.  
¿por qué los quiso entrenar ahora y no desde que llegaron? ¿Por qué chao no la conocia pero shun si?  
¿Por qué sólo se interesó en ellos y no los demás?  
Y lo más importante.

¿Por qué el maestro wong no dijo nada al respecto?

Sin duda alguna, había algo entre ellos. No sabía si eso les afectaría en un futuro, pero ella estaría preparada.

Por otro lado, tenía dudas más personales con respecto a ambas.  
¿Ella sabría sobre los demás de su especie? ¿Sabría algo de su pasado?  
Si en algún momento tiene la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella, sin duda aprovecharia ese momento.

Akame por otro lado, sólo preguntaba porque no la dejaba de ver. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. No se sentía nerviosa, pero no era muy agradable saber que esos ojos color Rubí quemaban su nuca.

Decidió hablar.

-Ustedes son muy bromistas, ¿verdad?

-Sólo los chicos.

-Yo no soy bromista-. Replicó Po

-Ni yo-. Se unió grulla.

Akame volteó a verlos por unos momentos y luego siguió caminando de espaldas.

-Les creo. Por lo que he visto son tipos tranquilos. Aunque hay veces en que se unen a algunas bromas o juegos ¿ o me equivoco?

Nadie dijo nada. De nuevo los tomo por sorpresa lo que ella decía, y lo peor de todo, es que tenía razón. Una pequeña sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro de Akame.

-¿como es que sabes tanto?-. Pregunto Tigresa con cierta molestia.- ¿A caso nos espiabas?

-Todo a su tiempo, Maestra.- Dijo para luego darles la espalda y seguir caminando. Dejando a una no muy contenta tigresa, fulminandola con la mirada.

* * *

La celdas nunca fueron algo agradables. Y menos para alguien que no debería estar ahí.

El maestro shifu jamás se vio encerrado en una y mucho menos ser secuestrado. Durante cuatro largos días a tratado de encontrar alguna manera de salir de ese sitio. Nada daba resultados.  
Siempre era por lo mismo, falta de tiempo. Nunca dejaban de ir a verlo unos guardias. Falta de algún material. Cuando tenía resuelto todo para escapar, se daba cuenta que no tenía nada a su alrededor. O simplemente por falta de fuerza.  
Se encontraba muy débil, y ver extraño. Ahí lo alimentaban y le daban de beber.

Sabia que no tenía que ver con la comida o el agua. Desde que despertó, bonpodia ni mantenerse de pie, después comenzó a acostumbrarse un poco a esa falta de energía. Aún le pesaba el cuerpo y no era por las cadenas que tenía en sus extremidades y torso.

El sabía que tarde que temprano, sus ex alumnos sabrían de su ausencia. Zeng no tardaría en notar el lugar destruido o los ruidos de aquella pelea en el Palacio de Jade. Iría volando al templo de wong y les avisaria.

Era su único plan cien por ciento seguro. No podía fallar.

En ocaciones pensaba en rendirse y esperar su rescate. Después de todo, ya no podía hacer mucho en esos momentos. Pero aún tenía que tratar una cosa más. Miro hacia el techo donde se podía ver parte del cielo.

Anochecio.

Ese era el momento de poner en práctica su último plan.

Escucho un chirrido, haciéndole saber que alguien abrió la puerta. Luego se escucharon pasos desde el oscuro pasadizo frente a el.

-¡Oye, enano!-. Era el guardia que siempre lo veía a esa hora- ¡Despierta, Si es que quieres comer!

Shifu mantenía su cabeza agachaba y dejaba todo su cuerpo colgando. El guardia al verlo de esa manera y tener respuesta de parte suya, se acercó.

-¡Hey! ¡te he dicho que despiertes malnacido!-. Sacudió con brusquedad el pequeño cuerpo. De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

En medio de la preocupacion, se agachó y puso una mano en su cuello para sentir su pulso. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como una pequeña pata sostuvo su codo, para luego ver los ojos del maestro.

-Yo estoy más que despierto, ¿y tu?-. Un segundo después, el guardia cayó desmayado en el suelo. Shifu tomo con rapidez las llaves y se desencadenó.

Sintió su cuerpo de nuevo ligero y libre de esas cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero.

Tenía unos cuantos minutos más, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que el guardia ya había tardado en volver. Pensó rápidamente en como llegar al pequeño hueco que se encontraba en el techo.  
Fácilmente pudo tomar impulso y saltar de una pared al techo. Pero se sentía muy débil, apenas y podía caminar sin marearse.

Busco lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió y encontró una botella de vidrio. Rompió con total cuidado la botella para que quedarán dos partes.  
Ahora debía escalar velozmente la pared antes de que llegara alguien más. Su tiempo se acababa, ahora no sólo era sospechoso que el guardia tardara más de lo acostumbrado, si no que un ruido de algo quebrandose ponía a cualquiera en alerta.

Subía rápidamente, y su cabeza no tardó en comenzar a dolerle por el repentino esfuerzo.  
La puerta fue abierta, claramente era más de un sujeto el que traspasó la puerta y se dirigia a su celda. Ignoró como pudo las punzadas de su cabeza y escaló más rápido.

Estaba seguro que antes de salir pudo escuchar como aquellos guardias gritaban de irá.

Miro a su alrededor, era toda una fortaleza donde estaba. Pero aún no se encontraba afuera del todo. Debia cruzar varios edificios de esta. Comenzó a correr. Después de unos segundos llegó a la orilla, y por más que el quisiera, no podía saltar de edificio en edificio, jamas llegaría.  
No tuvo de otra de bajar.

Al estar en el suelo, escucho una especie de alarma y varios paso en todo el lugar. Sabía que debía darse prisa.

No perdió el tiempo y siguió corriendo.

Ya sabía a donde debia llegar, el problema era que todos se encontraban afuera buscándolo. El no podía luchar en esas condiciones.

Espero detrás de algunos arbustos. Pasaron minutos cuando la oportunidad se presentó.

La salida estaba libre. Unos guardias de ahí se habían ido, posiblemente por que los llamaron. Tomo aire y corrio. Varios guardias que estaban a algunos metros pudieron verlo, y no tardaron en avisar a los demás.

Pero no serían capaces de alcanzarlo.

Al estar cercas de salir, sintió algo entre sus piernas, haciéndolo caer. Miró rápidamente y era un lazo enredado en sus pies. Lo quito rápidamente, pero al levantar la vista ya estaba rodeado. Enfrente de el se encontraba un lobo, bastante marcado e imponente. Vestía un pantalón negro y un chaleco azul marino.

-Maestro shifu. Es de muy mala educacion irse sin avisar.- se acercó a el con paso firme- pero tranquilo, enseñar por las malas es lo mio-. Shifu lo miro sorprendido, mientras el sacaba una pequeña daga.

Fue interrumpido ante el sonido de un estruendo y el polvo por todo el aire. Todos quedaron en silencio para ver de que se trataba.

Una sombra comenzó a ponerse de pie y empezaba a caminar lentamente. Todos se alejaron de ella con gran temor.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-. Pregunto tranquila y voz profunda. Haciendo erizar a las de uno.

-S-señora...- ella miró a shifu quien sólo estaba con ojos expectantes y nerviosos.

-El prisionero escapo.- miró la daga-. Y pensabas matarlo.

-No s-solo...

-Me estas decepcionando. Si yo te digo que mates a alguien, lo matarás. Pero si yo no doy la orden...- guardo silencio-. Vaya con los demas, General. Yo trataré con el.

Qiang sólo pudo asentir y dejar sólo a shifu. Ella se acercó y se puso en cuclillas.

-Es un gusto conocerle, maestro shifu.- hizo una reverencia-. ¿y cómo está la tortuga loca? Ah, es cierto...esta muerta-. Dijo con cinismo.

Shifu trato de propinarle un golpe, pero ella fue la rápida.

-Creo que aún no entiendes, que tu no eres rival para mi. Y menos sin esto-. Junto sus patas para luego girarlas sobre si y levantarlas. Mostrando una esfera de luz dorada.- ¿no sintió estos días que algo le faltaba? Quizás fuerza, o resistencia.

-¿como...?.- no logró terminar la pregunta.

-Se muchas cosas. Puedo quitar el chi de los demás sin necesidad de transformarlos en estatuillas de jade, como kai. Yo por el contrario, se aprovechar mejor el chi.- junto de nuevo sus manos y las giró al lado contrario. Las separó lentamente, formando una esfera de luz violeta obscura.- este es mi truco favorito.

-¿que es eso?.- pregunto shifu con nerviosismo alejándose.

-Es lo que me gusta llamar _yin._ Esto es Chi contaminado por la energía negativa.

-¿como es posible?

\- Todo a su tiempo, maestro.- sonrió de forma cínica, mientras desparecia la esfera y volteaba a ver a los demas-. General, llevelo a la celda especial. Quiero un gurdia ahí cada hora. Denle comida, agua. Sólo no lo dejen sólo.

-¡Si, señora!

Ella volvió a ver a shifu y se acercó a su oreja y susurro.

-Usted será parte de algo hermoso.- y antes de que el maestro pudiese decir algo. Ella dio un pequeño toque en su nuca y cayó desmallado.

 **Espero que les haya gustado w**

 **No** **tenía** **planeado de esto, pero** **pensé** **que** **sería** **mejor dejar las charlas para** **después** **7u7r**

 **Ya saben amigos**  
 **Dejen** **sus reviews**  
 **Con** **cada review hacen** **más** **feliz a mi corazoncito uwu**

 **Ayos :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Helli demonios míos.**

 **Aquí ando con un nuevo capítulo**

 **Disfrutenlo 7w7r**

 **.**

 **.**

-Muy bien, chicos. Hemos llegado.- anunció akame-. Antes que nada, le quiero explicar cómo estará esto de los entrenamientos.

-¿No haremos ese entrenamiento de especialidades?-. Pregunto po confundido.

-Si. Pero será uno por uno.

-¿Y que haremos los demás?

-Le diré a shun que les ponga los ejercicios que les puse hoy. La diferencia es que esta vez tendrán pesas de verdad y no improvisadas.- todos hicieron una mueca-. Me gustaría empezar contigo, Mantis. Eres el que mayor domina la velocidad, así que no será demasiado entrenamiento. Pero igual hay que pulir algunas cosas.

-Por mi esta bien.

-Genial. Vendrás a la misma hora y ustedes.- miró a los demás-. Tampoco se salvan de despertar temprano.- tocó la entrada-. Nos vemos después.

-¿No te quedarás?

-Digamos que no soy muy bienvenida entre tanta gente. Y si fuera ustedes mantendría esto en secreto.

-¿por...-

-Shun podrá explicarles. Adiós.- Dio un salto y desapareció de la vista de los demás.

Todos quedaron viendo hacia donde se fue akame, pero fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Chicos, pensé que habían tenido algún problema en el camino.- era shun quien venía acompañado de chao.

-¿No está la fiera azul con ustedes?

-¿Akame?-. Pregunto mono.

-Que alivio que no esté.- shun todo los ojos e hico un ademán para hacer que entrarán.

El les pregunto sobre todo lo que hicieron en el día. Ellos le contaron lo mas rápido que pudieron para poder ir a dormir.  
Fue agotador el entrenamiento, pero sabían que era lo mejor.

Al amanecer, shun llevo a Mantis a la laguna, donde Akame lo esperaba con algunas cosas.

-Que tengas suerte.- dijo shun mientras se daba la vuelta para irse

-Gracias, amigo.- Mantis se dirigió a donde Akame.

Ella se encontraba meditando sobre una roca frente a la Laguna. Quedó varios segundos en silencio para después hablar.

-¿Sabes por qué este lugar está tan escondido entre los arboles?.- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-No lo sé. Porque así lo quiso la ¿naturaleza?

-No.- se paró sobre la roca mientras hacia movimientos suaves y lentos.- Antes era un lugar que todos visitaban diariamente. Ya fuera para tomar agua o simplemente nadar dentro de ella. Después de un tiempo, ya no era posible beber de la laguna, ni siquiera se podía tocar el agua.

-¿Por qué?

-Hubo un mal que contamino todos los recursos de la zona. Varios pueblos ya no existen gracias a esto. Por eso se plantaron tantos árboles aquí. Para que nadie encontrará este lugar de nuevo y no bubiera el agua.- bajo de la roca y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la laguna-. Yo logre curarla. Pero jamas pude hacer que fuera como lo era. Ahora, se puede beber sin preocupacion, pero si se quiere entrar al agua, será como ponerte cadenas.

-Wow, eso es interesante. Pero ¿por qué me dices esto a mi?

-Porque de esto tratara tu entrenamiento.- lo miro a los ojos-. Tu especialidad, más que nada, es la velocidad. Quiero que logres correr sobre la Laguna.

-¡¿Correr sobre agua?! Creo que estas delirando.

-Vamos, no será tan dificil.

-¿entonces de eso tratara todo mi entrenamiento?

-No. También te enseñaré a como curar objetos contaminados. Después de todo, tu fuiste doctor ¿No?

-¿como lo sabes?

-Es mi deber conocerlos. Ahora, ¿iniciamos?

* * *

Al medio día, no se vieron buenos resultados acerca de correr sobre el agua. Cada vez que Mantis trataba de pasar sobre la laguna, sentía como algo tomaba sus patas y lo hacía hundirse .  
Akame decidió amarrarle algunas rocas y ponerlo a correr de un lado a otro. Duro más de una hora haciendolo y tomo un descanso de diez minutos.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo pero cada vez eran más pesadas las rocas. Gracias a esto, Mantis no podía durar tanto corriendo. El peso era cada vez mas para su pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que no soportará ni media hora en movimiento.

\- Toma un descanso, mientras comienzo a enseñarte como curar.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Akame comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos con sus manos, haciendo que se formará una pequeña bola dorada en las Palmas de sus manos.

-¿sabes lo que es?

-¿Chi?

-Exacto. Yo sé que po les enseñó a poder dominar el chi. Pero se que el y ustedes no pueden manejarlo en su totalidad. El Chi es usado para curar y dar vida a seres vivos, más sin embargo, tambien tiene un poder que es dificil manejar. Nadie jamás lo ha podido usar para revertir el poder de contaminación.

-¿Contaminación? Ósea a lo que le pasó a la Laguna.

-Si. Le decimos contaminación a una materia negativa y toxica. Todo eso es lo contrario al Chi.

-Entonces me enseñarás a revertir lo negativo ¿cierto?

-Más que nada. Es enseñarte tu especialidad.- Mantis la miró confundido-. Todos ustedes piden controlar el Chi, pero aún no descubren en que son mejores para aplicarlo. Tu, para poder contrarrestar lo negativo.

-Wow. El tema del chi es más complicado de lo que se piensa.

-Si. Tu sólo necesitas meditación y concentración para esto. Sigue mis movimientos y no te desesperes. La base de esto es la paciencia. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.

Esto no era muy difícil para Mantis. El tenía paciencia, meditar se le daba bien y se concentraba todo lo que podía. Al principio, tuvo que aprender los movimientos que hacia Akame, eran delicados pero veloces.  
En varios intentos casi lo lograba, no fue después de dos horas, que pudo lograr una pequeña bola dorada.

-¿viste eso? Lo logre

\- eso es. ¡Muy bien!-. Ella lo felicito mientras se paraba del suelo.- ven, sigueme.

-¿A donde vamos?

Akame no contestó, sólo caminaba. Mantis no tuvo de otra y la siguio. Estuvieron un buen rato caminando. No estaba seguro de cuanto llevaban haciendolo, pero el sabía que ya estaban lejos de la Laguna.  
Se detuvo al ver como Akame le indicaba que ya habían llegado. Frente a ellos se encontraba un árbol bastante grande. No se veía nada bien, su corteza yacía de un color negro espeluznante, aparte de que sus ramas se mantenían retorcidas, dándole un aspecto de poca confianza.

-Eso esta...

-Contaminado.- le interrumpió ella-. El aspecto es lo de menos. Este árbol contiene ácido en vez de savila. Así que ten cuidado.

-¿que? ¿tengo que curar eso?

-Tienes que hacerlo para ver si puedes contratrestarlo, o si es que necesitas más tiempo.

Mantis suspiro resignado y se empezó a acercar. Se posicionó a unos centímetros del árbol y comenzó a hacer los movimientos. Una pequeña esfera su formó y el la fue acercando al tronco.

Un destello de luz se formó, haciendo que Mantis cerrará los ojos. Cuando los abrió, la esfera ya no la tenía, pero el tronco parecía recuperar su color normal.  
Mantis sonrió al saber que lo había logrado, pero su felicidad acabo al escuchar un grito desgarrador.

-¿Qué demonios?-. Miro hacia el árbol y miró como aquel color negro se volvió una viscosa criatura que se empezaba a retorcer, haciendo que varias gotas de ácido empezarán a caer.

-¡Mantis!-. Grito akame desde donde estaba.- ¡Tienes que volver a darle el Chi! ¡Sólo así desaparecerá totalmente!

El asintió y comenzó a hacer los movimientos. Pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de aquella cosa viscosa.  
Se paró lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a esquivar los demás golpes que venían dirigidos a el. Sintió como su entrenamiento dio frutos al ver como ningún tentáculo lograba si quiera tocarlo. El estaba seguro, que más de diez lo estaban atacando al mismo tiempo.

Dio un salto y le dio un golpe a aquella cosa, haciendo que volviera a gritar. Aprovecho el momento y comenzó a hacer los movimientos, para después formar otra esfera y pegarla al tronco. Hubo esta vez, más que un grito desgarrador, una explosión que hizo que volará por todas partes, pedazos de aquella cosa viscosa.

Mantis sintio como algo lo tomaba.

-¡Hey! ¿que...?

-Tranquilo soy yo. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, a menos que quieras sentir el ácido sobre ti.

-No gracias. Mejor vámonos.

Y de un salto, ambos salieron de ahí. Ella puso a Mantis en su hombro y comenzó a correr. En menos de un minuto llegaron a la Laguna. Ella lo bajo de su hombro.

-vaya, llegamos muy rapido.

-Gracias. Pero hablando de rápido, tu tienes que pasar la otra prueba.

-¿Cuál otra prueba?

-Aún no pasas sobre el agua.

-No creo lograrlo.

-¡Mantis!-. El se sobresalto-. ¿Qué acaso no viste como peleaste con la cosa negativa? Te atacó con casi veinte tentáculos y jamás logró tocarte. Si pudiste con eso, se que puedes con esto.-Señaló la laguna.

-Tienes razón. Lo lograre.

-Esa es la actitud.

Asi, Mantis se puso a unos metros y comenzó a correr. Estaba seguro que podria. Al estar Cercas del agua, cerró los ojos. Jamás sintió queda hundía, abrió los ojos y vio como sus patas se movían a gran velocidad, haciendo imposible que el agua lo tragara. Dio varias vueltas y después salto, cayendo frente a Akame.

-Heh. Presumido-. Dijo Akame con una sonrisa.

 _Va uno. Faltan cinco._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 **Muy bien amiguitos. Ojalá les haya gustado un buen.**

 **Ya empezamos los entrenamientos de especialidad, como yo los llamo :v.**

 **Ya saben, dejen sus reviews. Eso hace que sea muy feliz TwT**

 **También les quiero decir, quien creen o quien quieren que siga?**

 **¿Tal vez grulla, tal vez Tigresa o mono?.**

 **No se 7u7**

 **Ayos :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Helli amiguitos. Aca ando con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Disfrutenlo :3**

Antes de que el sol se ocultara, akame llevo a mantis al templo. Había sido un dia bastante agotador, lleno de no solo entrenamiento, si no tambien una pequeña pelea algo dificil.

Pero todo valio la pena, ahora tenia una nueva tecnica y era mas rapido que antes. Sin duda alguna, con ese entrenamiento jamas los podran vencer.

Cuando llego con los demas no era el unico que se encontraba agotado. Todos yacían en el suelo con las respiraciones agitadas, podiendo apenas moverse.

Mantis se acerco a shun y a los chicos.

-¿Qué paso aqui?.- se colocó en el hombro de el.

-Entrenamiento. Eso fue lo que paso.- contesto grulla.

-Pense que seria buena idea ponerles los mismo ejercicios que les puso akame, pero...-. todos veian como estaban apunto de agonizar aquellos guerreros.- ...creo que no fue buena idea.- rasco su nuca.

-Vaya que no lo fue.

-Y a ti ¿como te fue?

-Bien. he aprendido una tecnica nueva y mi velocidad a aumentado.

-¿En serio? ¡Que barbaro! yo tambien quiero aprender una tecnica.- dijo po entusiasmado.

-Tendras que esperar amigo. Al parecer ella se ira por orden.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que mañana le toca a mono.

-¡¿Que?!.-

-No es justo. Yo queria ir primero.

-Rayos, mi cuerpo no esta listo para volver a entrenar con ella.

-Lo mejor sera que vayan a descansar.-todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones-. ¡Vamos! levantense del suelo y vayan a dormir.

Lo unico que se escucho fueron los quejidos de dolor de todo los chicos mientras se levantaban y se iban a sus habitaciones.

/

En la mañana siguiente, mono se encontraba dando varios saltos de un arbol a otro. Llevaba más de tres horas haciendolo, aveces no alcanzaba a llegar a sujetarse de la rama y caía al suelo.

-¡Salta con mas fuerza!.- le reprendia Akame-. ¡Toma mas impulso!

-¿Crees que puedo agarrar impulso con tan poco espacio?

-Si. Ahora ¡sigue intentando!

Mono solo bufo y sigui saltando. Le parecia ridiculo ese entrenamiento, ¿como es que ir de un arbol a otro le ayudaba?

Quisas solo se burlaba de el o tal vez si le ayudaria en algo. Nah, saltar como loco no le ayudaria en nada mas que cansarce.

-¿Por qué hago esto? -. Salto a otro arbol.- Es ridículo.- Salto hacia otro-

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, tus piernas no tienen suficiente fuerza...

-¡Pero si estoy saltando de siete metros en siete metros!- le interrumpio frustrado.

-...Pero no es suficiente.- subió a un árbol que estaba del lado contrario de al de mono-. te puedes conformar con eso, o...-. Dio un paso hacía atras y se impulso, dando un gran salto de mas de diez metros.- puedes superarte. ¿Que decides?

-...¿Me enseñas a hacer eso?.- dijo mono quien no podia creer lo que acababa de ver.

Akame sonrió satisfecha y lo puso a seguir con los saltos por una media hora mas. Al pasar este tiempo no se vieron los resultados esperados.

-Estoy exhausto... y no pude llegar ni a los nueve metros.

-Tranquilo, deja que te de un truco. Al momento de saltar, concentra todo tu chi en la zona de tus pies y piernas.

-Pero...

-Intentalo. Concentrate y veras la magia.

Monos asintió y cerro los ojos. No estaba seguro si estaba logrando algo pero no perdia nada intentándolo. Dio un paso atras y saltó.

-¡Eso es!.- le animo akame-

El abrio los ojos y no lo pudo creer. Estaba que podia tocar el cielo, tenia la vista perfecta de todo el alrededor. El suelo estaba tan lejos de el que parecia que jamas volvería a caer.

-¡Wuju!.- Grito entusiasmado.- ¡Soy el rey de los cielos!.- Dicho esto empezo a hacer poses en el aire. En esos momentos se sentia grandioso que tenía que presumir.

Estaba tan concentrado en alardear que jamas sintió cuando empezó a decender. El aire se comenzaba a hacer mas potente con cada segundo que pasaba y el suelo comenzaba a hacer cada ves mas grande.

-¡Ajá, oh si! ¿Quien es mejor ahora grulla?

-¡Oye, dueño de los cielos! ¡Ten cuidado!

-¿Con que? si todo esta llendo de...-- Mono volteo a ver hacia abajo, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver que estaba cercas del suelo-...maravilla

 _¡¡Crash!!_

-Auch.- akame hizo una mueca de dolor al ver como mono chocaba contra un árbol.- ¿Estas bien?

-eh si si yo.. - mono trato de caminar pero cayo al suelo-

-heh. eso te pasa por presumido.

~

Akame y mono se encontraban sentados frente a la laguna, mientras ella terminaba de ponerle una pasta de hiervas.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.- dejo la pasta a un lado.- ¿como no viste ese arbol?

-Solo no lo vi. Estaba distraido.

-Trata de no emocionarte con la vista. Ahora, ya he hecho que mejores algo, ya solo falta que te enseñe tu técnica, asi como lo hice con mantis ayer.

-¡Si!. El nos conto que podia curar cosas raras de energía negativa.

-Seres contaminados

-Si si, lo que sea.- dijo restandole importancia- ¿Qué es lo que yo puedo hacer?

-Tu estilo de pelea es jugueton, energético, fuerte entre otras cosas. Si convinas esto y lo concentras con tu chi, puedes hacer que tus contrincantes no sepan ni en donde estan.

-Osea que...

-Tu tienes la especialidad de confundir, cabeza de chorlito.

-¿En serio? wow que loco.

-Ponte de pie-. el obedecio-. Necesitas seguir mis movimientos exactamente como los hago yo.

-De acuerdo.

Con sus patas, comenzó a hacer movimientos, de arriba y abajo, de un lado a otro, haciendo que se muevan de manera ondulante. Sin dejar de hacer estos movimientos, empezo a subir su pierna al nivel su cintura, y despues llevandola enfrente de la otra.

Después junto ambas patas y haciendo algunas señas.

-Repite despues de mi...

 _Nǐ shì shuí_

 _nǐ bù zhīdào._

 _Nǐ zài nǎlǐ,_

 _nǐ bù huì zhīdào._

-Trata de no olvidarlo. Tienes que hacer los movimientos y decir esas palabras para lograr que tu enemigo no pueda siquiera saber que hace.

-Pero si hicimos todo esto. ¿Cómo es que no me confundiste o yo a ti?

-Porque no teniamos canalizado nuestro chi con los movimientos.

-y si uso el chi ¿esto realmente funcionara?

-Sigueme.

Caminaron por el lugar por casi una hora. Mono solo veia alrededor y no encontraba la diferencia. Vaya que era facil perderse por ahí. Tampoco sabía a donde iban, akame jamas quiso decir nada sobre eso. Siempre que preguntaba ella le decia " _Tranquilo, ya lo veras"_ No tuvo de otra que seguirla sin rechistar.

Sintio como ella paro de repente.

-¿Ya llega...

-Abajo-. susurro y lo tomo del brazo para bajarlo a un arbusto.- Mira allá

El miro hacia el frente, encontrandose con una criatura extraña. De aspecto horrible y asqueroso, grande e imponente.

-¿Que es eso?

-Eso es un pequeño experimento, provocado por el chi contaminado.

-Que horror.

-Si... bueno, es todo tuyo.

-¡¿Que?!.

-Shh.- tapo la boca de mono.- ¿estas loco?.- el quito su pata y hablo.

-Tu eres la loca, quieres que vaya hacia mi muerte. Jamas le podré ganar

-No seas exagerado. Le puedes ganar con lo que te enseñe.

-Pero...

-Mira, solo logra confundirlo, asi yo podre curarlo. ¿De acuerdo?.- el asintio-. Solo no olvides canalizar tu chi, recuerda que simplemente es concentración.

-O-ok...(?

Mono trago saliva y dio un pequeño brinco hacia el.

-¡Hey! ¡Cosa fea!- La criatura se dio la vuelta quedandl frente a frente.- ¡Si, te hablo a ti! ¿Por que no vienes aqui, para vencerte?

La criatura dio un rugido y se abalanzó hacia el. Mono sin poder reaccionar, fue golpeado en su estomago, haciendo que saliera volando.

-Agh. Duele.- sujeto su estomago con ambas manos.- ¿como te atreviste cosa fea? yo no me llevo a si.

- _eso le pasa por confiado_.

Mono se reincorporo y se puso en pose de pelea. La criatura lo miro.

-Es mi oportunidad.- Cerro los ojos y comenzo a hacer los movimientos. Pero fue interrumpido por otra embestida.- ¡Ah por favor! ¡Vamos mono, concentrate!

Se puso de pie y vovio a intentarlo. Solo recordaba como habia canalizado su chi para usarlo en su salto hace unas horas. Se concentro, pensando en solo eso y comenzo a volver a hacer los movimientos! Sus patas se ondeaban como di de hojas se trataran, sus piernas parecian ser dirigidas por el aire. Hizo aquellas señas con sus dedos y abrio los ojos, observando como se acercaba lenta y torpemente aquella criatura.

-Nǐ shì shuí, nǐ bù zhīdào. Nǐ zài nǎlǐ, nǐ bù huì zhīdào.- Dijo siavemente para luego ver como un pequeño detello dorado salia de sus patas y se exparcian por todo el lugar.

La criatura sacudia su cabeza, sin poder entender que pasaba, trataba de caminar pero apenas se podia mantener de pie.

-Lo hice... ¡Lo hice! ¡Toma eso cosa fea!.- mono siguio festejando hasta que escucho un grito desgarrador.

-¡Cubrete!

El salio corriendo hacia un arbol al ver caer varias gotas y partes de aquella cosa negra.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Ácido. Es lo que sueltan al separarlos de la materia negativa.

-Wow. Ahora lo he visto todo.

-Heh. Lo hiciste bien, pero olvide decirte algo. Esta tecnica es muy efectiva pero no dura mucho. Asi que cuando la vayas a aplicar de nuevo, aprovecha muy bien el tiempo.

-Si.

-Ven, vamos al templo, ya esta atardeciendo.

-Oye

-¿Si?

-Si dices que esta tecnica es muy efectiva, ¿Por que no te pusite como aquella cosas fea?

-Simplemente tape mi oidos y cerre mis ojos.

-Oh. Y si alguien no cierra los ojos pero se tapa los oidos, ¿No le hace efecto la técnica?

-Si hace efecto, ya que esta tecnica se basa en las palabras que dijiste y en los movimientos que hiciste y el resplando que soltaste. La unica diferencia, es que dura menos.

-Ya veo.

-Pero igualmente es util. Casi nadie la conoce y eso es un punto a favor.

-¡Si! tienes razon.

-Heh. Ven vámonos.

/

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado mucho :3**

 **Dejen su review si fue así 7u7r**

 **Ayos nwn**


	22. Chapter 22

**Helli amiguitos**

 **LEAN la nota final por favor :v**

 **Lean nwn**

Al día siguiente, era el turno de grulla tener su entrenamiento especial. Akame lo esperaba junto a un árbol mientras sujetaba con su pata una piedrita.

Grulla llegó junto con shun, quien no tardó en despedirse y retirarse del lugar, dejando a ambos solos.

-hey, grulla.- el volteó confundido.- piensa rápido-. Ella lanzó con fuerza la piedra.

Grulla dio un pequeño salto y se mantuvo en el aire con sus alas, mientras veía como la piedra pasaba debajo de él.

-¡oye! Ten más cuidado.- reclamo molesto

-Tranquilo, solo fue una pequeña comprobación.-

-¿comprobación?-

-Ven, tenemos que entrenar.- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Grulla volvió al suelo y la siguió. Esta vez no se quedaron en la Laguna donde ya habían entrenado los otros, si no que comenzaron a ir hacia el otro lado del frondoso bosque. Entre más se adentraban menos se veía el sendero por el que iban.

Al cabo de varios minutos caminando, llegaron a un sitio desértico. Solo se veía la oscura arena y no más.

-¿A dónde me trajiste?.- preguntó grulla confundido.

Según lo que les había contado mono y mantis, era que entrenaban en la Laguna la mayor parte del día y luego iban a otro lugar a poner en practica lo que aprendieron. Pero le sorprendía que a el le tocará un cambio de lugar.

-Este es el desierto oscuro. Aquí era donde antes todos venían a entrenar.

-Y ¿por qué me trajiste?

\- Por dos razones. Una es porque necesitas un espacio más grande para hacer tu entrenamiento, y la segunda es porque necesitarás tomar grandes alturas en el aire, y es obvio que te podrían ver. Así que prefiero que nos descubran aquí, que en vez de la Laguna.

-Oh. Eso... tiene sentido.

-Lo se.

\- Entonces ¿Qué me enseñarás?

-Primero que nada, Muestrame tus garras.

-¿Para qué?.-

-Solo hazlo.

Grulla, sin poder entender aquella petición de Akame, levantó una de sus patas, dándole una buena vista de las garras, que en su mayoría, no utilizaba.

-Hmmm. Son impresionantes, pero débiles. Bueno, tu entrenamiento se basará en fortalezerlas.

-¿Qué? Pero apenas y las uso.

-Exacto. Mira, tu fuerza viene de tus alas, incluso aveces usas tu pico. Pero tus garras son una de tus mejores armas y tu las estas desperdiciando. ¿Crees que en la batalla que se aproxima, ellos no usarán armas? La unica diferencia es que ellos las fabricarán y tu ya las tienes, listas para atacar.

-Pues...

-No te pido que las uses para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo se que no es lo tuyo. Pero las necesitarás por si acaso. ¿Qué me dices?

-Ah, esta bien.

-Excelente. Entonces... que inicie el entrenamiento.

* * *

Al principio, grulla tenía que tratar de cortar un árbol. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, se lastimaba más a él que al árbol. Nada le funcionaba, ni tomando impulso o simplemente arañandolo. Al final siempre era el que terminaba herido.

Cuando ya no podía seguir intentándolo, Akame le asignó un nuevo trabajo. Debía levantar una roca posada en sus pies, mientras él se acostaba en el piso.  
La tenía que subir y bajar 100 veces, Lugo tendría que correr durante una hora, alrededor de todo ese desierto.

Hechas estas tareas, tomo un descanso de diez minutos. Apenas iniciaba y ya no podía mas. Jamás pensó que necesitará trabajar en sus patas tanto, pero era algo lógico. Nunca las utilizaba más que para una que otra patada o sujetar algo, de ahí en mas, le eran inutiles.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, el podría ser un contrincante más fuerte si las utilizará seguido, pero es algo que un maestro de kung fu no ve con honor.

Es cierto, el usar las garras es como un truco barato para quienes practican kung fu, pero en esos momentos se requerían tales trucos. Grulla se prometió usarlos en casos de emergencias o si la situación lo requería.

Al terminar su descanso, estaba nuevamente listo para continuar. Busco con la mirada a Akame, quien se encontraba haciendo ¿barro?

-Oye ¿que estas haciendo?

-barro

-¿Cómo para que?

-Ya lo verás.- ella tomo a grulla y lo enterró donde estaba el barro. Dejando sólo su torso libre.

-¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?! ¿por que lo hiciste?

-Tranquilo. Es parte de tu entrenamiento.

-¿y esto en que me va a ayudar?

-Intenta caminar.

-Pff, pan comido.

Intento moverse aunque sea un poco, pero el barro era tan espeso que tenía prisionero a sus piernas.

-...No puedo.

-Exacto. Cuando llegues hasta donde yo estaré, te sacaré. Haré un camino de barro para que tengas por donde caminar. Pero date prisa, entre más te tardes se irá secando y será mucho más difícil.

Akame comenzó a escarbar, haciendo un pequeño camino de nomas de seis metros. Dentro de este tiro agua y lo revolvió para así crear más barro.

-¿de dónde sacaste el agua?

-Yo me preparo bien para lo que voy hacer.

Grulla, confundido, decio no preguntar más y comenzó a tratar de caminar.  
Era más difícil de lo que el pensaba. Sus pies resbalaban bastante, y cuando podía apoyarlos bien, el barro no permitía su movimiento.

El tiempo pasó y para después después una hora, grulla se había movido sólo diez centímetros.

-Iré por más agua, tu sigue intentándolo.

-Mejor sacame, no lo voy a lograr. Mis piernas no son tan fuertes.

-Es por eso que te puse a hacer esto. Quiero que todo tu cuerpo sea fuerte. No sólo basta con tus alas.- grulla sólo bajo la cabeza.- Lo único que tienes que hacer es _concentrarte._ Eso es la base de todo.

Akame se fue, dejando a un pensativo grulla. El intento hacer lo le dijo, se concentró. Pero nada pasaba, todo seguía igual.  
Volvió a intentarlo, se concentró y al mismo tiempo intentaba mover sus piernas. Parecía que lo lograba.  
Se estaba moviendo, lo podía sentir.

-Vamos...grulla. Yo p-puedo.-decía con dificultad.

Jamás supo cuando o como fue que se adaptó a la presión del barro, pero luego de un rato parecía como si estuviera fuera de ahí y caminara normalmente. Y lo hubiera seguido haciendo si no fuera porque topo contra algo.  
Abrió los ojos y era la orilla del otro extremo.

-Sabía que podías.- grulla dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar a Akame detrás de el.

-Regresaste rapido.

-Nunca me fui.- ella se acercó para sacarlo- algunos sujetos requieren de la soledad para poder trabajar mejor. Asi que pensé que dejarte sólo serviría, y vaya que si tenía razón.

-Heh, gracias. Y ¿ahora que?

-Puesto que se nos fue bastante tiempo en esto, necesito enseñarte ya tu técnica.

-y ¿cuál es?

-Antes que nada, concentra tu chi en tus garras.

-¿que?

-Hazlo.

-Pero... yo no se cómo

\- Es lo que hiciste en el barro.

-oh, con que eso fue..

-Ahora has lo mismo.

Grulla asintió, cerró sus ojos y espero que eso volviera a funcionar. Ahora sabía que había pasado cuando estaba atrapado en el barro.

Un resplandor salió de sus patas, haciendo haciendo que volviera a abrí los ojos y se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Tranquilo, no es nada malo. Ahora empieza a volar y trata de partir algun arbol.

Grulla hizo caso y empezó a tomar altura, busco algún árbol que se viera bastante duro. Cuando lo encontró empezó a descender a gran velocidad, esperando que está vez no fuera él, el dañado.  
Paso a un lado del árbol poniendo enfrente sus garras y se detuvo. Lo único que se escuchobfie como la mitad del tronco caía en el suelo.

Grulla miraba aquella escena sin poderlo creer. Él había hecho eso.

-¿Viste eso? ¡Lo logre!- empezó a hacer piruetas en el aire-

-Ven, aún no terminas.

Grulla dejó las vueltas y fue hasta donde Akame.

-Escucha. Esto es sólo una pequeña habilidad que les estoy ofreciendo de pilón. Aún tienes que desarrollar tu técnica

-Pensé que esto era la técnica.

-Pff JA. Para Nada.- ella se sentó y le hizo un ademán a grulla para que hiciera lo mismo- Seguramente ya sabrás que Mantis puede curar y mono confundir.- el asintio- pues tu podrás paralizar a tus contrincantes.

-¿Qué?

-Por eso necesitaba sacar un poco más de potencial s tus garras, ya que con estas lograrás hacer esto.

-Y qué ¿sólo los tocó y ya? ¿O...?

-Obviamente necesitas hacer estos movimientos.- Ambos se levantaron- Sigueme.

Akame movió su pierna hacia enfrente y comenzo a hacer pequeños movimientos como si estuviera haciendo letras. Sus brazos estaban estrictamente posicionados uno sobre otro sin juntarse, pero rosando sus patas. Dio una vuelta.

-Ahora sólo debes atacar.

-A ¿un árbol?

-Atacame.- Grulla la miro sorprendido-. Tranquilo, estaré bien. Hazlo.

Grulla suspiro. Dio un pequeño impulso y se abalanzó contra Akame. Sacó sus garras y dio en el pecho de ella, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.  
Ella quedó quieta unos momentos y sus brazos temblaban.

-¿Akame?

-E-estoy b-bien... Solo n-necesito un...momento.- sus extremidades comenzaron a tronar mientras se movían con dificultad. Hasta que se movió de golpe cayendo al suelo.- wow eso estuvo loco.

-Yo lo siento.

-Tranquilo. Estuviste bastante bien, me sorprende que te saliera a la primera.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Mi plan original era que hicieras eso con alguno de los guardias de Qiang pero no vi a ninguno por la zona... Y eso es extraño.- akame quedó mirando hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas bien?.- grulla paso su ala frente a sus ojos.

-eh si si. Ven, ya esta atardeciendo. Será mejor que volvamos.

-Si.

 _-Debo darme prisa. No es normal que no_ _esté_ _alguno de los soldados de ese tonto. Algo muy malo deben de estar haciendo como para que dejen sus lugares. Tal vez wong tenga algo..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Bueno chicos. Primero que nada les quiero agradecer por sus reviews, muchas gracias, sin los mejores n3n_**

 ** _Segundo, tardaré un poco más en actualizar debido a la prepa. Dejan demasiada tarea :'v Pero igual escribiré una parte cada día para no tardar como esta vez._**

 **Y tercero, he visto que muchos están pidiendo el shunxtigresa (que se me hizo raro:'V) pero les digo que tendrán que esperar. En estos momentos no estará ninguna escena de TiPo o de Shunesa (así le puse :v amen el nombre XD) ya que son entrenamientos y así.**

 **Ojo - no quiero decir que no va a ver algo romántico 7u7r**

 **Eso es todo lo que quería comunicarles.**

 **Hasta después:3**


	23. Chapter 23

H-Llegamos-. Anuncio akame, mientras subia al techo.

-¿A donde vas?

-Calmado, sólo lleva a los chicos con wong, ahí entenderás.

Y así ella desapareció mientras grulla iba de inmediato con los demás. Al estar adentro llamo a los chicos diciéndoles lo mismo que Akame le dijo.  
Todos cuestionaron esto, pero no tuvieron de otra más que obedecer. Se dirigieron hacia la sala central con paso rapido, nadie sabía el porque de tan repentina llamada por parte de esa tigre. Sintieron que algo iba mal, que pasó algo grave o tal vez y sólo tal vez fuera un anuncio sobre los entrenamientos.

Al entrar vieron a wong, quien parecía no reaccionar a los reclamo de Akame. Shun de inmediato fue a intervenir, mientras los demás quedaron de expectantes.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Pregúntale a tu gran maestro, ya que a mi no me quiere responder-. Dijo Akame mientras se hacia a un lado.-

Shun miró a wong unos momentos, esperando que el hablara sin necesidad de exigirselo. Después de un rato no hubo respuesta por parte s él, sólo miraba el suelo y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido en voz baja, apenas audibles. Shun piso su pata en su hombro.

-¿Maestro?.- él lo miro de reojo-. ¿Que sucede?

Y como si nada, wong se levantó y miro a todos, uno por uno, para luego suspirar.

-Cada vez hay menos tiempo-. Todos lo miraron confundidos.- atacaron a los pueblos que quedaban en el lado oeste.

-...Por eso no estaba nadie haciendo guardia.- Dijo en voz baja akame-. Esto es extraño, sus ataques de están haciendo muy repentinos.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó po mientras se acercaba junto a los demas.

-No... No lo sabemos.- confesó Akame confundida-. Teníamos sus movimientos cubiertos, teníamos sus puntos de ataque localizados y previstos, pero al parecer, ella cambió todo.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Eso le quita más tiempo.

-Lo se, ella no haría algo así, a menos...

-A menos ¿qué?

-A menos de que ella supiera que nosotros tenemos tal información

-Entonces ¿dices que alguien nos delató?

-Exacto.

-¡Eso es ridículo!.- exclamó wong mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- Jamás podría pasar tal cosa.

-¿Usted como lo sabe? Estas cosas son impredecibles

-Piensen lo que gusten, pero no me quedaré aquí a discutir por algo tan ilógico.

Así el maestro se retiró de la sala dejando a todos confundidos por su tan peculiar forma de actuar.

-¿Pero que le pasa?

-Creo que desperto con el pie izquierdo.-

-Sea lo que sea, olvidemoslo. Debemos seguir con el entrenamiento.

-Si.- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Víbora, mañana te necesito en la Laguna ¿De acuerdo?

-Okay.

-Bien, será mejor que vayan a dormir y descansen.

Cada quien se dirigió a su habitación correspondiente, cerrando sus ojos y dejando la noche en silencio.

En la mañana, cuando Vibora llego a la laguna, Akame inmediatamente le explicó los ejercicios que tendría que hacer.

-Muy bien, escucha con atención. Quiero ver que tan veloz eres, así que deberás primero que nada correr alrededor de toda la Laguna. No te despegues del suelo para nada. Si hay un obstáculo, sólo rodealo. Debes de dar dos vueltas.

-bien, sera fácil.

Vibora se posicionó y salió disparada dejando un rastro de polvo atrás. Si velocidad era impresionante, en unos segundos ya había dado casi toda la primera vuelta. Akame toma el tiempo mentalmente mientras observaba. Habían algunas piedras medianamente grandes que sobresalía del suelo, haciendo el recorrido un tanto más complicado.

Para los veinte segundos, Víbora ya había acomplejado las dos vueltas.

-¡Excelente! Vaya que eres rápida.- le felicitó-. Ahora que tu cuerpo ya está más movido y activó, vamos con lo siguiente.

\- ¿Qué será?

-¿Ves el árbol de ahí?

-Si, ¿Que ocurre con el?

-Quiero que lo cortés tantas veces puedas con tu cola.

-Pero... La corteza de su tronco es demasiado resistente. Creo que me ira peor á mi que al árbol.

-Solo inténtalo.

Vibora se posiciona frente al árbol. Quedó unos momentos mirándolo, suspiro y comenzó a soltar varios cortes. Lo único que podía causar eran rasguños.

-Lo ves. No puedo cortarlo.

-Bueno, pues lo harás.- akame se acercó a ella y amarró una cuerda a su cola-. Ahora, en el otro extremo amarrare una piedra, vas a moverte d un lado a otro, vas a tratar de ir a la misma velocidad a la que fuiste en las vueltas. Pondrás toda tu fuerza en esto.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?

-El necesario.

Por más de tres horas vibora hizo lo mismo. Subía y baja su cola, de un lado a otro, comenzaba a arrastrar a aquella roca enorme. Jamas habia hceho tal cosa, y en realidad no era un estilo que a ella le gustara, sentia que era mucho mas complicado de que parecia. Trataba de acostumbrarse al peso y la dificultad, pero en vez de eso se cansaba más. Al final ya no podía moverse ni un poco, fue ahí donde Akame intervino.

-Alto, es suficiente.

-No... yo p-puedo.- Dijo vibora al intentar arrastrarse pero cayó tendida al suelo.  
Akame se puso de cuclillas.

-Es suficiente.- repitió con un tono suave.  
Desató la roca, dejando a vibora de nuevo en un estado liviano.  
Ella se sentó cruzando las piernas y se ponía a meditar.

-¿Qué hare ahora?

-Primero, necesitas descansar un poco.

-¿Y después?

-Te enseñaré tu técnica.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial.

-Si. Será mejor que medites, así podrá relajarte y descansar.

-Bien.

Vibora cerró sus ojos mientras alzaba su cabeza, lo único que se podía escuchar eran sus respiraciones y el aire moviendo las hojas de una manera suave. No había algo molesto al rededor o algo que fuera inquietante, sólo tranquilidad.  
Su cuerpo empezó a sentirse relajado, su dolor físico se había ido como por arte de magía. Haciendo que pareciera como si nunca hubiera levantado esa enorme roca.  
Akame habló con voz suave.

-No abras los ojos. Sólo sigue así.- vibora obedeció.- ahora, concentrate. Concentra todo tu chi. Hazlo con paciencia.

En unos segundo un pequeño resplandor irradiana de vibora, ella abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¡¿Pero que...?!

-Mantente tranquila. No pierdas esa estabilidad.- respiro hondo.- bien, ahora sigue mis movimientos .

Akame uso sus brazos para guiarse mejor. Los movía de manera fluida haciendo pequeñas olas y vibora la imitaba. Luego comenzó a dar movimientos más rápidos y giró, quedando en posición _xu_ _bu._

-Ahora, con eso ya tienes el poder de cegar a quien tu desees. Sólo una azotada en los ojos del enemigo y quedará indefenso. Nada más debes recordar los movimientos, pero ten en cuenta que no debes de tocarlos, sólo acercarte a su rostro y cuando estés a unos centimetros, _Pam_ adiós vista.  
Tienes que tener precisión.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Como sabré si esto funciona?

-Inténtalo conmigo.

-Pero.

-Tranquila, estaré bien. Realmente quería que lo usará con uno de los enemigos pero no se donde se encuentren ahora.- vibora quedó dudosa.- Vamos, lanza el golpe.- ella asintió.

Lanzó su golpe rápido y fuerte, Akame sin mucho esfuerzo puso su brazo frente a ella y retrocedió unos metros por el impulso.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si. Pero no lo has hecho bien.- vibora quedó confundida.- si te diste cuenta, verás que sali arrastrada hacia atras, eso es a que me golpeaste y no diste cerca de mi cara.

-Pero, si lo hago bien ¿Como lo sabré?

-Primero que nada, tu enemigo entrará en pánico por no poder ver.  
Segundo, saldra un destello, el cual provoca la ceguera.

-Oh.

-Solo sigue intentando. Pidele a alguno de los del templo que te ayude con eso.

-¡Pero no los quiero dejar ciegos!

-Mantis los puede curar, tranquila.

-Supongo, que está bien.

-Vamos, ya es tarde.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Si.- la siguió.

.

.

.  
 **Bien bien bien, ya me habia tardado y mi** **consciencia** **no se sentía bien :'v**

 **Espero les haya gustado, ya casi terminamos los entrenamientos *w***  
 **También** **quería** **comentar sobre, sus votaciones.** **Realmente** **me tomo por sorpresa que todos** **empezarán** **a escoger de cual** **shippeo** **apoyaban** **XD** **.** **Ahora** **no se que** **haré** **:'v**  
 **Pero bueno, ya me las** **arreglare** **.**

 **También** **les** **digo** **que tengo una nueva OTP y lo mejor es que es cannon. Pero el** **fandom** **es** **inactivo :'v es sobre "la granja" o en** **inglés** **"** **back** **at the barnyard" se los juro que me hice una** **fanática** **de esta serie en su momento de** **transmisión** **, creo que** **tenía** **unos 7 años mas o menos,** **Y** **creo que** **hare** **un fanfic** **más** **adelante (** **después** **de este, obvio) del personaje principal con una** **llamada** **abby.**

 **En esta página están todos los capítulos:3**

cartoonbox

 **Si alguien los recuerda, digalo Bv**

 **Bueno, ya basta de hacerles spam :v. Lo siento pero lo tenía que hacer XD**

 **Ayos :3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Helli**

 **Ya viene con un nuevo capítulo y solo diré: 7u7r**

 **Lean: 3**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol apenas desplegaba sus primeros rayos sobre el suelo y los árboles. Un león y una tigre se encontraron caminando por un bosque frondoso en silencio.

Tigresa caminan detrás de shun, metida en sus pensamientos.

 _Hoy entrenare con ella, es mi oportunidad de decirle todas mis preguntas. Sólo espero que puedas responder._ Suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba el piso.  
Shun se percató de esto.

-Tigresa.- ella se levanta la vista, saliendo de sus pensamientos-. ¿Estas bien? Te noto un tanto ... ansiosa. Si es por akame, tranquila ...

-No es por eso. Estoy bien. Se detuvo y se giró a verla.

-¿Segura? .- se acercó.

-Si.- Dijo con confianza. Ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos.  
El puso una pata en su mentón suavemente.

-Eso espero. No me gustaría verte preocupada. Así no eres.

-Estoy bien.- Tigresa solo se limitó a un apartar la pata de shun con gentileza mientras que volvía a caminar.- Vamos, un entrenamiento me espera. Seguí el camino dejando a shun atras.

-Heh. Por eso eres mi chica. Susurro para sí mismo y comenzó a caminar igualmente.

Al llegar donde Akame, Shun se retiró dejando a ambas felinas solas. Rezando para que al final del día, ambas siguieran en una pieza.

Tigresa se puso frente a ella, esperando la instrucción. Pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa juguetona por parte de la tigre maltés.

-Relájate.

¿Eh?

-Tranquila, no muerdo ... en la mayor parte del tiempo.- akame se sentó, invitandola a que hiciera lo mismo. Ella obedecio.- Tigresa ¿no? Vaya que ansiaba bastante el día que te toca venir y aquí estamos.

\- Yo ... ¿gracias? Mira no quiero ser grosera, pero se supone que me ibas a entrenar.

\- Lo se. Pero primero quiero enseñar tu nueva técnica o mejor dicho, el mejoramiento de tu técnica.

-¿Qué cosa?

\- Se que eres la más fuerte de los furiosos, y con el entrenamiento que hacen en el templo es más que suficiente para perfeccionarte en el combate. Pero tienes un movimiento que me llama la atención.

-Y ¿Cuál es?

-Tu golpe de fuego, claramente.- Tigresa miró confundida a Akame, quien se levantó del suelo.- Ven, sigueme.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro lado del bosque, llendo más allá de aquel pequeño desierto. El camino parecía no tener fin y a cualquier lugar que se mirara era igual, haciendo pensar que iban en círculos. Continuaron a sí durante un largo rato, fácilmente podrían estar fuera de la ciudad o un poco mas haya.  
Se detuvieron en una zona deshabitada, se podían observar rocas en su mayoría y unas que otras cabañas bastante maltratadas u otras destrozadas. El lugar daba un aire de desconfianza y desánimo.

Tigresa miró el lugar con cierta familiaridad, algo daba indicio de que ya ganó estado ahí.

-Bien. Aquí es donde te enseñaré tu mejora.

-¿Y por qué aquí? No veo que tiene de malo hacerlo en la Laguna.

-¿Bromeas? Ni loca destruiría la laguna o las zonas de alrededor. Además de que tampoco debemos llamar la atención.

-¿Destruirlas? No entiendo de que hablas.

\- Lo entenderás cuando terminemos. Ahora, ponte delante de aquella roca-. Apunto con su dedo y Tigresa obedeció-. Ahora posiciona tus manos y golpeala con todas tus fuerzas.

Ella junto ambas manos, cerrando sus ojos e inhalando para luego explusar el aire y golpear con todo aquella enorme roca, la cual mando a varios metros con bastantes grietas.

-¿Lo hice bien?

-Excelente.- Akame se acercó a donde ella-. Me gustaría pedirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una pelea.

-No creo que...

-Vamos-. Le interrumpió-. Sólo una amistosa. Quiero ver tus movimientos, aparte de que muero por una pequeña confrontación de algún maestro del Palacio de jade, y quien mejor que tú.

-Esta bien, realmente me gustaría ver que tan bien peleas.

-Genial.

Ambas se posicionaron, una frente a la otra. Quedaron un momento observandoce, como si se analizarán.  
Akame dio entrada al primer golpe, dirigiendo una patada a Tigresa, quien, lo retuvo con su brazo.

-Buenos reflejos. Nada mal.

Volvió a atacar con un puñetazo que fue esquivado. Tigresa cedió a contraatacar. Ambas daban puñetazos y patadas, esquivados y atrapados por la otra.  
Se movían de un lado a otro, hacia atrás, hacia adelante. Giraban por el aire, trataban de derrumbarse.  
Tigresa comenzó a correr a cuatro patas hacia Akame, quien se puso en posición de combate. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como saltaba, tan alto que se perdía de vista con el brillo del sol. Sus ojos no pudieron ver cuando comenzaba a bajar y le dio una potente patada en el cuello. Haciendo que callera de rodillas a unos metros. Tigresa comenzó a correr de nuevo, estando a unos centímetros junto sus manos y le dio un golpe de fuego en su costado, dejandola derribada.

 _Eso es suficiente._ Pensó con confianza mientras Volví aa su posición normal.  
Miro sorprendida como Akame se levantaba del suelo con normalidad.

-What...?

-Eso estuvo bien.- Trono su cuello y la miro, con sus pupilas dilatadas-. Pero no totalmente.

Ella se hizo para correr para saltar en el aire, juntó sus patas y comenzó a caer en picada. Tigresa se preparó.  
Cuando Akame impacto a tigresa, una gran hoyo se formo en el suelo, toda la tierra se levanta, formando una enorme nube de polvo. Todas las rocas de alrededor salieron volando, algunas destrosandosr en el proceso. momento  
Tigresa permaneció en el suelo, a mas de medio kilómetro. Jamás hubiera esperado eso.

Akame se acercó y la miro.

-Eso ... si es un ataque de fuego. Estire sus patas y ella desaliente de luz salieron. ¿Estas bien?

Tigresa abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego sentarse con dificultad.

-¿Que Paso?

-Ese es el golpe de fuego mejorado. Es bastante mortal saber en qué puntos del cuerpo se puede aplicar, pero obviamente no se quiere matar. Le ayudó a levantarse, pasando uno de sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

-Vaya, y yo había esperado algo así de poderoso. Quiero que yo lo enseñes

\- Es solo juntar el chi de tu cuerpo en tus patas, relajarte y dejarlo salir todo en el momento del impacto.

-Lo quiero intentar.- quito del brazo del cuello de Akame, pero en el momento perdido el equilibrio.

-Wowow.- la volvió a tomar-. Tranquila, ya tienes oportunidad de probarlo. Por el momento no es recomendable por la condición en la que estas.

Se miro unos momentos, y se fijó en las múltiples rasgaduras que tenía su ropa, las pequeñas heridas de sus brazos, piernas y posiblemente su rostro. También noto el dolor que provenía de todo su cuerpo.

-Ven, vamos a que descanses. - Tigresa no se opuso. Comenzar a caminar hacia el templo sin prisa.

Al llegar, todos quedaron mirando a la pareja de felinos que acababan de entrar. Unos preguntándose quién era la que ayudaba a caminar a la maestra, y otros el porqué Tigresa venía en un estado.  
Los chicos al verla, no tardaron en reaccionar a esto. Las rodearon, varias preguntas múltiples: "¿Qué pasó? ¿Las atacaron?" En sus voces se escuchaba la total preocupación. Po estaba a nada de llorar por ver a su mejor amiga así.  
Al final, Akame la llevó a su habitación, donde comenzó a tratar sus heridas y le puso otras ropas.

-Perdón por ponerte esto, pero tú tienes más fácil que traten tus heridas.- Tigresa tenía una camiseta sin mangas, de un color azul, con pequeños diseños plateados, y un pantalón de tela color negro.

-Esta bien, con tal de que no tenga que volver a ponermelo.- akame rio.

-Bueno, te dejo. Aparte de la espera. Ella salió de la habitación dando lugar a la de los demás.

-¡TIGRESA! - Todos gritaron al unísono, felices de verla mejor.

\- Oh por dios Tigresa, casi me da un paro cardíaco. Expresó su vibración al ponerse a un lado de ella.

-Po estaba como loco. Parecía que iba a llorar

-Estaba apunto de llorar.

\- Yo estoy seguro de que derramó una lágrima.

-¡Eso no es cierto! .- se quejó con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Akame les explico lo que paso?

\- Si. ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¿Matarse?

-pues según ella, ese golpe puede ser mortal si das en puntos exactos.

Todos quedaron en silencio, mientras se miraban entre ellos petrificados.

-... Bueno, lo que importa es que estarás mejor ¿no?

-Si, solo tengo que descansar el día de hoy y estaré como nueva mañana.

-Esperen, esperen.- interfirio mono-. Tigresa, descanso Jamás había escuchado esas palabras juntas. Ahora sí puedo decir que lo he visto todo.- Tigresa el miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquila. Tu quédate en cama, y permíteme prepararte una grandiosa sopa de fideo.

-Gracias po.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-You're welcome-. Le devolvió el gesto, quedando ambos mirándose.

Su pequeño momento fue interrumpido con la entrada de alguien más.

-¡Tigresa!

-¡Shun, espera! .- grito Chao desde el pasillo.

-Genial.- susurro po con exasperación.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Que Paso?-. Comenzo a preguntar mientras se ponía a un lado de tigresa.

-Oye, no la satures con preguntas, debe descansar. - ambos se miraron con molestia.

-Disculpenme, no lo pude retener por más tiempo.- Dijo Chao desde la puerta.

-No importa, en realidad, esta bien. Necesito que los chicos vuelvan a entrenar y tú-. Señaló un po- Tienes que venir conmigo.

-Pero ...

-Tranquilo panda, la cuidare bien.- concurso con una sonrisa burlón, un qué concursoó frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó a Chao y le dijo al oído.

-Que no se se sobrepase. Y salió de la habitación junto con Akame y los demás.

Chao podría quedar ahí parado con una cara confundida igual a la de tigresa.

.

.

 **Muy bien amigos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo.**  
 **Espero les haya gustado: 3**  
 **Por favor,** **dejen sus comentarios si así fue.**

 **En serio que estoy emocionada por lo que va a pasar 7u7**  
 **Además de que los entrenamientos se van a acabar 3 :)**  
 **Esto se va a descontolar Bv**

 **Ayos nwn**


	25. Chapter 25 de acuerdo al plan

**HELLI**  
 **Ok ok. Tal vez haya dicho esto antes o no, pero no importa.**  
 **Ahora viene lo emocionante :v**  
 **Literalmente, prepárense 7w7r**

 **Y otra cosa, me he tardado, primero que nada por falta de tiempo y mayormente porque estaba acomodando mis ideas y planes :3**

 **Lean**

 **Capítulo 25**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación de entrenamiento, mientras los demás que estaban ahí se les quedaban viendo con extrañes para luego seguir en lo suyo.

-¿Ahora que haremos?.- pregunto víbora mirando a akame.

-Ustedes-. Señaló los 4 furiosos que se encontraban-. Se quedarán aquí aún entrenando y pondrán en práctica lo que les he enseñado ¿de acuerdo?-. Todos asintieron.

-¿Y que hay de mí?-. Pregunto po

-Tu vendrás conmigo, es tu turno de aprender tu técnica. Vamos-. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-chicos, cuiden por favor, por favor, por favor cuiden a Tigresa. ¿creen que puedan sin mi? ¿tal vez debería dejar algunos fideo hechos...?

-Estará bien con nosotros y shun.

-Si, shun-. Fruncio el ceño.

-Así que te puedes ir con calma, mamá po-. Dijo burlón mono. Los demas soltaron leves risas.

-Ja ja, que chistoso. Bueno, los veo después-. Corrió hacia la puerta.

(...)

Todos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro. Algunos trayendo cargas, otros armas, los demás equipandose. Nadie sabía realmente que pasaba, pero la alarma sonó poniéndolos alerta.

Antes de poder acabar lo que hacían, escucharon como alguien estaba bajando. Qiang se paró frente a todos en un suelo más elevado para hacerse más visible. Miro hacia las escaleras y luego a sus soldados.

-¡Silencio!- alzo la voz con brúsquedad. Todos callaron al instante.- Listo mi señora, todos suyos.

De las escaleras salió Xia, quien aún vestía con su capucha y capa negra. Se acercó a donde Qiang y dio un paso al frente. Miro detenidamente a los que tenía enfrente. Todos mantenían la vista sobre ella.  
Guardo silencio por unos segundos más.

-Hoy, es el día.- alzó su rostro-. Hoy, efectuaremos la primer fase de nuestro plan-. Todos comenzaron a gritar-. Ya no más distracciones, ya no más fallas. Ya no más retrasos. Es hora de que le demos a este lugar, ¡una lección!.

Todos estaban eufóricos con la noticia, tanto que comenzaron a terminar lo que anteriormente se encontraban haciendo. Xia sonrió de lado y dio media vuelta.

-Vamos por él-. Susurro en el oído de Qiang.

(...)

Cuando llegaron a la laguna, ambos se sentaron en el frío suelo. Akame miraba a los ojos a po y Po a los de ella.

-Em, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?

-Te estoy analizando.- po hizo una pequeña mueca de confusión. Akame suspiro-. Cierra tus ojos.

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo hazlo.- Po, sin otra opción obedeció-. Ahora respira. Haz como si estuvieras meditando. No pienses en nada ni nadie. Deja tu mente en blanco.

El lugar era sereno, sólo las hojas de los árboles se escuchaban al ser movidas por las ligeras ondas de aire. Po respiraba lentamente, alejó su mente de la realidad y mantuvo todo en blanco.

-Ahora, abre los ojos.

Lentamente comenzó a subir sus párpados, acosrumbrandose a la luz. Al ver con claridad, notó que no estaba la laguna o algún árbol. Notó que tampoco tenía su ropa habitual, si no la que había obtenido cuando luchó con kai.  
Frente a él se encontraba la misma figura que lo visitó en el templo.

-Wow.

-Nos volvemos a ver aquí.-

-¿Nos hemos visto en algún otro lugar?-. Preguntó crédulo.

-Claro-. Hizo su capucha hacia atrás, revelando su rostro.

-¿Queee? Akame, tú... pero.

-Tranquilo, déjame explicarte.

Así paso un rato mientras akame contaba y explicaba algunas cosas, mientras Po la miraba con atención.

-Entonces, deja veo si entendí.

-De acuerdo.

-Tu nombre real es Akame Sayoko, pero con lo sucedido con el maestro wong, él sólo te decía por tu primer nombre, él te entreno en secreto y nadie sabía de ti a excepción de shun y un tipo llamado jian.

-Ajá

-Y tu sabes sobre el plano mental, porque conociste al maestro Ooway y el te lo enseñó. Aparte de que _shadow night_ es como tu media hermana y por eso wong no quería que te metieras en este asunto y que nosotros no te conociéramos, aparte de que no quería que supiéramos que era un asesino imperial.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, sólo tengo algo que decir. Y eso es... ¡AAHHHH! grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron-. ¡Esto es tan bárbaro, pero impactante. No se que sentir!-.

-Oye oye, calmate. No es momento para que te descontroles, recuerda que estas aquí para aprender tu técnica.

-Es cierto. Perdón.

-Muy bien. Ahora que estas tranquilo, comencemos.

(...)

Todos estaban marchando hacia afuera de su fortaleza, las instrucciones eran claras. Ir por los sujetos indicados y destruirlo todo. Sólo necesitaban la señal de su superior y empezarían la caza.

Qiang y Xia estaban bajando las escaleras de los calabozos. Sólo que está vez se dirigían a uno en especial.  
Quitaron las múltiples cerraduras y movieron la pesada puerta de hierro, dejando ver a un débil panda rojo encadenado a no más poder.

-Mestro shifu.- él sólo se limitó a levantar un poco su rostro-. Es hora del show, No se lo querrá perder ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estaré de tu lado?

-Pues yo tengo su Chi. La base de su fuerza.

-Mi Chi puede ser tuyo, pero jamás mi voluntad.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, para luego soltar una pequeña risa y sonreír de lado. Se inclinó hacia él.

-Esta muy equivocado maestro.- junto sus manos para luego formar una esfera morada-. Su voluntad, está apunto de ser mía también.- colocó su para en el pecho de shifu, haciendo que la esfera se dispersara por todo su cuerpo.

El maestro quedó unos instantes quieto, para luego empezar a romper las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color obscuro.

-¡Ha! Ahora, pequeña marioneta, ve y traeme a los pandas.

-Si, señora.

(...)

Po se encontraba recorriendo el lugar con su dragón formado con su Chi. Akame miraba asombrada aquéllo.

-Vaya, esto es mejor de lo que espere.- po se detuvo frente a ella-

-¿Para qué me pediste hacer esto?

-Porque con eso, podrás vencer a _shadow._

 _-_ Pero, esto sólo lo puedo hacer en lugares como este o el mundo de los espiritus.

-Yo te enseñaré a poder hacerlo en el mundo real.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿como lograrás eso?

-Primero, salgamos de aquí.

Todo se tornó oscuro, Po sintió que empezaba a caer de una gran altura, aunque jamás llegó a estrellarse con el suelo. Abrió los ojos y de nuevo estaban en la laguna. Ambos tenían sus ropajes de siempre.

-De pie.- ambos se levantaron.- Tu técnica será fácil de lograr, pero te lo advierto, todas tus energías serán utilizadas. Así que se podría decir que es un movimiento de un sólo golpe.

-¿con qué iniciaremos?

-Primero, tienes que juntar todo tu Chi y canalizar tu energía. Haz los mismos movimientos.

-Esta bien.- Cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Un pequeño destello dorado rodeó su cuerpo, haciéndose un poco más intenso. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si algo lo presionara contra el suelo. Comenzó a hacer los movimientos con dificultad.

Akame, quien lo miraba fijamente, veía con se formaban las líneas. Pero había algo, vas trazo que salía de las manos y pies de po, se veían borrosos.

-Po-. El no escuchó-. ¡Po! ¡basta, algo está mal!

El se detuvo de golpe y callo de rodillas, mientras un gran ráfaga de aire levantaba el polvo. Akame se apresuró a ir con él. Le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Lo hice bien?-. Pregunto cansado.

-Casi lo lograbas. Pero algo no estaba bien, todo se veía borroso. ¿como te sentiste?

-Pesado como una roca. Apenas podía moverme.

-Eso no debía de pasar.- miro a po-. Volvamos al templo.

-Pero apenas llegamos hace unos momentos.

-Nos has visto el cielo ¿verdad?-. Él levantó su vista y todo estaba obscuro. La noche reinaba.

-¿Tanto ha pasado?

-Si. Perdimos tiempo en el plano mental.

-Vaya, yo pensé que habían pasado unos minutos, pero mi cuerpo siente que estuvimos entrenando por horas.

-Te dije que consumiria tu energía.

-Tengo hambre.- akame se dio una palmada mental.

-Comerás allá.

-Sii.- respondió un cansado panda.

(...)

Wong iba de un lado a otro. Los nervios lo mataban. La carta había llegado a él y no sabía que hacer en ese momento.  
No siquiera sabía que habia estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo, pero ya era tarde de retractarse.

Respiro hondo y exhaló.

Era hora de hacer su mejor actuación. El no estaría al final de todos, el sería de los más fuertes, aunque eso sea a costa de traicionar a sus estudiantes y a los que no lo son.

Se dirigió al salón de entrenamiento. Estaba preparado para cumplir su papel

* * *

 **Ok hasta aquí el descontrol.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, si fue así ya saben, dejen su review.**

 **Y una última cosa, este viernes saldré de vacaciones, lo cual es una gran noticia ya que tendré más tiempo para todo Bv**

 **Y ustedes saben que significa Bv**

 **Ayos:3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Helliiiiii :v**

 **Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo y les quiero decir que me he vuelto floja :'v,**

 **Las vacaciones me afectan mucho, según yo iba a actualizar mucho y que esto y aquello**

 **¡MENTIRAS!**

 **¿Por qué soy así? :'v**

 **Lean :'v**

* * *

Era de noche en la ciudad, el cielo están despejado, mas sin embargo las estrellas parecían haber perdido su brillo, incluso se podia decir que estaban desaparecidas. La luna apenas era como un pequeño punto blanco en un cielo de espeso negro y azul.

En el templo todo estaba en silencio, y no era porque todos permanecían dormidos, al contrario, estaban despiertos y en alerta. Wong había llegado con la noticia a todos.

 _-Tengo algo que decir-._ Su voz era insegura y nerviosa, pero su rostro lo hacía ver confiado-. _Nuestro tiempo se a acabado, las tropas de Qiang han salido. Ahora mismo nos están buscando._

Todos sintieron un escalofrío por sus espaldas, saber que ya había llegado el momento sin aviso, era como un balde de agua fría. Significaba que era el momento decisivo para acabar con todos sus planes. No había marcha atras, más sin embargo no podían salir aún.

- _¿Y qué haremos?-._ Habia preguntado uno de los guerreros de ahí. Era sencilla la respuesta, nada.

No se podía hacer nada aún. Si salían era obvio que caerían en alguna emboscada, la noche era engañosa y no podían arriesgarse de esa manera.

- _Debemos esperar hasta el amanecer, así podremos ver mejor donde están ubicados y crear una estrategia._

 _-¿Entonces esperaremos hasta el día siguiente mientras ellos posiblemente están atacando lo que queda de los pueblos? -._ Pregunto Tigresa, quien no parecía muy de acuerdo con la idea.

- _Es lo mejor que se puede hacer en estos momentos._

 _-Tigresa-._ Hablo grilla mientras ponía un ala en su hombro sin aplicar mucha presión, apenas había recuperado las fuerzas, pero no al cien por ciento.- _Él tiene razón. Aún no estamos en las condiciones necesarias y menos tú._

Fue una verdad que le llegó como un golpe, pero no podía permitir que esos malditos salieran a acabar con lo poco que quedaba. Se sentía inútil en esos momentos, si no puede ayudar en el momento que se presisa, entonces ¿Que clase de guerrera era?  
No discutió más con nadie, y obedeciendo a wong, junto a los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones .  
Era claro que no dormiria nada esa noche, pero ¿como hacerlo? , era ridiculo estar ahí acostada sólo pensando en lo que podría estar pasando, así que decidió ir al salón de entrenamientos, ahí había un gran espacio y tal vez podría despejar su mente.

Se sentía terrible, y no por dolor físico, en realidad ya había sanado y descansado lo suficiente, pero ahora tenía un mal ¿psicológico? ¿emocional? No lo sabía. Era el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando no pudo derrotar a tai lung y ayudaba a los ciudadanos a evacuar. Era decepción y vulnerabilidad.  
Estaba decepcionada de ella por no poder vencerlo ni siquiera con la ayuda de sus compañeros y vulnerable, porque si su maestro no podia con él ni el panda ¿quien podría? Estos momentos no eran diferentes, y odiaba sentirse vulnerable ante situaciones como esas. Era un punto débil de su persona que nadie comprendia muy bien y aborrecia de ella misma, no sabía si fue peor cuando Po le dijo que era una máquina de acero que no sentía nada o cuando pensó que el había muerto y sus fuerzas de luchar se desvanecieron.

Él que todos pudieran ver con mas claridad lo que sentía era algo a lo que jamás se podría acostumbrar totalmente.

Se sentó en el frío suelo cerca de una esquina, y aunque su idea principal fue meditar, no pudo evitar doblar sus piernas y abrazarlas mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Se sentía inútil.  
Se sentía un fracaso.  
Se sentía insegura con sus habilidades.

¿si no logran acabar con ellos? ¿Y si vuelve a fracasar? Había entrenado todos esos días tan duro como podia, pero en ese momento, no se creía fuerte.

Jamás dejaría que el enemigo supiera eso, siempre debe mostrar una cara sería y de confianza. Es con lo único que puede asegurar que no se va a rendir frente a ellos.

Y no volvera a decepcionarlo.

Todos se preparaban, habían tomado un rápido desayuno y empezaron a alistar todo.  
Los grupos serían divididos y los chicos serían quienes los guien.  
Mantis tomaría el lado oeste, mono el este, víbora el sur, Tigresa el norte, grulla desde el cielo avisaria de las posiciones y Po conduciría al resto a la fortaleza del enemigo.

Todo estaba listo y en orden. Si todo salía como se había planeado, entonces todos se encontrarían frente a la fortaleza y atacarian juntos.

-Dare el primer vuelo, para ver por donde están.

-Esta bien, ten cuidado de no ser descubierto-. Advirtió shun.

-Lo intentaré-. Bromeó grulla mientras salía.

Todos se juntaron en el grupo que pertenecían, algunos incluso iban con pequeñas armas. Había un grupo de arqueros dirigido por shun y otro igual por akame. Ambos grupos atacarian por los costados y entre el bosque.  
Sólo necesitaban la señal de grulla y saldrian a efectuar el plan.

-¿Los han encontrado?-. Preguntaba xia mientras miraba algunos planos.

-Aún no hay señal de ellos. Si gusta puedo enviar un escuadrón a verificar el perímetro del templo.

-No será necesario. Wong ya debió de haberles dicho la noticia, pronto verás como vienen a nosotros.

-¿Qué tiene planeado, mi señora?

-Quiero a los furiosos y el guerrero dragón, los demás no me importan. Sólo quiero que se concentren principalmente en ellos.

-¿No quiere que los liquidemos?

-No. ¿de qué me servirían unos cadáveres sin poder?

-Lo entiendo señora.

Xia se movió sus orejas de lado, levantándose de su asiento se dirigió a la ventana. Sonrió con malicia.

-Creo que es hora de empezar la cacería.

Grulla bajo rápidamente al templo a dar la señal, todo inmediatamente se alinearon.

-¡Ya saben que hay que hacer!-. Grito shun- ¡Nuestro objetivo es la fortaleza!

Todos salieron del templo, tomando el camino al que debían ir. Ya no había marcha atrás, era momento de inciar con la exterminacion del mal.

Era momento de luchar. Y no había otra opción más que ganar la batalla

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo**

 **¿a qué es un lindo regalo de Navidad? uwu**

 **Y sólo por ser estas fechas antes de año nuevo subiré otro y en año nuevo otro Bv**

 **Espero les haya gustado, si es así recuerden dejar un review (y perdonen si hay algún error ortografico)**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Ayos :3**


	27. Chapter 27

**Helliii**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Que mejor que iniciar el año con una actualización de este fanfic Bv**

 **Realmente trate de hacerlo decente para ustedes ;3 así que espero les guste**

 **Lean nwn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos los grupos estaban en posición, iban ocultos entre las sombras que les proporcionaban las casas y árboles.  
Hasta el momento no habían tenido dificultades o se habían encontrado con algún enemigo. Era un camino sospechosamente tranquilo, algo no podía estar bien con todo eso.

-No se alejen-. Hablo en voz baja Po mientras todos asistieron y se juntaban a más entre ellos.

Daban pasos pequeños pero precisos, el suelo estaba lleno de escombros, el viento generaba una nube de polvo que no dejaba divisar mucho más allá de un metro.  
Al no tener otra opción, empezaron a trotar evitando hacer ruido, y si todo se mantenía tranquilo y se apresuraban, llegarían en poco tiempo.  
Po se mantenía vigilando ambos lados tanto como el frente, tal vez era suerte de que esa zona no estuviera llena de enemigos, sólo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran con la misma situación.

 _¡crack!_

Algo había sido pisado, y con ese pequeño sonido bastó para que Po detuviera la marcha y se pusieran alertas. Miro al suelo, unas cuantas piedrecillas se movían como si un mini temblor las invadiera, luego empezaron a moverse más bruscamente.

-Algo nos está rodeando.

Todos guardaron silencio y se posicionaron para pelear, algunos empuñaron sus armas esperando cualquier ataque. Las piedras se detuvieron de golpe, nada pasaba, quedaron quietos y en silencio, nada se escuchaba, sólo sus respiraciones.  
Volvieron a caminar lentamente.

-¡AAHH!-. Un grito desgarrador de lo que parecía alguna mujer lleno toda la zona.

-¡Corran!, es por allá-. Todos comenzaron a correr mientras Po los guiaba al lugar proveniente del grito.

* * *

Grulla mantenía la vigilancia desde el cielo, aunque no se podía divisar nada más que los árboles, el polvo parecía como espesa niebla. Y pese a la situación, no podía acercasrce más ya que si algún enemigo lo veía al menos no podrían atacarlo a la altura en la que estababa y tal vez podría ser una distracción mientras los demás avanzan.  
Pero necesitaba observar completamente el panorama si no todos los demás podrían sufrir alguna emboscada y el no lo sabría.

Era extraño no escuchar nada o que el viento asotara tan fuerte como para hacer una nube de polvo tan espesa. Era sospechoso, pero no podía culpar a nadie por la naturaleza. Tal vez no fue buena idea tomar este dia para efectuar el plan.  
Dio una vuelta para revisar el lado oeste, pudo ver por breves momentos al grupo de Mantis avanzar velozmente sobre el suelo desértico para que de nuevo fueran cubiertos por el polvo.

Giro para poder observar el lado contrario.

-¡Aahh!-. Un grito, lejano pero audible puso alerta a grulla.  
Inmediatamente bajó para saber que pasaba.

* * *

-¡NO!-. Los gritos se hacían cada vez más cercanos, mas sin embargo no se divisaba nada a la distancia.

Cada vez eran más frecuentes aquellas quejas tan desgarradoras.  
Po corria tanto como podia, no soportaba escuchar a inocentes sufrir, su tropa quedaba atrás cada vez más.

-Po-. Le llamó Chao sin alzar la voz-. Espera, no debemos separarnos.

-Pero están sufriendo.

-Los encontraremos, pero debes calmar tu prisa, que tal si tropiezas o haces algun ruido que los pueda atraer.- Po se detuvo, reflexionando.  
Dejo de correr pero otro grito salió haciendo que entrará de nuevo en pánico y comenzará a alejarse de todos.

-No, espera... maldición-. Se quejó chao mientras trataba de seguirlo sin dejar a los otros atrás.

Los gritos venían de un lado a otro, era como si su mente le hiciera una mala jugada, aunque el sabía que eran reales. Corria pero poco a poco se dejaban de escuchar.

-No, esperen.- No iba a dejarlos.- ¡¿Dónde están?!-. Grito con la esperanza de que alguien contestara, mas sin embargo no hubo respuesta.- no... No puede ser.

Retrocedió unos pasos, al momento de volver a detenerse sintió como lo sujetaba de ambos brazos y piernas.

-Yo diria, que si puede ser.- un lince se paró frente a Po-. Gracias por facilitar mi trabajo, guerrero dragón.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué habían gritos?

-Bueno, creo que tú mismo debes saber quienes somos nosotros, y respecto a tu otra pregunta, pues...- hizo una pausa mientras una pequeña luz daba a mostrar a una oveja temblorosa por el miedo y un pequeño cerdito noqueado.- ellos son los culpables, pero tranquilo. En estos momentos haremos que cierren la boca.

-¿ Qué...?- el lince sacó una espada formando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-por favor... no-. Suplicó la oveja mientras trataba de retroceder.- ¡No!  
La tomó de la nuca mientras ponía la espada aproximada a su cuello.

-¡Déjala en paz!

-Que triste ¿No? El ver como alguien inocente morirá y tú, sólo quedas De expectante.- jugó por unos instantes moviendo la espada lentamente de un lado a otro-. Que pena que no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó con odio

-Saber donde están tus amigos- Lo miró sorprendido- sencillo ¿no?

-Jamás te lo diré.

-Entonces-. Apretó más la espada contra la oveja, mientras está suplicaba en susurros-. Creo que ella recibira el castigo.

-No lo hagas...

-¿dónde están?

Po bajo la cabeza, no debía decir donde se encontraban los demás, sería algo muy en contra de ellos, pero por otro lado, no quería dejar morir a aquella oveja, no podía.  
Pensaba en algún plan, pero las opciones eran limitadas.  
Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que su tropa lo encontrara.

-Yo...- pensó bien las palabras que diría, pero un ruido de pisadas lo desconcentro.

-Demasiado tarde.- Po levantó la vista inmediatamente.  
La espada perforó el cuello de aquella inocente oveja, dejando derramar la sangre que salía de manera fluida hacia el suelo y parte de su cuerpo.

-¡NO!-. La imagen lo dejó horrorizado.

-Esto lo provocaste tú ¡agh!-. Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al recibir en su hombro un corte de una daga.  
Chao había llegado junto a los demás, desamarrando a Po de las cuerdas que le habían lanzado en sus extremidades.

-¡Ataquen!- ordenó.

Los chicos fueron contra aquel lince y los pocos lobos que le acompañaban, haciéndoles tomar retirada de ahí. Po, con ayuda de chao, logró ponerse en pie aunque sus piernas no dejarán de temblar. Queria golpear a ese sujeto, hacer justicia por su cuenta, pero su cuerpo no respondió y sus ojos no se apartaban del cadáver. Quería vomitar, tirarse en el suelo y llora por no haber ayudado, por no haber sido un héroe. Pero no lo haría, debía ser fuerte ante la situación.

-¿Estas bien?-. Chao pregunto mientras posaba una pata en su hombro.

-Lo estaré.- dio un último vistazo al cuerpo y después al pequeño cerdito, el cual mantenían en brazos uno de los chicos.- Debemos seguir.

-Si.

-¡Chicos!- se escuchó detrás de ellos una voz familiar.

-Grulla

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó petrificado al ver tal escena.

-Nos hicieron una emboscada, ve con los demás y advierteles de esto.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿qué pasará con ustedes

-Estamls bien. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la fortaleza de esos tipos. Mientras estemos separados nuestras opciones serán pocas.- miro a grulla-. ¿Cuánto han avanzado los demás?

-No estoy seguro, desde arriba no se pues ver gran cosa, la tierra es demasiada

-Rayos, el día no está a nuestro favor. No importa, ve con los demás. Nosotros seguiremos con el camino.

-Esta bien, tengan cuidado.

-Lo haremos.

Así Grulla volvió a tomar vuelo, mientras los demás se volvían a reunir para comenzar a caminar.  
Esta vez sólo se enfocarian en su único objetivo, llegar al punto establecido para reunirse con los demas, no se distraerian con nada.  
No importa cuan difícil sea eso, necesitaban hacerlo y no ponerse en riesgo.

Po trató de sólo pensar en eso, pero ese recuerdo llegaba de golpe haciéndole doler la cabeza. Y por alguna razón sus piernas se sentían más pesadas.

 _Es_ _sólo_ _la culpa. Debo tranquimizarme-_ Pensó mientras sacudia su cabeza.

* * *

-Escucharon lo que dijeron.- hablo el lince mientras bajaba de un árbol- Es hora de avisarles a los demás.

Miro hacia arriba, mientras un pequeño punto se movía hacia el norte. Río internamente.

-Ese sujeto nos dirá la localización de los otros. Hay que preparar las emboscadas.

Todos rieron, satisfechos de su nuevo plan

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **amigos**

 **No les voy a mentir, me sentí mal con la muerte de la oveja TT**

 **R.I.P**

 **Oveja-2018**

 **(Pensó que sólo sería un extra en la historia)**

 **Es la primera vez que pongo como matan a alguien:'v me siento una asesina.**

 **Pero bueno, no será la única vez que ponga la muerte de alguien 7u7 (cofcofSpoilercof)**

 **Espero les haya gustado y si es así, dejen su review. También que les haya ido muy bien en Navidad y en el festejo de año nuevo:3**

 **Ayos uwu**


	28. Chapter 28

**HELLII**

 **Amigos, cuanto tiempo :'v se que ya estoy dejando bastante de lado este fanfic, pero tranquilos, si lo pienso terminar.**

 **Tal vez en estas vacaciones si actualicé más seguido. Si todo va bien, la próxima semana actualizaré uwur**

 **¡LEAN LAS NOTAS DEL FINAL!**

 **Disfruten :3**

* * *

El silencio reinaba, el viento azotaba ligeramente las hojas haciendo una brisa apenas imperceptible.

Mono jamás había tenido a alguien bajo su mando y ahora estaba encargado de no más de 10 guerreros que le estaban siguiendo con toda confianza. Esta cosa es lo que normalmente haría Tigresa o Po, pero él, él no se sentía listo para un cargo así. Ahora se encontraba frente a varios sujetos, guiándolos a una fortaleza enemiga.

Mentiría si no dijera que le aterraba lo qué fuera a suceder una vez ahí. Las últimas tres amenazas más poderosas que tuvieron, él como sus compañeros no fueron de mucha ayuda.  
Con Tai lung se sintió confiado, alguien que estuviera encerrado durante aproximadamente 20 años jamás le podría hacer frente a los 5 furiosos. Pero sorpresa, al final fueron paralizados y después tuvieron que evacuar el valle dejando a su maestro atrás.

Con Lord shen, fueron capturados, luego escaparon para después ver la supuesta muerte de Po y volver a ser capturados. Claro, después fueron liberados y lucharon juntos contra todos esos lobos, hasta que estuvieron apunto de morir por el disparo de aquella arma de fuego.  
Y por ultimo, Kai.  
Oh vaya, sólo tuvo la oportunidad de luchar contra él unos minutos para que después tomarán su Chi, dejando a Po y a los pandas a su suerte. Haciendo que casi diera su vida en el mundo de los espíritus.

Sí, él era bromista y la mayor parte del tiempo no le daba importancia a las cosas, incluso llegandose a burlar de la ironía que asechaba sus vidas, pero jamás ignoró la situación con la que vivían día a día. Jamás había visto que Shifu tomará medidas drásticas, jamás imagino ver a Po metido en un personaje tan maduro y valiente como lo fue en sus enfrentamientos y lo es ahora.  
Jamás pensó que volvería ver a Tigresa, aquella que desde que se formó su equipo fue y sigue siendo una lider, la que les mostró que el esfuerzo y coraje dan sus frutos, con esos ojos tristes como los que mostró cuando Shifu le dijo que lo había decepcionado, mismos que vio cuando se despidieron para evacuar el valle, esos que tenía cuando pensaban que Po estaba muerto, los mismos ojos al saber que no habían posibilidades de que el volviera. Esa Tigresa, preocupada, sensible y abierta a los demas, jamás pensó verla otra vez. Ninguno de ellos podía negar lo cercanos que se hicieron y no tenían intenciones de molestarlos con ese tema.

Gracia a Po, todos incluso ella cambiaron. Todos tuvieron una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. Ahora que lo pensaba, se parecía tanto a Ooway que empezaba a sospechar que realmente no era un panda sino mas bien una tortuga gigante.

Se rió de ese pensamiento.

-¿Ocurre algo maestro mono?-. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a uno de los guerreros que se encontraba a su lado derecho.

-No, sólo recordé un chiste.

-Heh, que momento tan inoportuno para eso ¿No cree?-. Preguntó juguetonamente.

Mono sólo sonrió y volvió su vista hacia el frente. Tenía razón, no era un buen momento para pensar y reflexionar sobre todo eso, pero al parecer los momentos inadecuados son los mejores para hacerlo ¿No?

Aveces se preguntaba, ¿qué pasaría si jamás hubieran sido reunidos? ¿O si po jamás hubiera sido guerrero dragón? Tal vez el valle estuviera destruido, tal vez no. Cuestionar las cosas no eran muy su estilo pero ahora le intrigada saber. Saber que hubiera sido de todos si no fueran héroes en ese momento.  
Claramente el sería el mejor comediante de toda China, de eso no dudaba nada, pero ¿Y los demás? Grulla tal vez estaría aún en aquella academia junto a mei ling, víbora seguiría en el camino de la danza, Mantis sería doctor, eso no lo discutía. Tigresa ¿seguiría en el orfanato o alguna familia la hubiera adoptado? Y Po ¿trabajaría aún con su padre? Le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a grulla aterrizar frente a él.

-¿Qué pasó hermano?- se acercó a él con sigilo-. ¿algo que contar?-. Sabía que si tenía noticias, si cara no reflejaba la calma que le caracterizaba.

-Atacaron en la zona de Po.

De acuerdo, eso si lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Están bien?

-Si, aunque...- suponía que iba a decir-. En la emboscada asesinaron a uno de los habitantes.

Agachó su cabeza en forma de pésame. Como odiaba tener el presentimiento de que alguien murió o salió herido, era malo pensar así pero ellos debían esperar cualquier cosa.

\- Lo entiendo, estaremos alertar.

-Bien. Iré con los demás.

-Nos vemos en la fortaleza.

Continuaron su camino mientras grulla volvía a los cielos. Si tenía que ser sincero, ya se esperaba que algo asi pasara, en realidad le sorprendió que no les hubieran atacado antes e hicieran un gran destrozo. Tal parece que estaban reservando a todos los soldados para darles la bienvenida.

Y vaya que no los recibirían con una sonrisa.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el grupo de víbora, las cosas habían estado extrañas. Fueron los últimos en salir, más sin embargo el poco recorrido no había sido con tanta tranquilidad.

Aún había gente por la zona y algunos necesitaban ayuda. Fue duro para todos tener que declinar ante estos llamados, en pequeñas ocasiones verificaban que tan grave era el asunto pero en todos era lo mismo.

Agonizacion.

Víbora tuvo que contener las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos, era duro ser un maestro de kung fu. La mayor parte del tiempo tenían que ver el lado más oscuro de su alrededor, mientras los demás sufrían pérdidas tanto de quienes amaban como de sus hogares.

Si pudiera haber sabido de esto, tal vez jamás se habría convertido en maestra de kung fu y seguiría con su sueño de ser bailarina.  
Pero el hubiera no existe así que ahora tenía que cumplir y defender a todos aquellos que lo necesitaran.

Aún si eso significa dejar a unos de lado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando algo se escuchó y su tropa paró abruptamente. Se deslizó un poco más adelante y entrecerró los ojos, podía sentir una pequeña vibración no muy lejana de donde estaban ellos y eso no podía significar algo bueno.

-Hay algo por ahí-. Señaló a un lado.

-¿Está segura maestra Víbora?

-Si, siento a alguien moviéndose, y no creo que sea algun pueblerino.

Se deslizó un poco más al frente con gran cuidado. Cuando estaba por dejar de lado aquella intuición, algo a gran velocidad fue lanzado hacia su tropa.

-¡Cuidado!-. Gritó llendo a toda prisa hacia ellos. Dio un latigazo rompiendo aquel objeto.- ¿Están bien?

Todos los presentes asintieron.

-Maestra víbora.- ella se giró mientras sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa.- es bueno encontrarla, ya empezaba a cansarme se buscarla.

-¿Cómo supieron nuestra posición?

-Somos muy hábiles- sonrió socarronamente-. En estos momentos mis colegas deberieron de haber encontrado a uno de tus amigos.

-No podrán con nosotros.

-Querida.- se acercó más- estas zonas las conocemos como la palma de nuestras manos. Y si no me equívoco, ustedes son nuevos por estos rumbos. No tienen oportunidad.

-No deberías subestimarnos-. Y con esto, se abalanzó contra aquel sujeto.  
El sólo esquivaba ágilmente cada latigazo.

-Acabemos con esto.

-¿Huh?.- víbora lo miro confundida, hasta que sintió algo helado golpear su costado.- ¡Ahh!

Los chicos intentaron ir a ayudarla, pero fueron apresados por unos lobos que les sorprendieron por las espaldas. Ninguno podía liberarse de aquellas cadenas y víbora no podía moverse, si cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado y su vista nublada.

-No debería confiarse tanto.- ella sólo le dedicó una mirada de odio antes de caer inconsciente-. Dos fuera, faltan tres. ¡Vamonos!

Tomaron a víbora mientras se llevaban igualmente a sus nuevos prisioneros, desapareciendo por la espesura de la niebla.

* * *

 **Bien bien, las cosas se están saliendo de control \:v/**

 **Bueno, necesitaba que leyeran esto porque quiero invitarlos a un grupo de Facebook llamado:**

 **"Dreamworks fics"**

 **Esto es para poder convivir entre fandom y fandom de cualquier película de dreamworks. Así que no teman y unanse ;3**

 **(Ahí hay spoilers y fanarts uwur)**

 **Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Ayos nwn**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Helli amigos**

 **cuanto tiempo ¿no?**

 **Creo que ser constante no es lo mio**

 **Perdón :'v**

 **lean :'v**

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Por qué todo estaba saliéndose de control?

Esto no era parte del plan que prepararon, y jamas hicieron alguna estrategia como plan B. Sólo debían llegar a esa fortaleza y es todo, era algo que sentía sin complicación alguna, pero al parecer no estaban verdaderamente listos.

Mantis no dejaba de pensar en eso, hace unos momentos las cosas se habían complicado y parecían empeorar a cada segundo que pasaba.

~~~~~~~~

 _Caminaban con cuidado, Mantis se mantenía en alerta. Ya había escuchado varios gritos a la lejanía y eso no podía ser una coincidencia, sabía que sus compañeros tenían dificultades pero el debía enfocarse en su objetivo y nada más. Ellos sabrían como resolverlo._

 _Por el momento, no escuchaba nada alrededor de su zona y tampoco sentía algo cerca, cosa que era una muy buena señal._

 _Su tropa resultó ser eficiente, pues a pesar de su pequeño tamaño le han podido seguir el paso, si eso continuaba así podrían llegar un poco antes de lo esperado._

 _\--¿Escuchan eso?-- uno de los chicos habló, llamando su atención._

 _Era cierto, algo se escuchaba, un par de aleteos._

 _Sonaban de manera frenética, inmediatamente mantis tomó lo que tuviera a disposición y lo lanzó hacia donde venía el sonido._

 _\--Wow, esperen soy yo._

 _\--¿Grulla?-- preguntó crédulo.-- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _\--Quería asegurarme de que estuvieran bien.-- aterrizó frente a su pequeño amigo._

 _\--¿Por qué? ¿qué ha pasado?_

 _\--Le hicieron una emboscada a Po, así que estoy avisandoles para que estén en alerta._

 _\--Bueno, desde que escuche gritos a lo lejos no deje de vigilar cada rincón._

 _\--¿Gritos? Sólo he escuchado uno y fue en la zona de Po._

 _\--Pues hace unos momentos algo se escuchó por la zona de... víbora.-- ambos se miraron con angustia, aunque el más petrificado era nuestro amigo volador._

 _\--Oh no, no no. Tengo que ir a verla. Yo..._

 _\--Grulla, tranquilo. Ve con sigilo a donde ella se encuentre y asegúrate de que este bien. Nosotros seguiremos, sólo no pierdas la razón._

 _\--Si, si esta bien. Los veo después.-- grulla volvió a tomar vuelo desapareciendo rápidamente en el cielo._

 _Si antes estaba en total alerta, ahora se encontraba paranoico, ya dos de sus amigos habían sido atacados y esperaba que se encontraran bien._

 _Ahora sólo podía preocuparse por los chicos que estaban bajo su mando y por él mismo, habían describido tan amenazantes a esos sujetos que parecían irreales y en consecuencia no los tomaron muy en serio, pero ahora su perspectiva había cambiado._

 _Continuaron su caminata._

 _\--Traten de mantenerse juntos. A estas alturas no podemos hacer ni un sólo descuido-- mencionó Mantis mientras los demás asentían._

 _Le asombraba como sus primeras impresiones sobre ellos fue que eran chicos relajados, y ahora, teniendo tantas vidas en juego, podía jurar que nunca había conocido a sujetos tan serios y dudosos de sus alrededor..._

 _Temiendo del peligro._

 _Era normal tener miedo y más para unos novatos como ellos. Aún podía recordar las primeras misiones desafiantes a las que se enfrentó, eran sensaciones de frenesí y adrenalina que siempre lograban marearlo y nunca se iban hasta que pudiera lograr su cometido._

 _Sabía lo que estos chicos sentía en estos momentos, y esperaba que pudieran controlar semejantes estremecimientos y darle lugar al coraje y valor._

 _Habían pasado varios minutos y parecía que el camino de infernal neblina nunca se acabaría, e incluso se afiguraba a que se hacia cada vez más espesa._

 _Su visión se estaba cansando de ver los mismos parecido en cada metro que avanzaban, si esto continuaba así comenzaría a odiar los tonos marrones, grises y manchas negras en la lejanía..._

 _"Espera ¿Qué?"_

 _Mantis giró bruscamente a su izquierda y tal como pensó, manchas negras, o mejor dicho, siluetas obscuras se acercaban a donde ellos. Entre más se acercaban se distinguían más la cantidad de sujetos._

 _Al principio parecieron unos cuantos, tal vez no más de cuatro. Luego se avistaron al rededor de más de diez[...]_

 _El número comenzó a alarmarlos más, y si sus cálculos no fallaban, podrían ser tantos como hasta para igualarlos._

 _\--Prepárense. Si han venido hasta aquí, no es para saludar--. Advirtió Mantis mientras los chicos tomaban su posición de combate._

 _Mantuvieron la vista en aquellas siluetas mientras se acercaban cada vez más, y más, y más..._

 _Mantis entrecerró los ojos esperando el momento más oportuno para atacar. Y ya hubiera dado la orden si no hubiera sido por una voz conocida._

 _\--¡Maestro Mantis!--. Se escuchaba frente a ellos una voz familiar--¡Mestro Mantis!_

 _\--¿Chao?-- cuestionó Mantis mientras se acercaba con cautela._

 _En efecto, al acortar más las distancia se podía ver a más compañeros del templo y a chao sujetando a alguien en sus hombros._

 _\--¡Maestro!-- intentó apresurar el paso--. Que bueno que lo encontramos._

 _\--¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían de cuidar su zona._

 _\--No podemos.-- Mantis lo miró confundido-- El guerrero dragón ha caído inconsciente._

 _\--¡¿Qué?! Pero... ¿cómo sucedió eso?_

 _\--No tenemos la menor idea._

 _Mantis se quedó sin aliento. Po no podía estar en ese estado, él era su arma secreta, era la solución a todo esto._

 _Si no despertaba en poco tiempo, sus opciones se limitaban y no podrían efectuar el plan a la perfección._

 _"No. Resolveremos esto" pensó, tratando de no entrar en la desesperación._

 _\--Deberemos de avanzar todos juntos, tal vez en algún punto Grulla venga y así podrá darle aviso a los demás._

 _\--Pero ¿Y si llegan a atacar? No estamos a disposición de una emboscada._

 _\--Somos más, nunca podrían con nosot..._

 _\--Me temo, Maestro--. Interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos-- que se equivoca._

 _Todos giraron hacia él, Chao no se sorprendía de volver a ver aquel lince, más sin embargo Mantis se mantenía procesando lo que estaba pasando._

 _\--¡Esta vez no te dejaré ir!-- gritó con molestia Chao._

 _\--No. Esta vez seré yo, quien no los deje ir.-- sonrío de manera socarrona mientras miraba a cada uno llegando a Po-- veo que el guerrero dragón recibió nuestra sorpresa._

 _\--¡¿Qué le han hecho?!_

 _\--Lo necesitábamos fuera de combate. No crean que no sabíamos que tramaban._

 _\--¡Ustedes no saben nada!_

 _\--Bueno, tal vez sea cierto. Pero...-- Alzó una mano, dando un chasquido. De un momento a otro, se encontraban rodeados por cientos de enemigos, sin saber de dónde habían salido--. ...No pensamos esperar a que nos ganen la delantera para saber._

 _\--Esto es malo...-- murmuró Chao_

 _"¿Cómo siquiera nos han encontrado? ¡Esto es ridículo!" Mantis trataba de controlar la preocupación que comenzaba a sentir._

 _\--Ahora, les daré dos opciones.-- el lince caminaba de un lado a otro dibujando una pequeña sonrisa socarrona-- o vienen por las buenas, sin la necesidad de que luchemos o... bueno, estoy seguro de que saben lo que les espera si comienzan a complicar las cosas._

 _\--Jamas nos entregariamos a unos despiadados codiciosos como ustedes-- escupió sin una pisca de duda en su voz._

 _\--Como quieran._

 _Linces y lobos se lanzaron al ataque sin pensarlo dos veces. Si así iban a se las cosas, entonces los chicos los enfrentarán sin importar qué, aunque sabían que no tenían que perder el tiempo o arriesgarse de esta manera, pero escapar ya no era una opción al ver sus posible salidas bloqueadas._

 _\--¡Mantis!-- gritó Chao tratando de mantener a Po a salvo-- ¿Qué hacemos? Son demasiados._

 _\--¡No nos rendiremos! ¡Vamos a salir de esta!_

 _"¡Saldremos de aqui!"_

 _"Los derrotaremos"_

 _"Podremos..."_

 _"Nosotros..."_

 ** _"Ganaremos..."_**

~~~~~

Su cabeza no dejaba de doler, podía sentir una punzada mas fuerte cuando intentaba abrir los ojos.

Hace unos momentos había despertado, pero se sentía exhausto, sin energías. Incluso respirar parecía algo difícil de hacer.

No había ruidos a su alrededor, aunque tampoco era como si estuviera prestando atención. Primero quería recordar lo que sucedió pues su mente se encontraba en total blanco.

Podía saber que Chao habia llegado, con... alguien. Intento pensar con más claridad pero su recuerdo se volvía a desvanecer.

Esto parecía un juego bastante tedioso en el cual no quería participar. Así que--Sin saber de donde-- tomó fuerzas para levantar su cabeza y abrir sus ojos, dando una gran vista al lugar.

Oscuro. Desgastado. Sin mucho espacio...

Era una jaula.

¿Por qué él estaría en una jaula? En ningún momento se encontró con algún enemigo.

"Enemigo..." Pensó, sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas de nuevo.

\--Pero que...

¡Mantis!

\--¡Agh!

Ese, ese era Chao llamándolo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahí?

¡Maestro! ¡Son demasiados!

Eran ¿demasiados qué? ¿enemigos?

Otro vuelco le hizo tambalearse.

Comenzaba a sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo por todo su diminuto cuerpo, se sentía sofocado por algo y no tenía o menor idea de porqué.

¡A las malas será bastardos!

Esa voz.

Una emboscada.

Su tropa.

¡Chao y po!

¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡¿Qué había ocurrido?!

Ahora los recuerdos le llenaban la mente haciéndole estremercerse.

Todo a su alrededor giraba, las imágenes de lo sucedido iban tan rápido, dándole informacion en exceso. Hasta que, sin previo aviso, se detuvieron.

Les derrotaron.

Les atacaron sin piedad.

Perdieron.

\--No... ¡No!-- Gritó con frustración. No quería creerlo. No podía creerlo.

Él sentía que iban a vencer, sabía que podian contra ellos.

Pero no lo lograron. Su esperanza le había engañado y por consecuencia, les mintió a sus compañeros.

\--Maestro Mantis.-- una voz femenina y estremecedora le llamó-- Es un gusto verlo. Tenemos cosas de que hablar.

•

•

•

 **Espero les haya gustado uwu**

 **Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos:3**

 **Ayos.**


	30. Chapter 30

**HELLI AMIGOS.**

 **Al parecer la inspiración me golpeo con una silla en toda la cara, pues hoy hay ACTUALIZACIÓN Bv**

 **No se ustedes, pero me siento bastante feliz, hace tiempo no actualizaba algo tan "rápido" (Si, para mi esto es rápido -3-)**

 **ADEMAS, tengo computadora nueva y en esta computadora si hay GUION LARGO.**

 **Bendito y hermoso guion largo. Yo nunca lo tuve QnQ**

 **Por eso con mi celular ponía dos mugrosos guiones cortos seguidos, para asemejar uno largo XD**

 **Pero eso esta bien chafa, así que deleiten sus ojos con el hermoso guion largo y este capitulo ( el cual le puse un buen ojo para no pasar errores o al menos no tantos)**

 **LEAN UWU**

* * *

Capitulo 30

El dolor es un sacrificio parte 1

.

.

.

Sus piernas ya no aguantaban más, en cualquier momento cederían al cansancio dejándola varada en quién sabe dónde.

Su tropa —o lo que quedaba– no se encontraba mejor, varios ya le habían gritado que no podrían seguirle el ritmo, pero ¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? Era una felina y por ende sus sentidos podrían ser muy agudos, sabía que sus presentimientos y sensaciones no eran por nada.

Debía sacarlos de ahí.

Al parecer esos sujetos quisieron jugar un rato con ellos, tomándolos por sorpresa. Habían capturado a algunos y, aunque haya querido liberarlos, no pudo. Cuando quiso interferir ya se los estaban llevando y el resto que quedaba no iba a resistir por mucho más tiempo. Debía actuar rápido, y no tuvo de otra más que mantener a quienes aún quedaban a salvo.

Ahí fue donde sus sentidos tomaron el control. Sus ojos se dilataron y rápidamente fue ayudar a los chicos.

 _— ¡Corran! ¡Debemos alejarnos!— Gritó._

 _—Oh no— un lobo la tomó de la pata impidiéndole irse—. Me tomó bastante encontrarte, y no pienso dejar que se vayan._

 _— ¡Y yo no pienso dejar que nos lleven!— Un zarpazo aterrizó en la mejilla del lobo._

Si bien ella jamás utilizaba sus garras, esa fue una excepción y no se arrepentía de nada. Demonios, incluso se sintió agradable dejarlo tendido en el suelo con un solo golpe, pero no era tiempo de ponerse a pensar en cosas como esas.

Hace rato que no escuchaba pasos siguiéndolos o algún grito de amenaza eterna, lo cual, era una buena señal.

Bastante buena a su parecer.

—M-maestra...— le llamó uno de los chicos desde atrás— Ya no podemos. Si seguimos así, no nos quedará energía para luchar.

Tenía un buen punto, pero ¿Acaso no recordaban en la situación en la que estaban? En casos así se debía utilizar hasta el límite de su ser. Ignorar el ardor de su interior y levantarte aunque tu cuerpo te diga "Ya no más"

 _Eso es lo que un guerrero hace._

Un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Ahora se sentía como Shifu cuando ella no podía con los entrenamientos, suspiro. No tenía la intención de exigirles a ellos que se esforzaran solo para huir, en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, era tonto querer que acabaran exhaustos solo para correr y encontrar un lugar seguro —si es que lo había— lejos de aquellos idiotas.

Se aseguró de no escuchar algún ruido sospechoso deteniendo su paso abruptamente, observando alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tienes razón—. Se incorporó en dos patas—. Deberemos de guardar las energías para después, pero deben entender que no podemos parar a descansar—. Algunos la miraron con una cara exhausta.

No estaban acostumbrados a las persecuciones, claro estaba.

—Necesitamos volver hacia nuestra dirección. Quién sabe cuánto nos habremos alejado—. Intentó pensar cuanto se habían alejado de su ruta original y del punto al que iban.

Incluso se preguntó si los demás habían tenido que pasar por algo parecido o si habrían tenido algún retraso en su andar. No se sentía totalmente segura con el hecho de ir todos por un camino diferente, siempre iban todos juntos o alguien con alguien, pero ahora solo eran ellos y los chicos del templo, guiándolos por diferentes lados para una mejor estrategia.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que moría y si aún podía ver posibilidades de ganar, se quedaría con esa ilusión.

—Sigamos. Recuperemos el tiempo perdido—. Los demás sólo asintieron mientras la seguían.

Sabía que ellos no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones tanto física y mentalmente, sentía el ánimo que llevaban ya desde hace unos momentos. Jamás fue muy buena para lo motivacional, y no le gustaba aquello. Aunque no se podía quejar, siempre pensó que la motivación era crucial pero la consideraba extraña, siempre cambiaba según la situación, momento y persona que se presentaba, y en esos momentos no sabía que requerían ellos.

Tal vez ellos podrían encontrarla solos, cuando el momento llegase. A ella no le costaba aquello, así que no les puede ser tan complicado.

—Maestra.

Salió de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Eh, quería preguntarle… que, eh…

— ¿Qué cosa?—. Giró su cabeza para poder ver a un Joven guepardo, quien cargaba a un compañero casi inconsciente—

— ¿Cómo logró a dejar de tener miedo ante las situaciones hostiles?— Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y agradecía que el chico estuviera mirando al suelo para no ver su reacción.

¿Qué debía responder? Ninguna oración se formaba en su mente o siquiera alguna palabra.

Dejar de tener miedo.

 _"Imposible."_ Pensaba desconcertada, mientras se preparaba para responder su duda lo mejor que pudiera.

—Jamás lo logré—. Contestó. Con simpleza y sinceridad—. Nadie nunca deja de tener miedo.

—Pero…

—Aprendes a controlarlo, pero nunca dejas de sentirlo—. Lo tenía bien en mente. Tantos ataques, luchas y riesgos de alguna perdida solo podían dejarte desquiciado, pero como maestros del kung fu, debían crear una barrera para controlarse, o de lo contrario, harían locuras poco favorecedoras.

—Entonces ¿usted aun lo siente?—.Cuestionó con cierta incredulidad. Y a pesar de que seguía viendo al frente, presentía que los demás la miraban esperando su respuesta.

—Si—. Todos los días de su vida—. Cuando fuiste hecho para algo como el proteger a los demás, sabes de antemano todo lo que conlleva, responsabilidad, disciplina y riesgos. Riesgos tan grandes que es casi imposible imaginarte una solución, y vives siempre con el miedo de que algo malo pase… De que no puedas despertar a un nuevo día. De que perderás a todos y todo a tu alrededor—. Tantos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente causando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y se detuviera.

En cuantas misiones no estuvo a punto de perder a sus amigos.

Cuantas veces no estuvo a punto de morir.

Cuantas veces su hogar no estuvo a punto de ser destruido.

 _"Pero lograron salir de las adversidades."_ Una pequeña voz le recordó.

Si, lo habían hecho y todo fue porque fueron más fuertes que el miedo. Habían sido capaces de poder soportarlo y calmarlo en el momento exacto.

—Pero—. Abrió los ojos, dándose vuelta para verlos directamente—. Cuando aprendes a vivir con aquello, no hay nada que te detenga. Está bien sentir miedo, pero no está bien que dejes que te controle. Siempre hay una razón para dejarlo de lado y seguir con tu objetivo, y sé que, aunque la situación se vea peor que un infierno, no importa mientras puedas saber que hay una posibilidad de salir de aquello. Por más mínima que sea—. Los miró con confianza. Nunca había estado tan segura de sus palabras y sabía que ellos sentían aquello—. Así que…

—Gao, maestra.

—Bien, Gao. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

—No, para nada—. Sonrió con el encanto de un niño— ¡Gracias!

Tigresa no pudo evitar sonreír. A comparación de los otros, él era mucho más joven, y era obvio el porqué de su pregunta. El temía, temía por lo que fuera a pasar, como cualquiera, pero a él lo traicionaba su notoria inexperiencia y eso podría hacerlo estar peor que los demás. De cierta manera, le recordó a ella en sus comienzos. Principiante y temerosa. Un toque de nostalgia surgió en su pecho.

Se dio la vuelta, dando a entender que era hora de seguir.

Que pena que en su discurso, jamas sintió a quienes estaban mas cercas de ellos... Y que gran error.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ojala lo hayan disfrutado uwu**

 **nos vemos 7u7**


	31. Chapter 31

**Helli amigos**

 **Hoy fue un día de poca tarea y me dije "Escribe, no seas floja!"**

 **Y aquí me tienen XD**

 **Realmente me emociona este capitulo, creo que será de mis favoritos (y el que mas dolor me causó :'v), más que nada porque me esforcé en buscar mas sinónimos y poder expresar más el asunto.**

 **Disfrútenlo uwu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Capitulo 31

El dolor es un sacrificio parte 2

Había estado trabajando en algunos cultivos desde que habían regresado, y vaya que estaban dando resultados. Su pueblo también se veía bastante bien, con más confianza en ellos e incluso más felices que antes. Li Shan observaba con bonanza y satisfacción a su gente, jamás hubiera imaginado que detrás de simples pandas pudieran haber guerreros, ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado a él enfrentando a alguien. Se hubiera reído a carcajadas si alguien le decía eso, pero ahora que ha pasado, no se podía sentir con más dicha que ahora, y sobre todo por haber salvado a su hijo, nunca se hubiera perdonado si él no lograba volver.

Aun se sentía mal por haberle mentido al principio sobre el chi, incluso a veces creía que si no lo hubiera hecho todo eso jamás hubiera pasado, y en parte es bueno y malo. Pero ahora no estaba para lamentos, era una tarde agradable y no la echaría a perder con pensamientos así. Ahora todos estaban bien, incluyendo a su hijo y no podría pedir más.

Algunos niños jugaban a perseguirse entre ellos, otros se mantenían pasando un pequeño gallito con los pies, al punto de lanzarlo muy lejos, golpeando a una pobre anciana. Se preguntaba como aquella pobre señora resistía aquellos golpes y esos niños se salían con la suya.

Sonrió, a veces las circunstancias podrían ser bastante curiosas y eso lo hacía jactarse por poder apreciarlas. En ocasiones deseaba que su dulce esposa estuviera para poder verlas, pero el destino no siempre daba lo que uno quería.

Se acercó al centro para poder estar con su gente y disfrutar de la convivencia.

—Li Shan—. Le llamo uno de los pandas—. Hay un tal maestro Shifu buscándolo.

 _"¿El maestro Shifu por estos rumbos?"_ Pensó con incredulidad.

— ¿Viene solamente él?

—Sí, dice que tiene algo que decirle con urgencia.

 _"¡Po!"_ El nombre de su hijo pintaba en todos lados, aunque esperaba que solo fuera su paranoia de padre haciéndole una mala pasada.

* * *

Si bien siempre se mantenía serena y tranquila, en estos momentos estaba por perder los estribos. Ya estaba harta de no poder ver más allá de uno o dos metros, que todo alrededor tuviera los mismos colores opacos, de saber que en cualquier momento alguien podría salir de la nada y eso la agobiaba. Pero no se iba a poner hacer una rabieta como una cachorra, debía de seguir y tolerar toda la desventaja que generaba aquella situación.

Abría y cerraba sus patas para tratar de relajarse, aunque parecía que solo le generaba más desasosiego. Esperaba que ninguno de los chicos de su tropa se diera cuenta, ya había tenido suficiente con la charla que acababan de tener sobre el miedo como para hablar de sus preocupaciones. Aunque, siendo sincera con ella misma, le agradó. No había hablado sobre ese tema con nadie—a excepción de Po— y fue bastante grato que ellos comprendieran sus palabras y no las criticaran, además de que se sentía maravillada por haber ayudado a ver la verdad del asunto a aquel guepardo. Gao, le había dicho que se llamaba.

Ella hubiera deseado que alguien le dijera algo parecido en sus inicios, pero ahora que pudo hacerlo con alguien que sentía la misma bruma que ella, algo se había ido de sus hombros.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?—. Cuestionó

—Alrededor de unas dos horas, Maestra.

Se detuvo abruptamente.

 _"¡Dos horas!"_ Pensó sorprendida.

Llevaban tanto tiempo caminando y le sorprendía que aún no terminaran con ese recorrido. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sus piernas ya sentían el cansancio de todo el tiempo caminando—y de aquella pequeña huida— pero aún faltaba bastante para llegar junto con los demás.

—Maestra.

—Tranquilos, pronto llegaremos.

—P-pero Maestra…— Gruñó por lo bajo.

—Sólo debemos darnos prisa y…

— ¡Maestra!

— ¡¿Qué?!—. Se volteó exasperada por la insistencia del chico.

Gao no respondió, se mantenía tieso como una estatua y manteniendo en su rostro una cara de pavor, limitándose a solo levantar una pata y señalar a su dirección. Tigresa con confusión se giró con cautela, observando a una figura detrás de ella.

 _"Oh no."_

—Te encontré.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la entrada de su pueblo, pudo ver al pequeño panda rojo que esperaba sereno ahí, sin ningún signo de preocupación o apuro. Algo que lo relajó un poco.

—Maestro Shifu, que grata sorpresa de verlo aquí—. Cuando estuvo frente a él, pudo confirmar que efectivamente estaba sin compañía—. ¿A que debemos su visita?

Al momento en el que el Shifu lo miró, sus expresiones fueron cambiando de algo tranquilo a algo temeroso. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sabiendo que eso no podría traer buenas noticias.

—El guerrero dragón—. Comenzó diciendo—. Su hijo, está en serios problemas—. Por un momento sintió su corazón detenerse—. Hace semanas que él no ha regresado.

—Eso… eso no puede ser—. No. Eso no podría ser el caso. Eso no podía suceder— ¿Ya lo han buscado?

—Los cinco furiosos fueron en su búsqueda—. No sabía el porqué, pero sentía la voz del maestro bastante monótona y fría, demasiado para la circunstancia en la que estaban—. Pero—. Continuó—. No se ha sabido tampoco nada de ellos, así que nuestras opciones se limitan.

—No…— Li Shan se llevó una pata a la cabeza. No podía ser que esto sucediera, su hijo, su único hijo de nuevo estaba en peligro, y esta vez no sabían dónde se encontraba.

—Si. Y por eso he venido hasta aquí, necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden a encontrar sus paraderos.

—P-por supuesto—. Si los necesitaban, ellos ayudarían—. En este momento reuniré a todos para crear un plan de búsqueda— Dijo, dando marcha hacia el centro del pueblo y Shifu siguiéndolo.

* * *

Cayó al suelo por quinta vez, ahora si sintiendo punzadas en su cabeza. Oh, gran estupidez que había cometido, y todo por no estar en sus sentidos, todo por no haber escuchado a Gao cuando debía.

Esos idiotas, esos malditos los habían encontrado y nunca pudo percatarse de aquello, y ahora no eran la misma cantidad que antes, no. Ahora eran notoriamente más sujetos y eso complicaba las cosas bastante.

 _Patada._

Tuvo suerte al girar y encontrarse cara a cara con aquel tipo, pudiendo escapar de su agarre. Aunque su suerte no duró, pues al momento de quererle brindar un zarpazo, algo delgado perforó su hombro derecho provocándole un gruñido de dolor. Había sido una flecha, no solo habían venido con refuerzos, sino que trajeron a unos malditos arqueros.

 _Puñetazo._

Aquello la había puesto en desventaja total, y cuando lograba levantarse, de nuevo era derribada o una nueva oleada de golpes la atacaba. Apenas y podía saber que era lo que pasaba, la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a cobrarle factura, sus ojos no enfocaban a sus contrincantes, los golpes podía sentirlos cada vez más. Uno de ellos se acercó lo suficiente para darle una patada horizontal, dando el impacto en el hombro dañado. Tigresa ahogó un grito de dolor, si bien sus brazos no sentían los golpes, la herida hacia que un ardor recorriera toda la extremidad, y de poco en poco esta se iba inmovilizando más.

Ahora desangrada y con un brazo totalmente inútil para la batalla, no podía hacer nada.

 _Golpe. Golpe. Zarpazo. Patada_

Sentía que su cabeza le explotaría, que su cuerpo cedería a caer y ya no se levantaría. Sentía que colapsaría ahí, en ese mismo instante. Pero trataba de seguir en pie, trataba de soportar la golpiza que le estaban propinando, debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Ella no permitiría que obtuvieran lo que querían, ella no los dejaría… Ella no desistirá… Ella, no….

 _Golpe. Rodillazo._

Sin previo aviso, volvió a caer, y esta vez su mente no estaba concentrada en volver a levantarse.

* * *

— ¡Escúchenme todos!—. Llamó Li Shan, ganando la atención de los pandas—. He venido con malas noticias, y es que, Loto y sus amigos han desaparecido.

Toda la gente jadeo ante la terrible noticia.

—Necesitamos organizarnos en grupos y separarnos por zonas, así puede que demos con ellos más rápido.

Varios comenzaron a apoyar la idea, mientras otros daban consejos para facilitar más la búsqueda. De entre la multitud salió Mei Mei, quien se encontraba desconcertada con todo el asunto.

—Li Shan—. Habló con nerviosismo—. No creo que debamos hacer todo eso—. Le dolía decir aquello, sabiendo lo que pasaba. Pero nadie debía meterse en el asunto. Muy en claro se lo habían dejado.

— ¿Qué?— El panda preguntó mientras se giraba a su dirección—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tal vez ellos estén en una misión complicada o algo así—. Sabía que no era el caso—. No debemos interferir.

—Me temo que te equivocas—. Esta vez fue el maestro Shifu quien respondió—. Po dijo que vendría aquí, y jamás volvió. Y como pueden ver, él y los furiosos no se encuentran aquí.

—Pero eso no significa que deba meter a este pueblo en sus problemas. Para eso hay más maestro—. Contestó con braveza. No permitiría que insistiera con eso.

— ¡Mei Mei!—. Le reprendió Li—. Estamos hablando de Loto, él es de nuestra familia.

— ¡Y el guerrero dragón! Puede cuidarse sólo—. Contestó con molestia, aunque la verdad era que el título que tenía, no le ayudaría en nada—. Y usted— lo señaló—. Será mejor que se vaya de aquí. Nadie se involucrará en eso.

— ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva, señorita?—. Ella no tenía intensión de contestar aquello—. Acaso, ¿hay algo que usted sepa sobre esto?—. Mei Mei abrió los ojos como platos, mientras sentía su estómago revolverse.

—Sólo sé, que nadie debe formar parte los asuntos de ellos.

—Pero si es por eso que hemos venido por ustedes—. Al terminar de decirte aquello, Shifu chasqueo los dedos.

— ¿Qué….?—. Antes de que pudiera terminar, pisadas se escucharon cada vez más cercas de ellos. Mei Mei presentía que trataba todo esto, y su corazón rezaba porque no fuera verdad.

—Usted… E-esta con ella, ¿verdad?

Shifu se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente, mientras detrás de él aparecía un Tigre de Sumatra bastante imponente que la miraba socarronamente.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, mi pequeña informante.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí. No deberían de haber venido. ¡Esto no era el trato!—. Gritó frustrada, sintiendo las lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos.

—Tú no puedes decirnos a donde ir y a donde no. Además, ese trato no tiene validez.

–Mei Mei—. La llamó Li Shan, quien veía la escena igual de consternado que ella—. ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?

Mei Mei no podía responder. No podía creer lo que pasaba. Jamás pensó que esto podría suceder, creía haber salvado a su gente, pensó que estarían fuera del peligro pero… la engañaron.

 _¡AAAH!_

 _¡NO POR FAVOR!_

 _¡AYUDA!_

 _¡AGH!_

Los gritos comenzaron a retumbar por todo el lugar, más y más sujetos encapuchados llegaban sometiendo a algunos, capturando a otros y encerrando a los demás. No había salida, estaban por todos lados con sus armas listos para asesinar a quien se atreviera intentar escapar. Golpeaban a los machos que intentaban defender a sus familias, tomaban a los cachorros para meterlos a las jaulas, las hembras intentaban ayudar y proteger a sus pequeños, pero todo era en vano.

— ¡MAMÁ!

— ¡NO! ¡NO MI BEBÉ!—Uno de los sujetos, harto de tanta lucha, tomo su vara y la golpeo, dejándola inconsciente.

Varios ya habían terminado así, en suelo con sangre saliendo de sus cráneos, con heridas que jamás imaginaron que debían tratar.

Mei Mei veía horrorizada todo aquello, mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro. No quería esto, no quería que todos tuvieran que sufrir eso. No podía creer que había traicionado a Po sólo porque pensó que aquellos tipos no eran gran cosa. Por haberse confiado en que ellos no podrían con los héroes de toda china. Jamás podría perdonarse por esto.

—Y todo es gracias a ti, dulzura— Le susurró Qiang—. Debiste pensar en lo que hacías dos veces antes de traicionar a los tuyos.

— ¡Te vencerán!— Gritó en medio de su llanto con dolor— ¡No podrán con ellos!

—JA, ¿Te refieres a tus amigos, los cuales ya tenemos atrapados?

—N-no…—. Titubeo con miedo.

—Acéptalo. Jamás volverán a la vida en la que están acostumbrados—. Posó una de sus patas sobre su hombro, presionándolo— Jamás volverán a querer estar vivos de nuevo.

Y antes de que Mei Mei pudiera decir o hacer algo, su mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

Sintió que su propio cuerpo estaba en su contra, sus piernas no querían moverse y sus brazos temblaban aun con la más mínima fuerza que ponía en ellos. Trataba de mantener su mente en paz y controlar su chi, pero simplemente le era imposible hacer aquello. La desesperación la agobiaba en cada segundo que pasaba y ver a su tropa caer poco a poco no le ayudaba en nada. Quería ir con ellos y sacarlos de esa situación de nuevo, debían llegar a la fortaleza y encontrarse con los demás. Debían de salvar esta ciudad.

Cuando intentó levantarse de nuevo, unas patas se posaron frente a ella a unos centímetros. Levantó con dificultad su cabeza para mirarlo. Otro lince, esta vez con una máscara blanca con solamente los agujeros de los ojos. En parte de su torso y mano derecha yacían manchas de sangre, mientras que en su mano izquierda sostenía una vara.

—Será un gran placer dejar fuera de combate a la Maestra Tigresa.

Levantó la vara, dispuesto a darle el golpe final. Tigresa, sin más opción, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó. Disculpándose mentalmente con su tropa, por fallarles, por no ayudarlos a salir de esta como lo había hecho anteriormente lo hizo.

— ¡No!—. Escuchó la voz de Gao.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, él se encontraba interponiéndose entre ella y el lince, sosteniendo la vara e intentando doblegar su brazo.

— ¡Hazte a un lado niño!

—Maestra, debe levantarse. Debe seguir maestra—. Le rogó.

Tigresa, ahora incentivada por las palabras de Gao, volvió a intentar levantarse, se gritaba en su mente que lo hiciera, que él estaba ayudándole y no debía desaprovechar aquello. Y como si el cielo la hubiera escuchado, pudo sentir un movimiento en sus piernas.

¡Lo estaba logrando!

— ¡No, no escaparan de esta!— El lince intentó empujar a un lado a Gao.

— ¡Vamos Tigresa! Lo podemos lograr—. Le animó

Tigresa al estar casi de pie pudo escuchar el sonido de alguien detrás. Giró su cabeza y un arquero estaba preparando su flecha. Intentó no entrar en pánico, aun luchando por levantarse y escapar con Gao.

— ¡Agh!— Volteo su vista y puedo ver que aquel lince fue derribado, mientras Gao lanzaba su vara lejos de su alcance.

Él se giró para ver a Tigresa con una sonrisa.

—Maestra—. La llamó con una sonrisa—. Esta vez no tuve miedo—. Comentó feliz. Como un cachorro recibiendo un dulce.

Tigresa, impresionada por su acción—y agradecida— iba a devolver la sonrisa, hasta que un sonido hizo a sus pupilas dilatarse y su cuerpo tensarse.

Había olvidado al arquero.

La flecha había sido lanzada, y solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que todo sucediera.

Gao calló de rodillas mientras sobre su pecho sostenía lo que sobresalía de la flecha, entretanto, en el suelo comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas rojizas. De su boca también brotó aquel líquido carmesí cuando intento respirar, unas pequeñas y suaves lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

" _No…"_

—Eso es lo que pasa con los que intentan evitar lo inevitable, Maestra.

Esta vez no le importó que la tomaran y ataran sus patas, no le importó que se prepararan para dejarla inconsciente. Sus ojos sólo se mantenían en Gao, mientras en su mente todo ocurrió de una manera tan lenta que parecía eterna.

Así cuando Gao calló por completo al suelo, Tigresa dejó de reaccionar y permitió que el mundo se volviera de color negro y la consumieran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi uwu**

 **Uff amigoss, casi tres mil palabras, me siento orgullosa de mi Bv**

 **Si andaba inspirada al cien XD** **Todo por ustedes 7u7r**

 **Bueno, nos vemos después :3**

 **ayos**


End file.
